A Big Time Love Story
by HalzMarie
Summary: what happens when a small town girl meets her idol, and sparks fly? how far would a relationship like that go?
1. The Preperation

**Hey everyone.(: this is my first story... i always daydream, and this is usually how it goes... i finally decided to try and write it down.(: i love btr... but sadly... i do not own them. poo... haha. anyway, heres some basic info:**

**your name: Elizabeth Tasha Cardin**

**your sisters name: Macy Lynn Cardin**

**Best friends name: Carissa Lindsay Marshall**

**you and carissa are 17... in this story, the guys are going to be 19 and 20...or at least the beginning... im not sure how long this story is going to go on...**

**youre from a small town in wisconsin.**

* * *

><p>You wake up, and youre BEYOND pumped for tonight. Its going to be your first time seeing (and meeting!) your favorite band, BIG TIME RUSH! It was your 17th birthday last week, and you had gotten VIP tickets for you, your best friend Carissa, and sister to the Chicago concert for the BWU tour, and you cant wait!<p>

With the tickets, you also got a new camera, and a BTR shirt. You decided to personalize it so on the back it said "Elizabeth Tasha Schmidt(:"

You jumped out of bed, and started shaking Carissa, who had slept over and was sleeping over again after the concert.

"RISSA! RISSA, WAKE UP!" you shout, causing her to wake up and jump into a sitting position.

"Liz, its freaking 9 AM. The concerts not till 7:30 tonight. Let me get some sleep" she said irritably, and went back into her sleeping position.

"UGH!" you say back and you get up and start to jump around. You cant wait! You get to MEET them! You realized you should probably just chill out, so you grab a book, and you start to read. Still, you cant concentrate on the words. The only thing on your mind is the concert!

You read for about an hour, so you decide that Carissas gotten enough sleep. Your ipod is already on the dock, so all you have to do is press play and suddenly, Love Me Love Me is blasting from your speakers. Carissa sits up, grumbles something that you didn't hear, and throws a pillow at your face.

"thanks…" she growls sarcastically.

"anytime dear!" you say back cheerfully. You jump out of your bed and run to the kitchen. You grab a pack of pop tarts for both you and Carissa. You walk in, and throw the pop tarts at her.

She gets up, and sits next to you on your bed. Carissas like your sister. Well, if you consider a sister a person that doesn't irritate you to no end… you already have one of those. Speaking of Macy, you can hear her walking around in the hall outside your door.

Macy is your 14 year old sister. She copies everything you do. Sadly, she has to go to the concert with you.. But hey, at least you get to go!

Some people at your school think youre a loser for liking a "little kids band" but you don't care. You know that Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan are a lot more mature than they seem on the show. And you cant forget…. The guys are all SUPER hot! They're like, your idols.

By the time you finish eating and cleaning up your room (last night, you and Carissa had a ladies night… Ate popcorn, watched chick flicks, and just talked… you had a popcorn war so you had a ton of it all over the floor) it was about 11:30. Only 8 more hours till the concert! You had to be there at about 6:30 for the meet and greet, and you wanted to be there a bit earlier so that you got a good parking spot. Chicago is about 2 hours away, so you had to leave at 3:30. That gave you your driving time, and time to figure out what was going on and where to go.

You want to have 2 hours to get ready, so you have two hours to do whatever. Carissa suggests you try and get a little bit of a tan, and to go for a little swim in your pool. You change into your swimsuits, and head outside. You jump in the pool. Well, make that was pushed into the pool…. Carissa got a kick out of watching you screaming when you hit the cold water. You grab her arm and pull her in after you.

Eventually, you decide just to tan. You climb on a raft, and just drift around the pool for a while.

* * *

><p>At 1:30, you get out and get in the shower for 30 minutes. When you get out, you dry your slightly wavy, long brown hair, and change into fashionably ripped skinny jeans, your personalized BTR shirt, and grey furry boots that go halfway to your knee.<p>

Carissa gets in the shower a lot faster than you, and is out in 15 minutes. She changes into an outfit nearly the same as yours, but her jeans are white, the boots are black, and her shirt says "Carissa Lindsay Henderson" on the back.

The good thing about you liking Kendall and her liking Logan is that you never fought over who got which guy. However, no matter what, you loved all the guys!

When your hair is completely dry, you put in your blue clip in hair extension, and curl it into more noticeable waves. Carissa, who has wavy blond hair, straightens it. When shes finished, you both put on some mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow.

When you leave your bathroom, you see Macy looking through her closet.

"Macy, why arent you changed and why isn't your hair done?" you ask. "we have 20 minutes!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR! It wasn't just my birthday, so I don't have any cool BTR shirt, and im just gunna leave my hair the way it is." she replies.

Macy looks a lot like you do. She has her hair cut the same way, and she always does her make up the same way you do. What a little copycat… the only real difference in your hair is that hers looks a lot more frizzy, and hers is a little darker.

You look in her closet, pull out a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and her brown moccasins. You throw the jeans and shoes at her, and take the white shirt to the kitchen. You pull a pack of sharpies out of the drawers. On the front, you write "Ready to Elevate! BTR Forever" in red sharpie, and on the back, you write "It's gunna be a Big Night!" with the black. You walk back to her room, and throw the shirt at her. She changes quickly, and brushes her hair.

When shes done getting ready, you grab your camera, cell phone, $50, and your lip gloss. You all head out to Carissa's car. She has to drive because your car broke down last week… lousy piece of crap… once you get to the car, you realize you forgot an essential part of your outfit. You jump out of the car, run back to your room, and grab your grey beanie.

You get in the car, put on your beanie, and smile while saying "ready to Elevate, ladies?"

The scream you get in reply was enough to let you know this was going to be a fun night!

You blast Elevate and BTR the entire drive, singing every song. Finally, after a two hour ride, you see the arena where you'll be seeing the concert.


	2. The Meeting

You get out of the car, and you walk to the arena. When youre almost there, a guy in a black hoodie and sunglasses runs into you. You stumble, and the guy grabs your elbow to keep you from falling.

"oh my god. Im so sorry! Im kind of in a rush…" he says as he glances at the door to the arena.

He lets go of your elbow, and you cant help but notice his voice sounds very familiar…

"its okay… thanks for catching me. And its not just your fault… im kind of a klutz…" you reply

He smiles and says "hey. Its all good. At least you have a good taste in music." then he walks quickly to the arena.

Its about 6:15, so you have 15 until the meet and greet. You decide to get in the line, which is already kinda long… anyway, you, Carissa and Macy stand in line. No matter how hard you try to stop, you cant stop jumping up and down. I mean seriously, youre about to meet your idols! How could you NOT jump around?

After 15 long minutes of waiting, the doors open, and the line starts moving. Slowly. But at least its moving. You, Carissa, and Macy start moving up and you start twirling your hair around your finger, like you always do when youre nervous or anxious. What if you meet them, and you annoy them, or they don't think your pretty, or they-

"Earth to Elizabeth! We're moving forward hun. LETS GO." Carissa says, grabbing your arm and pulling you forward.

You finally get into the room where the guys are, and you see them.

Is it possible that those guys look better in person? How is that possible? You look and see logan, james, carlos, and then kendall… oh boy. How does kendall look so HOT? All of them look good, but kendall… HOLY SHIT.

Logan is wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a grey and black striped v-neck.

James is wearing some plain blue jeans, black t-shirt, and a white zip up hoodie.

Carlos is wearing the same red skinny jeans he wore in the MSBWU music video, and a grey sleeveless shirt.

Kendall is wearing some blue skinny jeans with a spiderman shirt and a black zip up hoodie.

You inch forward, and finally, youre face to face with Logan Henderson. Carissa is just about going crazy next to you, and he gives you each a hug.

"hey. Im logan." he says with a smile. "thanks for coming to the show! What are your guys' names?"

"im Carissa! This is my friend Elizabeth and her sister, Macy. We absolutely LOVE you guys!" Carissa says and shes smiling like crazy.

"haha, Nice to meet you, Carissa, Elizabeth and Macy. What songs are you guys looking forward to?" he asked, grabbing 3 posters and signing them.

Carissa jumps at the chance to make conversation with him again. "well, I don't know about Macy and Liz, but im pretty pumped for Elevate, and Time of Our Life. Time of Our Life is AMAAZING. Did you really write it?"

"thanks! Yeah, I wrote it. Im glad you like it! What song are you excited for, Liz?" logan says.

"I cant wait to hear Covergirl… and invisible. Love me love me should be awesome too… basically I cant wait for the concert." you respond, smiling.

"my favorite song is all over again!" Macy pipes in.

"awesome. Thanks for coming out, ladies. Enjoy the show!" he says cheerfully. He hands you your posters, waves at you, and then welcomes the next few people.

Next, we get to meet James.

"hello ladies. My names james. Nice to meet you… ?"

"my name's macy, and this is my sister Lizzy, and her friend Carissa!" Macy basically attacks the guy with a hug.

"haha awesome." he says hugging her back. "nice to meet you Macy, Lizzy, and Carissa. How are you girls doing tonight?"

"well, first of all, Macy should know by now that I hate the name Lizzy… I like Liz. But im great. Im BEYOND excited for the concert! You guys are amazing!" you answer.

Macy, not wanting to be ignored by James, says "I cant wait to hear you guys! So im pretty amazing! How are you? Are you excited to perform?"

"well, im pretty good. I cant wait to perform. Its an amazing feeling to be able to do what I love and know that other people like it." he replied. He reaches for our posters so that he can sign them. "how about you, Carissa? How are you?"

"Im good! This is amazing, being able to meet you guys… its like a dream come true!" she replies.

"well, im happy youre here and that youre enjoying yourselves. Have fun during the concert!" he says, handing us the posters and giving us all a hug.

Next up is Carlos. We walk over and he gives us all a huge smile. "Hi! My names carlos! Its great to see you here!" he says, as though we already know him.

"hey! Im Carissa." says the blonde girl

You point to yourself and say "Liz." and then you point to macy, saying "and that's my sister Macy."

She just smiles back at Carlos, who takes the posters, signs them, and hands them back.

"well its great to meet you! We cant wait to sing here! The set we're playing is WICKED! Plus, the dances are fun, and I think that fans will love it! don't you think so?" he asks, and gives you the cutest little puppy dog look you've ever seen.

"I think you guys could walk out and just wave, and the fans would still love it." you say with a giggle.

"this concert is going to be crazy! I cant wait to see you guys in action!" macy says.

Carissa agrees, saying "this is going to be a great night! I love Elevate!"

" That's awesome! Im pumped that you like it! Where are you guys from?"

"well, its about two hours away, and in Wisconsin." you say, smiling. "it's a tiny town, but you can grow to love it!"

Carlos just smiles and says "cool! Thanks for driving out to see it! Nice meeting you, Carissa, Macy, and Liz!"

He hugs us as we walk towards Kendall.

As we walk over, Kendall's eyes widen a bit as he looks at me. I raise my eyebrow, and start shaking a little. Its finally happening. Im meeting KENDALL FREAKING SCHMIDT. I love this boy!

I walk up to him and give him a huge hug. "ohmygod!" you whisper in amazement. Youre hugging Kendall! He smiles and hugs you back. "hey! Im Kendall. I think you called yourself 'klutz' back in the parking lot?"

OHMYGOD. Now it makes sense why his voice sounded familiar! You had run into kendall! You almost die!

"haha, I guess I did. But I prefer to go by Liz." you giggle. "this is my friend Carissa, and my sister Macy." you say, pointing to them.

"Hey Macy" he says, giving her a quick hug. She replies with a cheerful little "Hey."

"hey Carissa" he says giving her a quick hug too. She just smiles and says "hi".

"thanks for coming out, tonight! What are your guys' favorite songs? But heres the catch… you gotta sing em for me!" he says with a devious smile.

"well that's not fair!" you say. "heres the deal… you give me a kiss on the cheek, and then I'll sing. How about that?" you say, with an equally devious smile.

"hm…. Sounds fair." he replies, and gives your cheek a quick peck. "now your turn… Lets hear this voice of yours!"

It takes you a few seconds to respond… he kissed you…. KENDALL JUST KISSED YOU. After you regain your composure, you start to sing "Cuz you're my cover, cover girl. I think youre a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know?"

Kendall gets an adorable smirk on his face as he claps. "great job, Liz! Are either of you going to sing for me?" he asks, looking at Carissa and Macy.

Carissa decides not to, and replies with a "nah… I don't sing! Sorry!"

Macy immediately says "nope… I have stage fright!"

Kendall reaches for your posters and signs them. On yours, he writes 'you singing klutz!(: Kendall Schmidt.' you almost die! "thanks again, girls. Have fun at the show. I hope youre ready to dance! Where are you guys sitting?"

Macy looks at the tickets and replies "row c, seats 3,4, and 5."

Carissa adds "we're pretty close!"

"well, have fun tonight ladies! Great meeting you!" he says, and as he says the last part, he looks you in the eyes. Your heart melts. This was definitely the best night of your life!


	3. Covergirl

**Hey! sorry this is so short... i had religion class and i had to study for finals... still dont own btr... (fooey...) enjoy!**

Today has already been about the best day of your life. You met your idols, and got a kiss from Kendall Schmidt! You walk away from the meet and greet room and go to your seats, which are 3 rows away from the stage! This day cant get any better… can it?

Its 7:15 and you have 15 minutes until the show. You don't mind waiting… you, Carissa and Macy are busy fangirling about the fact that you just met Big Time Rush! Not only that, but kendall kissed you. Plus, he looked impressed when you sang cover girl.

All of a sudden, the music for Elevate blasts though the speakers! You scream and start jumping around like an idiot, but its okay. Everyone else is doing the same!

The guys run out, and start singing, and you cant help but be mesmerized by the way the guys seem totally into the music. They look like theyre having so much fun! You start singing along and jumping up and down!

Suddenly, the music slows down. Five stools are brought out and you realize its time for cover girl! This is your favorite song! All the girls start screaming because its time for the guys to pick the cover girl! you start to scream for them to pick you. Next to you, Carissa and Macy do the same.

"alrighty ladies, its time to pick a special girl to be our cover girl. Who wants to come up here with us?" logan shouts into the mic.

The arena goes crazy with screaming girls, dreaming of being picked to go onstage and get serenaded by four sexy men.

The guys look around, and the next thing you know, James is pointing in your general area. Everyone looks at you. JAMES IS POINTING TO YOU! Your friends start screaming and you start jumping. They give you the "come here" gesture. "OHMYGOD" you scream to Carissa and Macy, and start walking towards the stage. When you get there, Kendall and Carlos reach out and take your hands, helping pull you up. When kendall sees you, he smiles.

They walk you to the middle stool, and all take seats around you.

"hey, kid. Whats your name?" james asks, smiling at you.

"uhm… L-l-liz" you stutter out. You honestly cant believe this is happening to you!

"well liz, youre our cover girl tonight." Carlos says, beaming.

The music picks up again, and they start to sing.

Kendall stares at you the whole time. By the time the song is over, your eyes are watering. you've never felt this pretty!

This is amazing!

"thank you, liz, for being our cover girl tonight. Hope youre enjoying the concert! Have a fun rest of the-" Logan is interrupted by kendall saying something into his ear. Logan gives him a confused look, but says "have a fun rest of the concert.. From backstage!" you look at him and your jaw drops. Did they really just ask you to wait backstage? Have they ever done that before?

"uhm.. Okay!" you say, a huge smile on your face. All of a sudden, Dustin walks out and leads you backstage.


	4. Chilling with Dustin

**Hey! hope you guys like it... im trying to think of ways to make it not move to fast, but not to slow either... how am i doing? if you could review it, i think my day would be made... Please! im hoping to post a ton more over this weekend...**

* * *

><p>Dustin grabs your hand and pulls you backstage.<p>

"hey, im-" Dustin starts to say.

"dustin… I know." you inturrupt with a smile. You know who Dustin is because he is part of Kendall's other band, Heffron Drive. You love their music too!

"whoa… that's cool! Youre one of the few fans of BTR that recognize me… you know about Heffron Drive?" he asks as the music to Show Me starts to play.

You look back at the stage. "yeah! I love your music. My favorite song is probably love letter.."

"that's one of our favorites too!" he responds, and looks at the stage also.

Its really cool to see the guys performing from this view. You never thought youd see a BTR concert from backstage!

"have the guys ever done this, keeping a cover girl backstage?" you ask dustin, who is nodding along with the music.

"not that ive ever seen… youre a first, Liz." he says with a smile. You cant help but smile back.

"hey, do you think the guys would mind if I got my sister and friend and brought them back here? I feel bad leaving them out there…."

"I don't think they would mind… but why don't you ask them." dustin says, and gestures towards the stage.

The guys are running off. They must need to take a few seconds to get a drink of water and cool off a bit.

"hey liz!" carlos says cheerfully, and runs past you. Kendall walks over to you.

"what are you thinking about the show, huh liz?" he says, smiling.

"this is INCREDIBLE! Honestly, I cant thank you enough! And sorry to ask, but can I go get my friend and sister? I don't want them to worry, and I feel bad leaving them out there…" you say, feeling bad asking… you've know the guy less than a day and you feel really greedy!

"oh, sure! If you plan on coming back, which I hope you do, take a pass from that table. Well, three. One for you, one for your friend, and one for your sister. And I gotta get back out on stage… hope to see you again when I get back!" he says, and gives you a wink before running back out on the stage.

James, Logan, and Carlos chuckle at your reaction, which is basically you staring after kendall like an idiot, and then run out after him. You start to walk back to the front of the stage, grabbing the passes as you pass.

You make your way through the crowd, with girls staring at you with envy as you pass. Finally, you make it back to where Carissa and Macy are standing. Well, make that dancing.

"OHMYGOD. LIZ! HOW WAS IT?" Carissa nearly knocks you over while trying to give you a huge hug. She looks at you, waiting for your answer.

"well, it was probably the best experience of my life! I cant believe it! And guess what…" you say, holding up the passes to get backstage.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Carissa and Macy scream at the same time. They attack you with hugs.

"haha, yes way! Come on! Lets get back there!" you say with a huge smile on your face.

You walk back to the backstage entrance, flash your passes at the security guard, and head back over to where Dustin is standing. He smiles when he sees you, and waves at Carissa and Macy.

"this is my best friend, Carissa," you say, pointing to the blonde girl. "and this is Macy, my little sister" you add, pointing to the shorter version of you. Rissa, Macy, this is Dustin, the other half of Heffron Drive." you say as he shakes hands with the two girls. They say a quick "hi" and then you all turn to watch James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos perform.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the guys are singing If I Ruled the World, the last song of the set. You spent nearly the whole concert dancing around backstage with Carissa and Macy while Dustin watched with an amused look. Eventually, the song ends, and the guys do a few bows, say a ton of "thank you"s, and finally run off towards you. They smile when they see you still standing backstage.<p>

"Hey guys!" Kendall says, making his way towards you again. "what did you think?"

Carissa responds with an excited squeak, and Macy just stares at him.

"that was insane! You guys did amazing and sounded perfect!" you say when your friend and sister make it obvious that theyre not going to respond. He smiles, and reaches out to give you a hug. Dustin puts his arm out, stopping the hug.

"Maybe you should wait till you shower off and arent all sweaty to give your new friend a hug…" he suggests. You just giggle, and watch as kendall gives Dustin a slight punch to the arm.

"gotta agree with him there" you say, smiling. Kendall looks at you, winks and runs off towards where the other guys had run too after they first got off stage.


	5. Photo Time!

**Hey everyone! sorry its short again... i was working out after school and i just got home and wrote this quick. im hopefully going to add another chapter tonight... it depends. have more finals to study for... but this weekend i should have a lot of time to write some more! ps, thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>As Kendall runs after the guys, you laugh and look at your friends, who look completely amazed.<p>

"what are you guys looking at….?" you say, giving them a confused look.

Carissa walks up to you and gives you a hug. "we're backstage at a big time rush concert…. And all because of you! I cant believe this Liz. Thank you so much for bringing me!"

"No problem.. But why do you guys look so amazed?"

"well," Macy says. "youre backstage at a big time rush, Kendall Freaking Schmidt is your 'friend', and youre beyond chill. that's not natural, especially cuz he's like, your idol…"

"I may seem calm but im basically having a heart attack.. This is a dream come true… im just waiting to wake up and be back at home, waking up looking forward to the concert tonight…" you say, trailing off.

Out of nowhere, logan comes up behind Carissa, and you cant help but giggle. He smiles, and gives you the "be quiet" signal.

Carissa gives you a confused look, and says "what are you-"

Logan gives her a hug in the middle of the question. The look on her face is pure surprise, until she realized it was logan and she screamed.

"haha hey." he says smiling. "didn't we meet you guys before the concert for the meet and greet?"

Carissa cant help but squeal… you can tell how happy she is. Logans talking to us. How could she not? She loves the boy!

"yeah… I never thought id talk to you again!" Carissa replies with a huge smile.

"I take it you're a fan of me?" logan asks with a joking smile, looking at the back of Carissa's shirt, which says "Miss Carissa Lindsay Henderson."

Carissa's face goes red and she starts to stutter out "well, I, uhm.. I like…"

"im kidding. Its really flattering actually." he cuts her off. She gives him a giant hug, and smiles.

"do you mind if I take a picture with you? Your kind of my idol… I want to remember this moment!" she asks shyly.

"of course not." he smiles. Carissa hands you her camera and you focus on logan hugging her.

You snap the photo, which turns out really good.

All of a sudden, you hear Macy squeal. You look towards where she was standing, and james is standing in front of her, smiling and talking to her. You quick take a photo, knowing macy wont mind.

Next to you, dustin gets up from the chair he was sitting in and walks over to where you were all talking.

"hey, why don't you all get together, and ill take a picture for you?" he suggests. It sounds like a good idea, so you hand him your camera, which is full of picture of the guys performing, and stand by james and logan. You all smile at him as he snaps the photo.

"thanks dustin! Can I get a picture with you, too?" you ask.

"sure." he says with a smile. He puts his arm around your shoulder and you hold up the camera to take the photo. You take it, then turn it around to see how it turned out. Youre surprised to see kendall in the picture. You turn around, and hes standing right there.

"whoa…" you say, slighting surprised to find him that close.

"haha, surprised ya, didn't I?" he asks with a smile. "can I have a hug now? I took a shower…"

Did he really just ask if he could have a hug? That should be a given yes!

"sure…" you say, smiling. "you don't have to ask. Youre my hero basically… just hug me when ever…" you tell him. He smiles and gives you a big hug.

"youre pretty cool, liz. Why am I your hero?" he asks.

Why? Did he really just ask why? WHY WOULDN'T HE BE? "well, youre super nice, youre an AMAZING singer, youre really funny, and to be quite honest, youre one of the hottest guys ive ever seen…" as soon as the words are out of your mouth, you slap a hand over it. You just told kendall how hot you thought he was… how stupid can you get?

The weird part is he doesn't seem creeped out at all.. He just smiles and says "thanks. Your not a bad singer or too bad looking either."

Carissa and Macy walk up to you then.

"Hey, liz, sorry to interrupt, but we have to get going… it's a two hour drive home and its already 10 oclock…. And I hate driving at night.." Carissa says, and she looks like she feels bad pulling you away from kendall.

"okay…" you reply, and you frown disappointedly. You glance at kendall, and then back at Carissa.

"WAZZZAAAA?" carlos yells, running over to you, and nearly knocking you all over. "how are you ladies doing tonight?" he says, looking at kendall, who punches his arm.

"well," macy says. "we have to get going… but this concert was amazing. You guys killed it!"

Carlos smiles at her. "thanks! Glad you had fun!"

All of a sudden, Kendall pulls out his phone, and hands it to you. You give him a confused look. You look at the screen, and he's in the middle of adding a contact. You look closer, and see that the first name is Liz. Carissa and Macy are still busy talking to Carlos, and James and Logan come over to join the conversation. You look at kendall again, and he just nods at his phone. Is he asking for your number?


	6. Texting

**i actually had some time tonight, so i wrote a longer chapter. hope ya like it! :D please review!**

* * *

><p>You look at Kendall, raise your eyebrows, and point at yourself. He smiles and nods. You shrug, and put your number into his phone. You add your last name, Cardin, too. When you hand it back to him, he looks at it and smiles.<p>

"liz, we gotta go…. Sorry.. It was amazing meeting you guys tonight. You did amazing!" Carissa adds. She grabs your hand and starts to pull you away.

"wait! Can I get a picture with kendall first?" you ask. She sighs, but nods. You run over to him, he hugs you and you both smile at the camera as Macy snaps a quick picture.

"thanks for an amazing night, Kendall! And all of you actually…" you add to the rest of the guys. You give them all hugs and you walk away.

When you get to the car, you pass out almost instantly. It was a crazy night! You cant wait to tell everyone about it!

All of a sudden, your phone starts to buzz in your lap. You have a new text from an unknown number. You check it, and it says "hey Liz! I had a great night. Hope you did too! -Kendall." you add his number to your phone, and reply with "hey! So did I! Im happy you had fun too and that it wasn't just me! :P"

"who was that?" Carissa asks, glancing at you for a few seconds.

"kendall…" you say with a huge grin.

"he gave you his number?"

"Well, more like asked me for mine…"

"are you kidding me? that's awesome! Whats he really like?" she wonders aloud.

"well, seeing as ive only known him a few hours… I wouldn't really know. But I'll hopefully learn some more about him…" you say trailing off as your phone buzzes again. "of course it wasn't just you! Im sure Carissa and Macy did too… :P but really. Youre a really cool girl!"

You cant stop smiling. Youre having a conversation with kendall… and he started it! that's gotta mean something… right? "thanks! Youre a cool guy too! Im really happy that james picked me as the worldwide girl…" you type back.

No matter how hard you try to stay awake, you cant do it. You fall asleep, and next thing you know, youre back at your house, and Carissa is shaking you awake.

"liz, we're home. Get your booty up and to your room… I cant carry you." she says in a teasing tone. You groan and get out of the car. You walk up to your room and change into a more comfortable outfit that consists of sweats and an old tshirt. Carissa does the same, and then you both lay down. You almost forgot to check to see if kendall texted you back. You check, and sure enough, there are two new messages from him. One says "Im happy he did too! Youre one of the coolest ones we've ever had… the guys agree!" and the other says "either you fell asleep, or im annoying you… I hope you just fell asleep! Anyway, night! Oo"

You smile, and quick send your reply: "haha sorry! I fell asleep! Being with you guys makes a girl very tired! :P anyway, I gotta get some sleep. oo to you too. Night!" After pressing send, you fall fast asleep.

* * *

><p>You wake up at about 11 AM the next morning, and youre sure that it was all a dream. There is no way that you were picked as the world wide girl and got kendalls number…<p>

You tiptoe past Carissa, who is still asleep, and go to the kitchen. You grab an apple from the fridge, and head back to your room. You check your phone, and cant believe what you see. Theres a new message from kendall. It says "morning! Guess what we just found out… we're playing a show tomorrow in Wisconsin!"

Maybe last night wasn't a dream! You reply "that's awesome! Where? Maybe we can come see you! Id love to talk to you again! And im sure Rissa wants to see logan again! :P"

Speaking of Carissa, she starts to wake up. She lifts her head and looks at you. "got another apple?" she asks.

You smile, and throw the one you had to her. She catches it, and starts to eat it. "who ya texting?"

"kendall… theyre playing a show in Wisconsin today! Maybe we can go see them." you answer.

Just then, you get a text. "haha im sure she does! He actually thinks shes pretty cool too… whats her number? Ill give it to him. And the concerts in Milwaukee. Can you come?" it says.

"do you mind if I give kendall your number to give to logan?" you ask, even though you know the answer.

"GIVE IT TO HIM!" she basically screams at you. You smile, and send him the number, and saying that you could possibly go… depending on how much tickets are.

All of a sudden, Carissa screams."What?" you ask.

"LOGAN TEXTED ME!" she screams back. You cant help but smile at her reaction. You cant believe this is happening! Youre texting the guys from Big Time Rush? This is a dream come true!

"awesome! Whats his number? I want to add him to my contacts too." you say, reaching for her phone. You put his number in your phone, and add kendalls to her phone.

Just then, you get another text from kendall. "you don't need to pay. Just show up! Well, on second thought, why don't we pick you girls up?"

"are you sure we don't need to pay? I mean, id feel bad just showing up… and would you really pick us up?" you send back.

"hey Rissa… I think we're going to see big time rush perform again today… they said theyd pick us up…" you tell her.

"that's awesome! What time? And do they know where you live? WHAT SHOULD I WEAR? Are they gunna-"

"I don't know any details yet.." you say, cutting her off. "he just said that hed be willing to pick us up… ill tell you the details as I get them."

-BUZZ!- "of course we'll pick you up! We just need your address…. And we'll be there at 6."

You text him your address, and then get up so you start to shower and get dressed and everything for what youre hoping will be another amazing night.


	7. The Way There

**okay... so maybe i lied... i thought i was gunna have a ton of time, but my friend left late, and i had to go to church. so i just got time to write this... but im pretty proud... hope you like it! i promise more chapters tomorrow! please review?**

* * *

><p>After a few hours of just chilling and talking to Carissa about the concert, you realize you have to be ready in an hour! You get up, and get in the shower. You take a quick shower, only 15 minutes, and Carissa does the same. You both dry your hair, and today, instead of curling your hair, you straighten it.<p>

Macy couldn't go today. You got home and her friend Kayla called, asking if she could sleep over. She did, and now, you and Carissa can spend some time with the guys. You put on a blue and white striped Aeropostale shirt, and a pair of boot cut, dark wash jeans. Your black moccasins finish off your look.

Carissa, who had been planning on going home today, brought only sweats. She had to borrow something of yours. Luckily, you were both relatively short (youre only 5'2... Carissa is only about an inch taller.) so she borrowed a purple and white striped tank top with a grey cropped jacket. She wears a light wash pair of skinny jeans, and her black furry boots again.

You put on your beanie again, and look at the clock. Its about ten minutes until the guys pick you up.

"why don't we go wait outside? That way the guys can find us right away." you suggest. Carissa agrees, and you grab your camera, Cell phone, and lip gloss again. You don't think you'll need your money… if you do, Carissa has enough, and if you do need something, you can pay her back.

You walk outside, and smile. it's a beautiful day out. The sun is shining, and its warm! You look over at Carissa, and shes smiling too.

"I cant believe how nice it is out!" you say.

"I know! This is amazing! I thought the weather man said It would be cold…" she answers.

All of a sudden, she jumps on your back. "gimme a piggyback ride. I don't feel like walking!"

"good lord, Rissa, get off me you fatty majig!" you laugh. You try and pull her arms away from your neck. She just tightens them. "ugh! You fat piece of crap!" you shout.

"haha!" she laughs back. I start to laugh too. Suddenly, a horn beeps. You both look up, and you see a red jeep, with two people sitting in it. Kendall and logan smile at you and wave. You finally manage to get Carissas arms away from your neck, but it involved biting her wrist… you dart in the direction of the car.

"ouch!" she screams at you, and chases you. Kendall and logan jump out of the jeep. Kendall jumps in front of you, and Logan grabs Carissa around the waist.

"whoa, whoa, whoa… whats going on here ladies?" Logan asks, smiling. He lets go of Carissa, and he gives you a hug. Kendall gives you a hug, and then Carissa. Carissa looks at you, and you stick your tongue out at her.

"well, she attacked me!" you say, pointing at Carissa.

"BULL SHIT! You bit me, you jerk!" shes replies.

"I wonder why I bit you! Maybe you attacked me! Just a thought…" you shout at her.

"oh, so you admit you bit her?" logan pops in.

"psh, what? I don't know what youre talking about…" you trail off, and smile.

Kendall smiles at you, and says "im on Liz's side…. She said nothing about biting Rissa."

You smile, and give him a hug. "well, should we get going?" you ask.

"sure" Carissa and logan say at the same time, and then they laughed.

Kendall helps you into the back, and then climbs in next to you. Logan helps Carissa into the front, and jumps into the driver seat.

* * *

><p>The drive to the concert is about 30 minutes, and about 10 minutes before you get there, logan pulls over."what are you stopping for?" Carissa asks.<p>

"the concert starts in about 45 minutes… so there are already a lot of fans here. We cant just show up. We would be mobbed!" kendall replies. "you know how I was wearing a hoodie yesterday when I ran into you, and the sunglasses? Well, if you had known it was me, would you have freaked? God, I sound really self centered…"

"no, youre right. I woudve freaked… im surprised im not freaking out now…" you say, trailing off.

Kendall reaches under the seat, and then hands a hoodie to logan. Logan reaches into the glove compartment and hands kendall a pair of sunglasses.

"this way, no one knows its us. it's a lot easier to get in if you just wear this." logan finishes the explanation.

"that makes sense…. I guess… but still. Why not make a few fans days by walking up, maybe signing a few shirts or whatever?" you wonder out loud.

"we did that for a while, but then people started to go a bit wacky… they would push, and once, someone ripped my shirt…" kendall says.

You cant help but laugh at that. He pulls the hoodie over his head, and puts on his sunglasses.

All of a sudden, a car pulls up, and a ton of photographers jumped out and surrounded the jeep.

"shit" kendall whispers under his breath. He grabs two more hoodies out from under the seats, and throws one at you and one at Carissa. "put them on!" he demands. You do what he says, pulling the hoodie over your head, and Carissa does too.

"Kendall! Who are these girls? Is it your girlfriend? Were you on a double date with logan and the other girl? What about you logan? Are you dating her?" the paparazzi start to ask. You hide your head, not wanting them to get a picture of your face. If they do, you'll be all over the magazines, and you don't want people at your school harassing you. Carissa ducks her head into logans shoulder.

"YO. MOVE IT!" logan shouts at the paparazzi. He starts to move the car forward a bit, and the paparazzi make a path.


	8. Concert Number Two

**well, i was supposed to post yesterday, but i was uber busy... so im posting today. i was supposed to go skiing, but the weathers being a jerk... oh well. more story to write i guess. hopefully two more parts today... but im not sure.**

* * *

><p>As soon as you pull away from the paparazzi, you look at kendall and logan, who, frankly, look pissed."what the hell? Honestly? We cant even drive around with two girls with out them thinking we are DATING them?" kendall says, looking at logan.<p>

Logan just mutters under his breath.

"what the hell was THAT?" Carissa asks. She looks a little shaken. Well, who wouldn't be? If you arent used to the paparazzi crowding around you, its pretty freaky. You're a little freaked out too.

"well, apparently, the paparazzi found out we weren't at the concert yet, and came to find us. Since they saw you, youre automatically dating us. Just because you were seen with us. UGH. Whyd we bring the jeep? We shoulda known that they would find us and see you with us… sorry, Liz and Carissa…" Kendall answers.

You pull the hoodie off, and you know that the paparazzi got a few shots of yours and carissas faces… that means you'll be all over. Once people from your school find out, they'll give you so much crap about this….

Carissa groans, and you know that she is thinking the same thing. You hand the hoodie to Kendall, and you finally pull up to the venue. You hop out of the car, and start walking towards the arena. Carissa runs up next to you, while kendall and logan walk ahead. You cant hear what theyre saying, but you can tell theyre pissed."what do you think everyone at school will say?" Carissa asks as you approach the door. The security guard looks at you and Carissa, and puts his hand out.

"you need a pass ladies." he tells you.

Logan turns around and says "its cool, theyre with us."

The guard shrugs, and lets you pass.

"I honestly have no idea what the kids at school will say…. We'll prolly either get attacked for being with famous people, or we are going to be made fun of for hanging out with a 'kid band'. either way, we are going to get attention…" you trail off. you hate being the center of attention. Carissa nods. logan walks up next to Carissa, and starts to tell her something.

Kendall walks back to you.

"im so sorry, those jerks are relentless… if they ever talk to you, just ignore them. don't say anything about us, or they will suspect that we are dating." he tells you. You just shrug, and follow him to his dressing room.

"so, I never really got a chance to ask, why did you decide to keep me backstage after cover girl?" you ask him, sitting on the couch while he goes to the mini fridge. He grabs a coke for him self, the looks at you.

"want anything?" he asks.

"nah.. I only drink water." you say. You sit there, waiting for his answer.

"well, I don't know. It just seemed like I couldn't get rid of you… like I ran into you, then I met you, then, of all the girls james could've picked, he picked you. It seemed like something was trying to make us meet or whatever. And then, when you sang cover girl for me, when I asked what your favorite song was, you asked for a kiss in exchange. No girl has ever done that before. I guess I liked your confidence. And honestly, you are one of the prettiest girls we have ever sang that song to." he replies. He quickly turns away, and you realize that he is waiting to see your reaction.

Kendall Schmidt just told you that you were pretty… you smile, and say "okay. I see…"

He seems to relax when he sees your smile. You look at the clock.

"what time do you guys go out?" you ask.

"in about 30 minutes… which means, I have to go warm up." he stands up, and reaches his hand out to you. You take it, and he pulls you up. He drops your hand, and you follow him out of the dressing room to where you see Carlos, James, and Logan sitting around a lady who is making them sing scales. "Carissa is probably chilling in Logans dressing room, which is around this corner. You can go hang out with her. Come back out here and watch us preform in like, 30 minutes?" he asks. You nod, give him a hug, and walk towards logans dressing room. You open the door, and find Carissa chilling on the couch, texting."hey. Did he tell you not to talk to the paparazzi?" she says when she sees you.

"yeah. Watch them show up at school on Monday…" you get sick even thinking about it. Really? Paparazzi following you to school? that's just stupid.

"probably… so what did you and kendall do?" she asks. You two talk for a little while, and then get up to go watch the guys. You hear the guys singing, and you hear the words to elevate. They arent out on stage yet, so they must still be warming up.

You look over, and see them putting on their wireless mics and their headphones. Kendall looks up, and sees you. As soon as he does, he smiles and waves. You smile back, and walk over to him.

Carlos and James look up at you, smile, and then go back to putting in the headphones. Carissa is already talking to Logan. Its good to see that they hit it off so well.

"so, were seeing you again?" james says, and gives you a hug.

"apparently! Looks like you cant get rid of me… its your fault too. If you hadn't picked me to be the cover girl…" you trail off.

He smiles, and looks at the clock. "time to go out boys." he says, then they all put their hands together, and do some quacks. You watch them get ready to run out, and you cant help but smile.


	9. He's Not Yours

**wrote this while my friend was playing on my twitter... i hope you guys like it! it took a while to write, and im super proud of this one... at least one more part tonight... maybe two... im not sure... i am hoping for two... i love writing this!(:**

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James all run out, one by one. You hear the girls go wild. You cant help but be jealous… which makes no sense… youre backstage, and you just got brought here by Kendall. So what? The other girls like him. You look at Carissa, and she is looking out at the guys too. The look in her eyes says she feels the same way about logan.<p>

"WAAAZZZZAAAA Milwaukee?" you hear carlos shout out to the crowd. The screams you hear in response are loud and enthusiastic. It makes you smile, but the jealousy is still there. You ignore it. Hes not yours. You can only wish and dream…

You sit by Carissa, watching the guys sing. Kendall keeps glancing backstage. He keeps smiling when he sees you.

All of a sudden, some one covers your eyes. You panic for a second, until he starts to talk. Its dustin..

"why the heck are you here again? I thought you were in Chicago?" he says. You get up and hug him.

"well, kendall texted me this morning asking if I wanted to go to this concert. I live in Wisconsin, but we didn't know they were doing the Milwaukee concert… or else we would've gone to this one. But anyway, kendall asked if Carissa and I wanted to go. We said yes, so him and logan picked us up. And… well here we are." you tell him, smiling.

"well good. I like you" he says. He puts his arms around you and Carissa and you both just smile and watch the concert.

* * *

><p>After the concert ends, the guys race off. Logan goes straight to Carissa and starts talking to her. Kendall runs up to you. Before Dustin can stop him like he did last time, kendall give you a huge hug.<p>

"EWWW!" you scream, and push him off of you. "YOURE ALL SWEATY!" you say, and slap his arm

"well, if I recall correctly, last night, you said I could hug you when ever. And, I decided I wanted to hug you then!" he says with a devious smile.

You stick your tongue out him, and push him towards the other guys. "now all of you go shower. It smells like man sweat!" you demand them. They smile, and then walk off towards where, youre guessing, the showers are. You walk over to Carissa and put your arm around her shoulders.

"so. This has been a crazy past few days. Im happy I got to spend it with my best friend!" you tell her. She hugs you.

"thanks for bringing me. These have been the best few days of my life!" she says back.

You just spend some time talking, waiting for the guys to get back out. You need a ride home. After all… tomorrow you have school again… youre really dreading it because you know the paparazzi will probably have started to spread the photos of you with kendall and logan. Finally, the guys walk out and kendall walks over to you, putting his arm around your shoulders.

"hey ladies. What are you talking bout?" he says, smiling.

You look at him. "well, we were talking about how the paparazzi are going to eat us alive tomorrow at school.. I hate being the center of attention…" you tell him.

His smile vanishes. "im sorry… its my fault. If I hadn't invited you, they would have never seen you. I had to be stupid and-"

"don't be sorry… this was an amazing day, im just scared because im already the 'nerd' of school… and if the tabloids talk to people that don't like me they'll say that im a terrible person, and you are going to be put as the famous guy whos dating a horrible girl… we arent even dating!" you say, frowning.. "im going to singlehandedly ruin your career…"

"bull shit. Its not your fault. And this wont be the first time that tabloids are after me… I just don't let it get to me. I want to hang out with the people I want to hang out with, and not be judged. They don't know the real you. I do, and isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess, but still! Im a very insecure person! If I have people come up to me and say bad things, I start to hate myself! Why am I even telling you this? Ive know you for like, what? 24 hours? And now im telling you things that I usually only tell Carissa…" you frown. You push his arm from around you and stand up. "can you please bring me and Carissa home now?" you ask.

He frowns back, but nods. "yo, logan. Ready to bring your lady friend home?"

Logan looks over from his conversation with Carissa and nods.

You follow them out to the jeep, and kendall helps you into the back seat again.

"im sorry I randomly flipped out in there… I don't know what happened to me.." you trail off.

"its cool… I just feel bad for bringing you into the world of paparazzi…" he replies.

After the little apologies, you both go back to normal conversations. The 30 minute drive is full of laughs and friendly conversations between the four of you.

* * *

><p>When you finally get back to your house, you hop out of the jeep. You are sad. This could be the last time you see him…<p>

You say good bye, give him a hug, and start to walk back to your house.

"Liz! Wait. I forgot to ask. What are you doing tomorrow night? Our next concert isn't until next week… want to hang out tomorrow? And I want to see you again…" he says, and your heart almost stops.

"like a date?" you ask.

"uhm… yeah." he replies, and slowly starts smiling. "you have school right?" when you nod, he takes a few seconds to think. "well, text me tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up from school, and we can hang out. See you tomorrow." he winks, and logans pulls out of your drive way, leaving you standing there, staring at him.


	10. Change in Plans

**well, heres another part! maybe another one? i hope! anyway, i love writing this! reviews are great! give me ideas on anything else please! **

* * *

><p>You stand there, staring at the car. Carissa walks over. She must not have heard his question, because she asks "why do you have that stupid look on your face?"<p>

"oh my god…" you whisper… KENDALL SCHMIDT JUST ASKED YOU ON A DATE. You said yes… tomorrow night is going to be great! You start jumping up and down, and give Carissa a huge hug. "kendall just asked me on a date!" you say, almost screaming.

"OHMYGOD!" Carissa screams back. She hugs you, and you start jumping again. As much as you want to tell her, she has to get home.. You have school tomorrow, so she needs to get everything ready. She grabs her stuff from your room, and you promise to tell her everything at lunch.. She gives you a hug, and goes back to her house. You fall back on your bed, and you cant believe everything that's happened this weekend….

Since you hate waking up early, you take showers at night. Anyway, it helps your hair dry naturally. You take a quick shower, then walk out to the living room. Your mom is sitting at the table, (she really doesn't care what you do, as long as youre not getting into trouble. that's why she didn't ask about the concert today.) and Macy is watching movies on netflix.

Her movie is almost done, so you finish watching it, and decide to watch My Girlfriend's Boyfriend. Its one of your favorite movies, so you don't mind watching it a lot. You cant really focus on the movie though.. Youre too excited about your date with kendall tomorrow! When the movie ends, you decide its time to sleep. You fall onto your bed, and fall asleep almost instantly. you've had a crazy few days…

* * *

><p>When you wake up, its about 30 minutes until Kayla's mom, who is Macy and yours ride to school, gets to your house. You have to look nice… you throw on a pair of new blue skinny jeans, a plain grey t-shirt with a silver and black striped FOX hoodie, and your black mocs. You don't really have time to do anything cool with your hair, so you just straighten it a bit, and put on your grey beanie.<p>

You grab your phone, and check to see if you had any new texts from Kendall. Sure enough, there was one that said "hey pretty lady.(: cant wait to see you tonight! But first, gotta find out what school you go to…"

You smile. He called you pretty again! You wont ever get over the fact he finds you pretty… you don't really tell anyone, but you are VERY insecure about how you look, and it means a lot that he finds you good looking. You text him back, saying good morning, telling him which school you go to, and saying that you cant wait to see him either.

Downstairs, your mom yells for you to come down and get breakfast. You grab your backpack, your phone, and your little make up pouch(you always wake up late so you have a little case of makeup to bring if you have to do your make up at school.) and head to the kitchen. Macy looks at you, and out of habit, throws you a pack of pop tarts, your usual breakfast. You eat them quick, and go to the bathroom to brush your teeth, and secure your beanie with a couple bobby pins.

"LIZ! KAYLAS HERE!" Macy shouts out to you. You take one last quick look in the mirror, and then run out to the car.

* * *

><p>When you get to school, you look out the window, and see a crowd of people. You get out, and walk over to the crowd, curious as to whats in the middle. As you get closer, you see that its Carissa. The stupid paparazzi must have leaked the photos already!<p>

"ugh…" you groan under your breath. You push your way to the center of the crowd, put your arm around her shoulders, and drag her out, and to the bathroom.

"ohmygod.." she says as you close the door behind you. "theyre vicious! I just got out of my car, and they attacked me! All because the say me with a celebrity! Wait till they hear you have a date with-"

"SHUT UP!" you shout at her, realizing that there was someone else in the bathroom.

"who would date YOU?" a girl named Natalie says, walking out of one of the stalls. She is one of the bitchy girls of the school, and you know that if the paparazzi talk to her, kendalls reputation of being with good people is basically out the window.

"no one. Its just a dream, I guess. But its nice to see you think so highly of me, Natalie." you say back. As she walks out, you realize that there is no way kendall can just pick you up without the paparazzi being there, and seeing you together. You pull out your phone, and for the first time, instead of texting him, you call him.

The phone rings 3 times, until a tired voice answers "Hello?"

"hey… its Liz… sorry to call so early…" you say.

"Liz? Its cool… whats up? Is something wrong?" he says with a worried voice.

"its okay… but I was just thinking… and since the kids are already mobbing Rissa and I, and I truthfully think that Natalie just called the press to tell them that rissa and I are here, and-"

"so wait… people know that you've talked to us?"

"well, the paparazzi must have already leaked the photos from in the jeep… and Natalies just a freaking jerk, and she hates us…. So she probably want to watch us panic… anyway, instead of you picking me up, can you just meet me a few blocks from the school?"

"definitely. And im sorry you got tangled in this web of Celebrity drama… ill see you tonight. Call me and tell me where to meet you. Cant wait to see you tonight!" he says, and you can hear the smile in his voice.

"yep… cant wait to see you! And im sorry if I woke you up… but.. Anyway, see you tonight!" you reply, and hang up.


	11. Paparazzi

**sorry this is short... its late, and i have school tomorrow, and i still have to get all my crap ready for school... but i like this chapter... i hope you like it. reviews are greatly appreciated! so please, dont hesitate to leave them! more tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>You smile after hanging up, and hope the day goes by fast. The first few hours go past quick, and soon, its lunch. You have to tell Carissa what happened when Kendall asked you on the date.<p>

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she yells, running up to you in the cafeteria. She never got to you though. A group of people stopped her, and started asking about logan, and what he was like.

She flashes you an irritated look and mouths "help me" at you. You smile, and walk towards her. Your first 4 classes weren't too bad, but they were full of people asking about kendall.

"move it!" you say, pushing them out of the way. You decide to walk to Subway, because its only about 2 blocks away, and it'll give you and Carissa some time to talk.

You are walking down the street, and all of a sudden, a van pulls up, and a group of photographers jump out and start snapping photos of you.

"what are your names? Are you dating logan and kendall? Why did they pick you? Where did you meet? Why arent you answering our questions?" they start bombarding you with questions, none of which you plan to answer. You just keep walking, but this means you cant talk about what happened with kendall.. When you get to subway, you get your sandwiches, and start to walk back to the school. Usually, you would stay at subway, but you want to get away from the paparazzi, and you know they cant get into the school.

Since you cant get away from them, you decide to call your friend Sam to come pick you up. She says okay, and is there in 2 minutes. You push your way out from the group of photographers, and get in her car.

"thank you so much sam… those paparazzi are so annoying… I cant imagine being actually famous…" Carissa tells her.

"well, you kind of are famous around here… this is crazy! Howd you guys meet them?"

You give her a quick rundown of whats happened, leaving out the part about the date. You get back to the school, where you and Carissa quickly eat your subs, and then find a deserted hallway so that you can tell her what happened with kendall.

"well, basically what happened was when logan was dropping us off, and you and him were talking, I was just about to walk to the house, and all of a sudden, he called my name, asked what I was doing today, and said he wanted to see me again. I told him I wasn't busy, and asked if he meant a date. He smiled and said yes, so we planned on him picking me up, and well, you know what happened with Natalie and the phone call and all that… and that's what happened!" You say, smiling.

"that's awesome! Im so happy for ya, lizzy!" she said, using the name she knows you hate. You smile, but punch her in the arm.

The bell rings then, and you both stand up and head to your next classes.

The last 3 classes you have pass really slow. It feels like theyre never going to end! Ugh! Finally, the last bell rings, and you book it to your locker. You shove your books into your backpack, and hurry out the doors. You grab your phone from you pocket, and dial Kendalls number. He answers after the 2nd ring.

"hey liz" he says in a cheerful voice. "how was school?"

"ugh. School is school… the paparazzi attacked me and Rissa while we were walking to subway, so-"

"they attacked you?" he asks, sounding mad.

"well, not attacked…. But they bombarded us with questions… we didn't answer any, so don't worry… but it was just hard to get to subway… and we needed sam to come pick us up because we couldn't make our way to the school with out being annoyed to death by the stupid photographers…" you reply. "anyway, im walking towards-" you get interrupted by the clicks of cameras. "ohmygodd…" you say. "hold on." you tell Kendall. You pull the phone away from you mouth, and shout "GET AWAY! IM NOT DATING KENDALL! GET OUT OF HERE!" after about 5 minutes of intense stare downs, the paparazzi left you alone, and you put you phone back to your mouth. "sorry…"

"those douches don't understand when to leave people alone… sorry I got you sucked into this…" he replies.

"don't be sorry. Its not your fault. Anyway, im about two blocks away from the school. Come pick me up?"

"sure. Im actually right by the school, so itll be like, 30 seconds. In fact, I think I see you now…"

Sure enough, a black car pulls up next to you, and the passenger side window rolls down. Kendall leans over the seats, and looks at you.

"hop on in." he says with a smile.

You hang up your phone, and smile at him while you get into his car.

"hey" you say, and give him a hug.

"hey!" he says. "so. Where to? I hardly know anything about this town…."

"well, actually, I was thinking, because of those stupid photographers, we could just go to this little park around my house…" you suggest.

He smiles, and grabs your hand. "sounds like a plan" and starts to drive towards your house.


	12. A Date

**finally! on the date with kendall! and i dont know what his mascot was or where he went to school so i just made it up... im uber proud of this chapter! and thanks to my friend erin who helped me when i had major writers block! hope you like it! more tomorrow!(:**

* * *

><p>You look down at your hand, entwined with kendalls. A smile works its way onto your face. Youre holding hands with KENDALL SCHMIDT. How on gods earth did this happen? Well, however it happened, youre happy it happened.<p>

"so, how was your day? What did you spend your day doing in this TINY town?" you ask, looking at him. You realize he looks REALLY good today. He's wearing a hoodie that youre guessing is from his old high school. It says "Wichita Ravens" and has a picture of a raven on it. Also, hes wearing a pair of nice blue jeans and some black vans.

"well, I didn't really do anything… I just chilled with the guys on the bus. It was fun… but a guy can only play so much MW3, and kicking ass if I might add, before he gets sick of it." he says, smiling. "by the way, you look nice."

You blush, and look at your feet. "thanks.. You do too."

He looks at you and smiles. "how was your day? Im sure it was more interesting then mine…"

"ugh. Well, first, I had to rescue Rissa from students, and then my classes flew by till lunch…. At lunch, I was trying to talk to her, but we got surrounded by students again, and then while walking to subway, we got mobbed by paparazzi. On our way back, we got so sick of them, I had my friend sam pick us up. When we got back to school, my classes took FOREVER, and now, here we are."

"those stupid paparazzi…. Why do they have to harass you? They cant find out about this date… or they'll never leave you alone…" he trails off.

"its okay…" you say. You look at your hands again, and smile. "I cant believe you asked me on this date… why me? Im sure there are tons of other beautiful girls you've met at meet and greets and then had them picked as Covergirls, or worldwide girls, or whatever.. Why me, of all people?"

"sure, ive seen tons of girls more than once, but you are one of the few that ive seen three times." he smirks. When you roll your eyes, he laughs. "just kidding. But really, I guess I liked your confidence, and I couldn't seem to get away from you… but I don't mind. I like you, Liz." he says, causing you to blush again. "where to next? How do we get to this park?" he asks.

"uhm…. Turn right here, and drive till you get to the little bridge. After you pass the bridge, the park is on the left." you tell him. "I love this park… it reminds me of when I was a little girl. I used to ride my bike here with my friend Jessica… we used to climb up onto the dinosaur." you say, smiling. When he looks at you and raises his eyebrows, you giggle. "it's a slide, genius.."

"oh… well that makes a little more sense… a dinosaur slide?" he asks, as you drive up to the park.

You smile as he pulls into the parking lot, and point to the slide. He follows your point, and laughs when he sees the giant green dinosaur slide. "you weren't kidding… its something, I'll give you that!"

You stick your tongue out at him, and then pull your hand away from his. You climb out of the car, and he walks over to you. He smiles at you, and you start to walk towards the swings. You sit on one, and Kendall sits on the one next to you.

"was it weird? Going from a small town boy to a boy band member?" you ask, looking at him.

"it was so weird… but still, its amazing. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I mean, going from a high school nerd to a superstar… this is dream come true, you know. Its crazy. I get to do what I love, and its amazing to see that other people love it too! And I went to L.A. with two brothers… now I have six… this is definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me." he says with a huge smile. You can tell how much he loves what he does.

"where did you get your start in singing? Like, how did you meet dustin and start Heffron Drive?"

"whoa… you know about heffron drive? that's awesome! Well, I went to school with him, and we were pretty close most of middle school… freshman year, I was playing my guitar in my band room, and he heard. He brought it up one day, told me that he played too, and we started playing together, and that's that I guess… after we had been playing for a few years, I heard about the auditions for BTR, and I couldn't pass it up… I tried and I guess it worked." he tells you. "but enough about me… I want to hear more about you.. Have you lived here your whole life?"

"no… I moved here in third grade from the Green Bay area… I don't really remember much from there, but I had great friends.. And I still keep in touch with some of them. Some of them have changed so much its not even funny… I saw them for the first time a few months ago and they didn't even say hi even though they knew I hadn't seen them in like, 8 years…" you say. "I miss my good friends… I don't go there very often, and I miss my old babysitter too. Her sons were like my brothers… I havent talked to them in a good 4 years… well… small talk… but still… I want to visit them again…"

"how long have you been singing? And what kind of music do you like?"

"psh, depends what you mean by singing… like with the radio? As long as I can remember… the first song I memorized was 'Ring of Fire', or was it 'American Soldier'? well, either way, ive always loved music. I cant imagine my world with out it… but if you mean like in choirs, I joined a church choir in 2nd grade, and then I moved. I had to wait until 6th grade to join the school choir, and ive been in it ever since." you answer, smiling. Music is a huge part of your life. "I think I'll always be a country girl at heart… but lately I like pop, a little bit of rap, and some rock. I don't really like any screamo… but there are a few songs… "

"really? I cant see you listening to screamo… or rap…" he gives you a skeptical look.

"I love eminem…. So basically any songs by him are great! And like I said, not much screamo! I have like, 3 songs that I like… and they arent even hardcore screamo! We can blame sam for that…"

"well, eminem… I don't think its possible to dislike him. Hes pretty good… and what kind of screamo do you listen to?"

"have you ever heard of Blood on the Dancefloor?" you answer.

"them? Really? Psh…" he says.

You slap his arm, and laugh when he acts like it hurts.

The wind picks up, and you shiver a bit. He looks at you, and pulls of his hoodie. He's wearing a red aeropostale shirt. He holds out the hoodie to you.

"you can keep it… I don't want you to get cold…" you say pushing it back at him. He gets off the swing hes sitting on, and walks over to stand in front of you. He puts it in your lap.

"im not cold.. And you look like youre freezing. I don't want you to hate this date." he says, grabbing the chains of the swing and pushing it a bit. You just sit there and swing, and finally, put on the hoodie. Its still warm from him wearing it.

"don't worry." you say. "I wont hate it."


	13. Sing a Song

**sorry this is so late tonight... i had religion and a butt ton of math homework that had to get done... hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>After you say that, he just looks at you and smiles. You blush a little, and look down. The raven on his hoodie catches your eye.<p>

"what was Wichita like?" you ask, pointing at your stomach.

"its really nice.. But its nothing like L.A. I like being able to be at the beach a lot, so cali is a lot better for that." he answers, smiling. "I still love to visit, but I think my home is California now, and I wouldn't have it any other way." he's still standing in front of you, holding the chains of the swings, so you have to look up at him. Not that you don't always have to… youre super short compared to him!

"ive never been to California… ive been to Wichita though. My aunt lives there, and I went for my cousin's wedding like, 3 years ago. It was a lot of fun… but I hated the drive… 14 hours with Macy and my mom and dad? There and then back? Yeah, that's enough family time for me…" you reply.

He laughs. "Macy seems cool… and ive never met your parents, so I have no opinion about them. But im sure theyre nice people!"

"its obvious you havent spent much time with Macy… shes such a little copy cat! Everything I do, she does too. 'it's the highest form of flattery!' my ass. I mean, sure its cool she likes what I do, but im so sick of her always doing the same thing! Ugh!" you say. You push him away from the swing so that you can stand up. You get up, and walk to the slide you had pointed out when you first got to the park. Suddenly, you laugh. "This seemed so much bigger when I came here with Jess… but that was a good 7 years ago.." you giggle.

"well, im sure that you were pretty small then if youre bigger now.. Youre still tiny!" he says as he walks up next to you.

"oh shut up! Im just not a giant!" you laugh, and push him. "I actually don't mind being small and quiet… it makes it easier to stay out of the spot light."

"that's right… you don't like being the center of attention, do you?" he asks, putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards the little stream that runs by the park. You walk next to him, and when you get to the stream, pick up a rock and throw it in. It lands with a little splash.

"not really… I hate feeling like everyone is watching me… what if I screw up and make a fool of myself? Then everyone will laugh at me, making people watch me even more… so really, attention is just a vicious cycle that's out to get me."

"it seems like you have that explanation all figured out.." Kendall reaches down and grabs a stone, rolling it between his fingers before tossing it into the stream. "has it ever happened? The vicious cycle I mean. have you ever been caught in it?"

You frown a little, thinking of the last time it happened. "I was in like, 8th grade… I was doing a part in the play, and It was the big performance. I was walking across the stage, and Natalie tripped me. I fell flat on my face in front of everyone. No one believed me that Natalie tripped me, so I just looked like a klutz. And everyone laughed for a while, I got mad. She called me out after that, saying I was blaming her because im pathetic… then she brought up the fact that id never kissed anyone. Some one finally stood up for me at that point, saying that at least I wasn't a slut who kissed every guy I saw… but ever since then, ive been afraid of being the center of attention…"

"oh boy… sorry I brought it up…" he says, looking guilty. "you could've just said you didn't want to talk about it… I feel bad now.."

"its not your fault… I just don't understand how you can get up there and sing in front of all those girls. I'd panic…"

"I guess I just grew up performing… my brothers were always making me sing and I guess it just stuck… I love it."

"your lucky… I love to sing… and it would be so awesome to go up in front of crowds.. Hearing them sing my songs.. But I don't think I'll ever have the guts to get up in front of people…"

"well lets hear this voice of yours." he says suddenly, smiling at you.

"are you kidding me? No! you already heard me sing! At the meet and greet?" you exclaim.

He just grins. "nope. Lets hear it again! I want to hear that pretty voice of yours!"

"only if you sing with me!"

"hm… deal." he says, smiling. "what song should we sing?"

"do you know it will rain by bruno mars?" you ask.

"yep." he says, and he starts to sing. "_if you ever leave me, baby, leave some morphine at my door."_

You join in, "_cuz it would take a whole lot of medication, to realize what we used to have, we don't, have it anymore!_" you sing. You cant help but to smile. "is that enough singing for you?"

"NO! keep singing!" he laughs.

"_theres no religion that could save me, no matter how long my knees are on the floor." you both sing. You get through the first chorus before you stop singing._

"_aww, come on. that's all I get?" he asks._

"_hey, be happy you got that" you laugh. The sun is starting to go down, and the wind is getting stronger. "I think I need to get home… its starting to get dark, I have homework, and I feel terrible making you stay out here in the cold because I have your hoodie." you say, starting to pull off his hoodie. He stops you by grabbing your wrists._

"_keep it for now. We just have to walk to the car, and im not that cold. And youre right… lets get going." he replies, and releases one of your wrists, and moving his other hand to your hand. You walk back to his car, your hands swinging between the two of you._


	14. Meet the Mother

**sorry i didnt post last night.. i couldnt upload this part! but i hope ya like itt!(: one more tonight hopefully!**

* * *

><p>When you get to his car, Kendall opens the door and helps you in. "m'lady." he says with a smile. You giggle and get in.<p>

"thanks" you say. You watch as he walks around the car and climbs in on the drivers side. "seriously. Thanks. This was so much fun! I havent been on a simple little date like this in forever… and it was really nice."

"no problem. I had fun too. It was nice getting to know you better. And I was hoping you would like to do it again tomorrow…" he says.

"is that your way of asking me on another date?"

"….yes?" he says, but it sounds like a question.

"haha, well okay then… yes. What do you want to do tomorrow then?" you ask.

"well, I think it would be fun to go play some laser tag. The guys and I were planning a game, and logan is going to ask Rissa if she wants to come play. We know this place in Appleton, and we can pick you guys up after school. We wont stay too late, so you wont have to worry about school on Wednesday…" he suggests.

"sounds good! I love laser tag! I plan on kicking your guys' asses. Just saying." you smirk.

"oh, we'll see about that" he says laughing. "I'll bring my A Game… and make sure the guys do too. How does that sound? You and Rissa against the boys of big time rush?"

You look at him incredulously. "youre kidding… right? Do you want me to be slaughtered? NO! how bout you, me, and Carlos versus Logan, Rissa, and James?"

"fine with me!" he smiles, and drives you up to your house. He gets out, walks over to your side, and opens the door for you. Thanks for a great night, Liz. This has been one of my favorite dates ever. Cant wait for tomorrow" he says, grabbing your hand, pulling you closer, and kissing you quickly on the cheek. He starts to walk away, but you grab his arm.

"wait… my mom doesn't know I was with you tonight… or on Sunday… but I think I need to tell her about tomorrow… or else I don't think ill be able to go to Appleton…. So, shes going to ask about you and I think it would just be easier for you to meet her tonight. Please?" you add, when you see him look a little reluctant.

"uhm… okay…" he says finally. You smile and grab his hand, pulling him into the house.

"MOM! Im home!" you yell. "and I have someone I want you to meet!" your mom walks out of the kitchen holding a dish towel. She pauses when she sees you holding Kendall's hand.

"well hello… youre one of those boys from that band she likes, arent you?" she asks, holding out her hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"yes I am. I'm Kendall Schmidt… I'm part of Big Time Rush." he answers, reaching out and shaking your mothers hand.

"well, nice to meet you kendall. I'm Shawna… Liz's mother. Have you been with her all this time?" she asks, glancing at you. Kendall nods, while you reply with a cheerful "yep!"

"Kendall asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and the guys tomorrow after school. Logan is going to invite Rissa to come play laser tag with us in Appleton. We wont stay late, so it wont interfere with school on Wednesday… do you mind?" you ask, and give your mom the puppy dog eyes. She laughs.

"well, as long as you promise to be home by 9, I guess its okay. But I want you to call me when you get there." she say. She looks at kendall once more. "and you, be nice to my daughter… okay?"

"MOM!" you groan, embarrassed by your moms over protectiveness. Kendall just laughs.

"I will, Mrs. Cardin." he says, and looks at the clock on your wall. "I think I need to get back to the hotel… the guys are probably wondering where I am. I'll tell them the plan for tomorrow. Should I pick you up the same place I did today?"

"uhm… yeah. Probably. If we arent mobbed by paparazzi or students though, I will call you so that you can just pick us up by the school." you say slowly, wondering if you will have to walk the few blocks again. Wow, you never knew the paparazzi could be so irritating! "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" you murmur, walking him to the door. You stand on your tip toes and kiss his cheek.

Kendall smiles, gives you a big hug, and walks out the door, calling out over his shoulder "See you tomorrow!"

As you watch him walk away, you cant help but smile. He really is something special. You walk into the kitchen, and your mother looks at you.

"Elizabeth Cardin, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this boy. I was worried about where you were, because I never got a text or a call. Macy didn't know where you were either. If you are going to go out on a date with him, I would like to at least know about it. And when did you meet him? Should you even be going out on a date with a boy you've only known for a few days?" your mom floods you with questions, causing you to roll your eyes.

"Kendall is different, mom. Hes really nice, and he isn't pressuring me or anything like that. I'm sorry I didn't call or text you… I guess it kind of slipped my mind. We didn't do much.. We just sat at the park and talked for a few hours. I really like him, and I think he might actually like me." this is weird for you to say.. Most guys don't go for you. They like the super pretty, semi slutty girls like Natalie. Most guys look right past you, but kendall seems to like you for who you are. Your mother just looks at you, and then shrugs.

"if he treats you right, im fine with it. But keep in mind, liz. Hes a band member. I don't want you to get hurt" she says, and then goes back to washing the dishes.


	15. Driving

**well, i was busy so i am posting this late... anywho, just watched the new episode, big time move, and it was great!(: anywho again, please review!(:**

* * *

><p>After you hear your mom say that, you roll your eyes. Kendall really is different. Hes a really good guy, and you can tell that hes not one of those stupid celebrity guys that hit on every pretty girl they see. Anyway, you go up to your room, and pick something out to wear for laser tag tomorrow. As you look through the closet, you see your dress for the spring fling.. Ugh. You forgot about this… spring fling is this Friday, and you don't have a date. Big surprise there. Kendall said the next concert they had was next week… maybe you could convince him to be your date.<p>

You shake your head, trying to pick your out fit. You grab some cute flare jeans, and an off the shoulder grey and blue striped shirt, and throw them on chair by your bed. On the little table next to your bed, your cell phone starts buzzing. You have a feeling you know who it was.

Sure enough, it was a text from Carissa, and there were 6 others from her too. She was asking how the date was.

You smile as you type your reply. "it was great! Hes so sweet and cute! We just chilled at that little park. Are you going to play laser tag with us tomorrow?"

Her reply is almost instant. "DUH! Logan asked today. Im so excited! :D"

"awesome! So am I… and I gotta get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow.!" you text back. She sends back a quick good night, and you fall asleep with Kendall on your mind and a smile on your face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, you get in the shower quick, blow dry your hair, and throw your hair in a pony tail. At least your out fit is nice, even though your hair looks terrible. You walk outside to go to Kaylas moms car, and almost run into the black car in your drive way. You look in the window, and as you do, it starts to go down. Kendall looks out at you and smiles. "want a ride to school?" he asks.<p>

"uhm… yes?" you answer, but it comes out more like a question. "why are you awake? I thought you weren't doing anything till laser tag tonight…"

"well," he replies, "I woke up early and couldn't sleep. Plus, I wanted to hang out alone for a bit. Tonight were going to end up with everyone else for the night."

You cant help but smile. He wants to spend time with you! Its too bad that he has to keep up with the tour… "haha aww. Youre cute. And I wanted to hang out with you too." you smile.

"I always knew you thought I was cute…" he smirks at you.

You slap his arm, and stick your tongue out.

Since the school isn't that far from your house, you don't have much time with him. He turns on the radio, and you hear your latest favorite song, You Gonna Fly, by Keith Urban. You cant help but sing along.

"_you could be black bird, on a country stream, hiding from the world with a broken wing but you better believe youre gonna fly with me. You could be a song bird from new Orleans, scared of the rain, just scared to sing, but you better believe youre gonna fly with me"_ you belt out. When you look over at kendall, he is just sitting there smiling at you.

"what are you staring at, you dork?"

"you are so cute when you sing. You look like you love it so much!" he answers.

"I do love it… singing is one of my favorite things to do… I just hate being in front of people." you say as the two of you pull up to the school. You open the door, and pull your bag out of the back seat. "thanks for the ride. See you tonight!" you say cheerfully. He smiles and waves, and then pulls out of the parking lot.

"who was THAT?" you hear a voice ask behind you. You turn around, and see Natalie.

"THAT is none of your business." you reply sharply. You walk around her, and go to your locker. Carissa is waiting for you.

"HOW WAS IT?" she nearly screams at you.

"it was so much fun! I cant wait for tonight!" you say, smiling and then walking to class.

* * *

><p>The day passes pretty quick. A few people asked you about kendall, but they weren't mobbing you like yesterday. After your final class, you throw your books in your locker and go to find Carissa. She is sitting on the steps outside. When she hears you call her name, she stands up and walks over to you. As soon as she gets to you, a black car pulls up behind her. The window rolls down, and you see james lean out.<p>

"hey ladies…. Want a ride to a fun night of laser tag with a boy band?" he says with a smile.

You and Carissa giggle, nod, and climb in the car. Kendall is sitting in the drivers seat, and hes glancing in the mirror with an irritated look.

"whats with the pissed face, kendall?" Carissa asks.

"ask the idiot who invited you. And no, I don't mean hes an idiot for asking you to come with…" he adds, seeing Carissa's hurt expression. "he keeps throwing crap at me while im trying to drive…if he doesn't stop, he is going to be single handedly responsible for all of our deaths."

"oh boy…" you mutter, clicking your seat belt into place, and then punching logans arm.

"hey now… I think we should be nicer to the guy that is bringing you to play laser tag…" he says.

"but you arent… kendall is. And if you weren't here, im sure that Kendall, Carlos, and James would still bring us…" you laugh. He just smiles, and then gives Carissa a slightly awkward one armed hug. It was to cramped in the car for him to give her a legit hug.

Kendall glances at you and smiles. "off to play some laser tag. And I think Liz and I agreed that it would be Liz and Rissa against BTR." he says with a devious smile.

You reply with a swift kick to his seat. "WRONG."

You look over, and see carlos crammed in the far side, and he just give you an irritated look. "aww… whats wrong, Carlitos?"

"number one, do NOT call me carlitos. Number two, I am crammed in a car with two couples, leaving me for james… and honestly, hes not my type. Number three, I couldn't sleep last night."

"are you sure im not your type?" james says from the front, faking sadness. "and I thought you loved me!"

Carlos just throws a gum wrapper at his head, and kendall starts driving and laughing.


	16. Laser Tag and Screaming Girls

**this chapter took me a while to write... but im pretty proud of it! and this place in appleton? its legit. i love it there! anywho, i had slight writers block, but my friend byanka helped me out. thanks, love!(: enjoy and review pleasee!(:**

* * *

><p>The drive to Appleton is about 1 and a half hours away, and you've spend about 45 minutes just talking and laughing with the guys and Carissa. By this point, Logan has his arm around Carissas shoulders, and she has a huge smile on her face.<p>

At one point, Carissa looks over at you. "hey liz, did you ever find someone to go to Spring Fling with on Friday?"

You frown, and reply "no… not yet." this just reminded you that you were thinking about asking kendall…. After about another 10 minutes of driving, the song I Like How It Feels by Enrique Iglesias blasts from the radio. You and Carissa scream, and the guys look at you like youre insane. "What?" you both ask at the same time, causing you both to laugh.

"this is our song!" Carissa squeals.

"_so I keep living cuz it feels right, and its so nice, and id do it all again. This time, its forever, it gets better, and I, I, I like how it feels."_ you both sing.

The guys look at you and laugh. Kendall looks over at James expectantly. James just looks at him and nods. You and Carissa give each other confused looks, but shake it off and keep singing. When the song ends, you high five, and laugh. The last 30 minutes, you all spend singing along to the radio. You never thought you would be singing with big time rush on your way to play laser tag with them. This is crazy!

When you finally get to where the laser tag arena is, carlos basically falls out of the car.

"gee carlos," Carissa says. "I guess you didn't want to be anywhere near me.." she says jokingly. He smiles, and then gives her a huge hug.

"are you kidding me, Rissa? I love you!" he screams. She giggles, and pushes him off.

Kendall walks over to you, and puts his arm around your waist. "so if we already had our first date at the park, does that mean this is date two? Or is it just us hanging out?"

You put you arm around his waist, and say "date two" with a smile. He smiles back, and starts pulling your towards the building. When you get inside, you find out that its not just for laser tag, but it has a ton of arcade games, a mini golf course, a go kart track, and some batting cages.

Kendall leads you to the counter. "can we get a game of laser tag for 6 people?" the guy who is behind the counter nods, and sets everything up. When you look at the teams, its you, Kendall, and James versus Carissa, Logan and Carlos. When everyone is set in their teams, Kendall james and yourself get all your gear on, and go into the arena. There are a ton of black lights, and it looks so cool!

"ready to kick some ass, liz?" james says with a smile.

"You know it!" you reply, grinning.

Next thing you know, a buzzer goes off, and the vests and guns light up. The game has begun! You and kendall creep along the sides. All of a sudden, you see a green vest.(your team is red) and you point your gun at the green vest. Next thing you know, your vest is blinking. You turn around, and you see Carlos standing behind you with a huge smirk.

"gotcha liz! Now maybe you wont call me carlitos!" he yells, and then runs away. You cant help but smile.

The game goes on for the next 10 minutes, and when you walk out, you check your scores. You got fourth place… oh well. It was a fun game!

You look outside, and see the go karts. You walk over to kendall and grab his arm. "we should totally go play go karts! I love them!" you say to him.

He grabs your hand and says "definitely! Yo, guys! Lets go drive some go karts!" when they all smile and agree, you start to walk out, but are interrupted by a group of screaming girls. "what the hell! How do they always find us?" he mutters under his breath, so that only you can hear him. He drops your hand so that nobody sees youre together. He puts on a fake smile. You get pushed to the side, and girls are shoving pieces of paper at all of the guys. Carissa gets pushed aside too, and she walks over to you. From the look on her face, you can see that shes just as irritated as you. You both glance at the crowd of girls with the guys in the middle, and you head outside.

The batting cages were open, so you both walk over to them. The softball season was starting soon, and truthfully, you havent been practicing like you were supposed to be…

"ugh. I didn't realize being famous would be that irritating… we are so lucky they didn't see us holding hands with them… we would be attacked even worse by paparazzi…" Carissa says, handing you a helmet as you grab a bat.

"I know… but I wish we could just hang out with them somewhere without being mobbed…" you answer, letting the door to the batting cage swing shut behind you. You've been playing softball since you moved to your current house… you love it! Carissa plays too, and so do a lot of your other friends. Plus, it helps you stay in good shape over the summer.

The balls fly at you, and you hit one after the other. It feels good, but you are kind of rusty after not playing for so long. In the cage next to you, Carissa does the same. After about 20 minutes, you hear some one walk into the cage. You look back, and smile when you see kendall walking up behind you.

"hey, get out! You could get hit, and youre distracting me!" you say to him

He smiles, but turns and walks out. "oh, so I distract you? In a good way or a bad way?"

"a good way." you say just loud enough for him to hear, but too quiet for the crowd of girls still following behind him. "always a good way…"


	17. Go Karts

**this one took a good two hours to write... i worked hard! hope you like it!(:**

* * *

><p>When you finish the round of softballs, you walk out of the cage, and go stand by Kendall. "can we PLEASE go on the go karts now?" you plead with him.<p>

"haha, sure!" He says, walking over by the other guys. "hey, lets go hit up the go karts!" he calls to the others, who shout in response. You take that as a yes!

As you walk over, the crowd of girls is still following behind you. When you look over at kendall, hes on his cell phone, and from what you can hear, it sounds like hes pleading with someone. Finally, he sighs in relief and hangs up. When you get to the go kart track, you get into your karts, and all of a sudden, about 5 random fan girls get into the other cars. The guys just look at you and Carissa apologetically. The fans that were in the karts looked like they were about to have panic attacks. You cant really blame them… you were the same way when you first met them…

You race around the track a few times, and you realize something about kendall you hadn't really noticed before… hes BEYOND competitive! He lapped you about two times… but you got third! that's good…. Right?

After playing two more rounds of go karts, you decide to go do some more batting. As you walk over to the batting cages, a girl walks up to you and hugs kendall. You look at him, and raise your eyebrows. He smiles, and puts his arm around the girls shoulder as he walks over to you.

As he walks towards you, the crowd of girls mobs them again, so you cant figure out whats going on and who this girl is. You groan, and walk over to Carissa.

"what the heck? Where did all these girls come from? I thought we would just be able to hang out with the guys today…" you say, pouting slightly.

"I know! This was technically mine and logans first date… youre lucky kendall asked you out yesterday…" she whines. You nod, knowing that its true.

"who do you think that girl that hugged kendall was? He seemed like he knew her… what if he doesn't really like me, and he likes that other girl?" you start to panic, and twirl your hair around your finger.

"liz, calm down. You know he likes you. Shes prolly just a friend. Chill out." she says, putting her arm around your shoulders. You look back at the mob, and nod.

"I hope youre right…"

About ten minutes later, you get sick of batting, so you go to the mini golf course, and sit on some of the giant obstacles on the course.

"so, I wanted to talk more about this in the car, but you looked like you didn't want to talk about it in front of the guys… whats going on with you for the Spring Fling?" Carissa asks.

"I really don't know… kendall said his next concert was next week, and the dance is Friday night, so maybe he would be willing to go with me… I was going to ask him when ever we got some alone time… what about you? Who are you going with?"

"I was actually kinda thinking the same thing about logan… maybe he would go with me…" she shrugs.

Next thing you know, someone is pulling you off the giant log you were sitting on.

"AHHH!" you scream. The person who pulled you off simply laughs, and hugs you from behind. You recognize the laugh. "KENDALL SCHMIDT! YOU JERK!" you yell at him. "you almost scared me to death! Youre lucky im tiny and that you can hold me!"

"hey, even if you were bigger, I think I could hold you. Im Spiderman, I can do anything!" he chuckles, dropping into a Spiderman pose. You cant help but giggle.

"youre such a child!" you mutter. Next to you, logan is pulling himself up to talk to Carissa, and the brunette girl you saw hugging kendall is walking towards you. Kendall looks over and, when he sees her, smiles.

"oh, by the way liz, I wanted you to meet someone. This is my cousin Erin. I invited her to come here when all the fans attacked… I heard some of the fans asking each other if I was dating you, and I don't want the paparazzi to harass you. I called her to make it look like you were here to hang out with my cousin, and not go on a date with me. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you…" he trails off. "erin, this is my date, Liz." he says pointing to you. You get butterflies when he calls you his date. You havent dated anyone in a long time…

"nice to meet you, Liz. Youre the girl my cousin wouldn't shut up about for the past few days." she says, smirking at kendall. His face turns a little red, and you giggle at him.

"you too." you smile at her. She smiles back, and then walks over to james and carlos, who are arguing over who won the last go kart race.

"so," you say, turning back to kendall. "I had something I wanted to ask you.." you blurt out, before you catch yourself.

He looks at you. "…and what would you like to ask me?" he asks after you don't ask for a few seconds.

"well, theres this dance thing at my school on Friday, and if your concert isn't till next week, and im going to the dance alone, and we've gone on a few dates, I was wondering…. Do you want to be my date to the Spring Fling?" you stutter out.

He smiles, "of course I'll be your date to spring fling." he says, and after looking around to be sure no one was watching, gives you a quick peck on the cheek. When you blush, he chuckles. "youre cute when you blush.." he tells you.

You start to blush even more, and give him a hug.

All of a sudden, carlos runs over to you two. "I saw that kiss, kendall… look at you two little love birds!" he says. You laugh, and punch his arm. "WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIEND HARASSING ME? She uses words, and says she doesn't love me, and you punch me! Jeez! All I did was bring you to play laser tag!" he mutters, pretending it hurt.

"oh shut up, carlos. I do love you!" you say, jumping on his back, and locking your arms around his neck. "now carry me to the car… I don't feel like walking!" you giggle. Kendall laughs, and pulls you off his shorter friends back.

"well, I say we need to get you home. Youre becoming delusional if youre saying you love carlos… hes hard to love. Hes always cranky, and apparently, james is pretty offended that carlos doesn't love him… and we don't want james mad at you for stealing his man." he jokes, getting a glare from carlos. Kendall smiles, and leads you, Carlos, Carissa, James, and Logan to the car, and starts to drive you back home.


	18. Tired Everyone

**this was hard to write... not sure why, but it was. sorry its so late... i felt like crap when i got home from school, so i went to sleep right away, then i had to sing at my schools basketball game, and then i finally got time to write it, so sorry if it sucks. reviews please!(:**

* * *

><p>Your full day must've really tired you out. The next thing you know, kendall is shaking your shoulder. "Liz," he says quietly. "liz, youre home. Wake up!"<p>

"ugh." you groan, getting out of the car. Carissa was gone, so Kendall must've dropped her off first.

"well, good morning, or evening, I guess…" he tells you, smiling.

"haha, morning/evening to you too. How long was I asleep?"

"about 20 minutes after we got in the car, you passed out on Carlos's shoulder. Speaking of which, you best be ready for some black mail… he had a little bit of fun taking photos of you sleeping." he chuckles.

"CARLOS!" you shout. He just smirks, and waves his iPhone at you. The only think you can see on the screen is a photo of you with carlos pointing at you, laughing.

"you are so cute when youre sleeping" he teases you.

You stick your tongue out at him, and then look out at Kendall, who is just sitting there laughing at your fight with Carlos.

"so, did you have fun today, Liz?" kendall asks, grabbing your hand, and walking with you to your front door.

"of course! I havent been to play laser tag in forever! Plus it was nice to do a little batting. I havent batted for a long time, and if I want to make the team again, I have to do amazing. I mean, last year, I hardly made the team, and now im just rambling, and I think I need some sleep…" you trail off.

"I cant argue with that. But I have to agree with carlos too… you are cute when you sleep." he smiles as he tells you this. You smile back.

When you get to the door, you drop his hand, and start to say goodnight. However, he catches you by surprise, and pulls you into a tight hug. When you look at him, hes staring at your lips, and his are just inches away. Slowly, he starts to lean towards you, and next thing you know, Kendall's lips are on yours. The kiss just lasts a few seconds, but those were an AMAZING few seconds.

"good night liz." he says, hugging you quickly, and then walking back to the car, leaving you standing there, staring after him.

"good night…" you whisper after he pulls out of the driveway. When you walk into the house, you see your mother watching you. "have you been watching that whole time?" you ask nervously.

"naturally. I thought I told you to be careful with that boy. you've know him for what, 4 days? Now youre allowing him to kiss you? How much do you know about this boy?" she asks skeptically.

"mom, hes a nice guy. I trust him. And I hope you learn to like him, because hes my date to spring fling. And that was our second date… and its not like he was forcing me to kiss him… I didn't mind." you reply sharply. And with that, you walk up stairs to your room. When you get there, you change into your sweats and a t-shirt. You crawl into your bed, and fall asleep with a smile on your face.

The next morning, you wake up, take a power shower, blowdry your hair, and straighten it. When you look in the mirror, you hardly recognize yourself. You usually don't look this happy or alive in the morning. it's a new thing, but you like it, and hope it continues. Still, this waking up early crap isn't floating your boat.

After eating an apple, you brush your teeth, put on some make up, then grab your bag and head out the door. You were expecting it today, so seeing the black car in your drive way didn't surprised you.. You walked over, opened the door, and climbed in next to kendall.

"morning, Liz.." he says, kind of slowly.

"jeez, you sound awake. Why so sleepy?" you ask, playfully messing with his hair.

He grabs your hand away from his head, but doesn't let go as he puts his hand on his leg.

"after we dropped you off, we went back to the hotel, but stayed up really late, hanging out at the pool.." he says tiredly.

"were the lifeguards cute?" you tease.

"well, one was a blonde…"

"were you hitting on her?"

"sorry, but I don't really think Mike was my type. Hes just a buddy." he says, chuckling a bit. "but even if he was my type, I wouldn't hit on him. I like you."

You blush, and look at the radio dial. Kendall was listening to some rock song that youd never heard. You turn the station to your favorite one. It plays all types of music, from rock, to country, to pop, and even a little bit of rap. However, it was early, so all that was going on was the stupid talk shows. "ugh…" you say, irritated by the lack of music.

Kendall looks at you, realizes what you want, and reaches into the center counsel. He rummages around for a few seconds, then pulls out an adapter for an ipod. He plugs it in, then hands you a blue ipod nano. "pick a song, any song." he says with a smile. You giggle, and put on Mockingbird, by eminem. As the rap song starts playing through the stereo, kendall looks at you with surprise.

"you like eminem?" he asks.

"duh… I think everyone, although some would never admit it, likes at least one eminem song… this is my favorite." you tell him. "I actually love eminem. I like how he doesn't just rap about sex and girls, but he raps about life, and says it like it is. I guess I like his attitude sometimes, how he doesn't let things faze him…"

"that's awesome! Most girls ive gone on dates with don't like eminem… they just like pop songs. Do you listen to all sorts of music?"

"yeah… basically anything with a cool beat I'll listen to…" you say.

After a few minutes of talking about music, kendall pulls into the school parking lot.

"see you later… well, if you want to hang out tonight…"' he says.

"of course I want to hang out tonight! But for now, I want you to go back to your hotel, and get some sleep. You look like you could pass out at any second. In which case, be careful driving back. See you tonight!" you say, closing the door, and waving as he pulls away.


	19. Insecurities

**sorry this is so late... i felt sick today, so i basically slept when i got home... then i had religion class. but im pretty proud of this one... i want their rooms so badly... review and enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p>As soon as kendall is out of your sight, you turn around, and run into someone.<p>

"oh my god! Im so sorry! I didn't see you there!" you say.

"watch where youre going, whore." Natalie says, turning around.

"ohh… its just you… in that case, NOT SORRY." you say, and walk away. Natalie is such a jerk! What did you ever do to her? NOTHING.

After your little run in with Natalie, your day passes quickly. You know you get to hang out with kendall tonight, so you were looking forward to it all day. You didn't really have anything planned… so you you were just kind of going to do what ever felt like fun.

When your final class ends, you grab your book bag, and walk out to the front steps of the stairs. Youre sitting there for about 10 minutes before the familiar black car drives up and rolls down the window.

"hey, lady. Want a ride?" kendall asks, smiling from the drivers side.

"if you don't mind." you smile back, throwing your book bag into the back seat. "so, stranger. What do you have planned for today?"

He looks thoughtful for a few seconds, and then says "how bout we go back to my hotel and chill at the pool for a bit?"

"sounds like a fun time… will the other guys be there?"

"I don't think so… Carlos is going to play some paint ball… James is going shopping I think… and Logan is taking Rissa to see some movie." he tells you.

You smile. Carissa had been talking about going to that movie with logan all throughout lunch… you were happy for her! "awesome." you say, but then something occurs to you. "I don't have my swim suit though…"

"we can stop at your house and pick it up on the way." he says.

"okey dokey."

"oh, and random question… I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday. For this spring fling thing, how dressy should I be?" he asks.

You think for a couple seconds, and then reply "not super dressy… just a nice dress shirt, and dress pants. And by the way, thank you so much for agreeing to be my date! I was all worried I was going to have to go to another dance alone… so its really nice to finally go with someone again!"

"When was the last time you went to a dance with someone?" he wonders aloud.

You blush slightly. "well… last dance of 8th grade I think… I went with a guy named Collin…. I thought he actually liked me… but I found out he only went with me because Natalie told him to, and then to 'break my heart' at the end of the dance… but he ended up liking me as a friend, so he just told me nicely why he went with me… so that sucks… and since then, ive had like, 2 boyfriends, both of which now hate me… so I kinda gave up on guys for a while… all they seem to like to do is hurt me."

"why would someone hate you?" he asks.

"well, do you want just the major reasons, or a long list of the little ones?" you say, feeling slightly sad. You honestly don't know why kendall is taking such an interest in you… no one else does… you arent anything special in your mind.

"what do you mean? theres nothing to not like! Youre pretty, sweet, kind, generous, and funny. What more could a person want in a friend or a girlfriend?"

"yeah, theres also the fact that im childish, annoying, not that pretty, impatient, short, kind of loud, a nerd, I hate my laugh, my voice is high pitched and annoying, and-" you get cut off by kendall.

"liz, im not kidding, and none of that is true. Youre beautiful, not annoying at all, one of the funniest girls I know, and an extremely caring person. don't talk about yourself like that. Its not true." he says, grabbing your hand and kissing it.

You smile slightly. that's the first time anyone other than your family or Carissa has said something like that to you, and it gives you a slight boost in confidence. "thanks, but I still don't see the attraction of myself…"

Kendall pulls into your driveway, and cuts the engine. He gets out, and walks over to your door, opening it for you. "you don't see yourself very clearly, do you?" he grabs your hand, and you walk to your house.

"I see myself the way most other people do… its weird to have someone see me differently…" you mutter, opening the door and walking into your house. When your mom sees you and kendall holding hands, she narrows her eyes a bit.

"hello, kendall, Liz. Where are you going?" she asks.

"Hi, mrs Cardin. I was just taking liz-" kendall starts to say.

"hes going to drive me to the YMCA… they have some open swim thing tonight, and we're meeting Logan and Rissa there. I forgot about it, and I left my swim suit here… were just stopping to get it quick." you say quickly.

"Rissa is going to be there?" your mom asks.

"yes, she is."

"okay, I guess ill see you later tonight. Have a good time. Nice seeing you again, Kendall." your mother says dismissively.

You pull kendall towards your bedroom. You push the door open, and as you walk in, you look at him to see his reaction. His eyes widen a bit at seeing your room. Its purple and white, and there is a small vanity/desk area on one wall. On the opposite wall, there is a large window with pale purple curtains. A silver chandelier hangs from the ceiling, and a purple shag rug covers most of the hardwood floor. You love your room… its very elegant, and super calming. His reaction makes you smile. He obviously wasn't expecting you to have a room like this.

Your family isn't rich, but its fairly successful. that's why they were able to make your room so extravagant.

"this is your room?" he says, staring around in awe.

"yep!" you say, going to your small white dresser that is in the corner and pulling out your white and blue striped bikini. "you like it?"

He nods, and looks around. "this is incredible! Whats your sisters room like if yours is this amazing?"

"ill show you." you say, grabbing his hand again and pulling him to Macy's room. When you push the door open, he still looks around in awe.

"whoa…" he says.

Macys room isn't as sophisticated as yours, but its still really nice. Its mainly painted green and white, but there is a lot of pink too. A white circular light hangs from the ceiling, and pink and green shelves line the walls, filled with photo frames. Her bed is pink, and she has a pink desk, and two white bean bag chairs.

"well, we better go… I don't want macy to know I was in here!" you laugh. You wave to your mom as you walk out, and back to kendalls car.

* * *

><p><strong>this is how i imagine their rooms.<strong>

Lizs: http:/ /beautiful-purple-bedroom-for-teenage

and Macys: http:/ .com /21-colorful-kids-room-design-ideas /21-colorful-kids-room-design-ideas-pretty-in-pink-teen-bedroom /

(just get rid of the spaces..)


	20. Swimming

**this is definitely not my favorite, but its the best i can do for now. im tired, and i need some sleep. cant update tomorrow, cuz im going to a friends house, but saturday, there will be more. any reviews would be nice, so dont be afraid to leave any! please and thanks!(:**

* * *

><p>"sorry I had to interrupt when you were saying where we were going… but if my mom knew that it was just us, she'd flip. For some reason, she doesn't trust you… she thinks youre like every other popstar out there, who dates every pretty girl you see…." you apologize for your mothers actions.<p>

"so should I be worried about us?" kendall asks, raising his eyebrows. When you shake your head no, he continues with "and do you trust me?"

"definitely. I've known you a shorter time then some people at my school, but I think you know more about me than about half the Juniors at my school..""well im flattered to have gotten the pleasure of getting to know you!" he smiles, starting the engine and driving the ten minutes to the hotel.

When you get there, you see that its one of the nicest hotels in the area… four stars actually. Kendalls cuts the engine, walks over to you, and grabs your hand, leading you to the elevator. He pushes the button for the 5th floor, and you start to hum to end the silence of the elevator.

"what song are you humming? I don't recognize it.." he asks, glancing at you. The doors open, and he pulls you out of the elevator to his room. He pulls out the key, and opens the door, leading you in. the room is huge… it has to be a suite.

"uhm… You're Gonna Go Far Kid. Its been stuck in my head all day!" you tell him. You look around, see the bathroom, and head towards it so that you can change. After putting on your bikini, you look in the mirror. You cringe, because even though you aren't anorexic, you are very self conscience. Your ribs are slightly visible, and you hate it.

When you walk out, kendall turns and looks at you, stopping and staring for a few seconds. You get anxious, and cover your stomach with your arms when he doesn't look away. He notices your attempt to get attention away from yourself, and then grabs his swim trunks and heads to the bathroom to change. You know you should be flattered, but you cant help but feel nervous about your body.

You walk over to the bed, sit down, and grab your phone. When you check it, you have a new text from Carissa. She says shes having a great time with logan. You smile, and send back that youre happy shes having fun.

Kendall opens the door, and walks out of the bathroom. You cant help but stare… he has an amazing body. It doesn't make you uncomfortable, but you don't like the fact that he has such a good body, and yours is so tiny and too skinny.

"What?" he asks, reaching out his hand, waiting for you to take it. You stand up, grab a towel, and after wrapping it around yourself, and grab his hand. He smiles when you do, and leads you to the door.

"nothing…" you mutter back.

The pool is on the first floor, so you have to take the elevator again. You start humming the same song you had been humming earlier.

"seriously, liz. Whats up? You seem like somethings bothering you." kendall asks.

"I already told you I don't like how I look… and next to you, I look down right unhealthy. Im too skinny… and you are like, perfectly in shape… I don't like looking unhealthy…"

"I hope you realize im not going back on my word… I still think youre beautiful." he says, looking at you. When you don't look back, he sighs, and puts his hand against your cheek, making you look at him. He sees the skepticism in your eyes, and then leans down to kiss you quick.

Just then, the doors open. You look up, and see Carlos standing there. He looks at you and kendall with surprise. "what are you two doing here?" he asks.

"Liz and I wanted to hang out and go swimming, so we came here." kendall replies. "why are you here? Werent you going to play paintball?"

"well, I did for a little while, got my ass kicked by a 13 year old girl, gave up, came back. Plus, I think its time I got some sleep… I havent gotten a good nights sleep in a long time… so im going to take a nap. See you guys later." he says as the three of you switch places, Carlos ending up in the elevator, and you and kendall in the lobby.

"hes not normal, is he?" you giggle.

"nah… but if he was, what fun would he be?" kendall smiles back.

The two of you walk to the pool, and when you get there, you see that its very nice. You put your towel on a chair by a table, and start to walk to the pool. You look over just in time to see Kendall charging you, planning on pushing you in the pool. You jump out of the way quick enough to make him end up in the pool alone, which makes you laugh.

He swims to the side, and rests his chin on the edge. "are you gunna join me, or will I be swimming alone?" he questions you.

"hmmm… first you try to push me in, and now you want me to join you? I think not!" you joke, starting to walk away from the edge. You feel kendalls hand wrap around your ankle.

"don't make me pull you in…" he threatens. "and don't think I wont… because I think we both know I will."

You put your hands up in surrender, and sit on the side of the pool, your feet dangling in the water. Next thing you know, kendall pulls you in.

"HEY!" you scream, splashing him, "I don't think that was really necessary!"

"oh wasn't it?" he asks with a smirk.


	21. Long days

**so beyond sorry this took so long to write... i had MAJOR writers block... and i was beyond busy for the past few days... sorry... i hope you like it anyway... reviews please.!**

* * *

><p>After swimming for about 2 hours, you get out and go to the hot tub. The hot water is so relaxing. The past few days, although not really STRESSFUL, were crazy. Kendall gets out of the pool and follows you.<p>

"so, did you have fun?" he asks.

"oh, you mean when you kept splashing me and pushing me under and pulling my feet out from under me? Oh yeah, that was a blast." you say, your voice dripping with sarcasm. "but yeah, I really did have fun. Thanks for bringing me here." a smile creeps onto your face.

"aww, that's nice." he smirks back.

You cant help but notice that every time you look at him he is closer to you. Next thing you know, he has his arm around your shoulder. You lean your head over, and rest it on his shoulder. You sit like that for a couple of minutes, and then you pull away. Kendall looks at you, and all of a sudden, he's kissing you.

Kissing him will never get old. Every time he presses his lips to yours, you cant help but feel like youre flying. He makes you feel special, and beautiful. Not many guys have taken time to do that. But he has…

He pulls back, and smiles at you. "well, its 7;30... Do you think you should be getting home soon?"

You glance at the clock, thinking. "yeah, probably. Ugh… I don't want to go home and have my mom ask me about how It was… I mean its nice she cares, but I did lie, and say I was here with Rissa…"

"well, why don't you just say that you didn't really talk much…. That way, you arent COMPLETELY lying…" he suggests.

You half smile in response. "I guess… but still. Itll just be easier to go with the story with her here…"

He shrugs, and then pulls himself out of the hot tub. He holds out his hand to help you out, and you take it.. He pulls you up, and then pulls you into a hug. You just stand there, leaning into his embrace for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>You crawl into your bed, and think about what happened after you and kendall left the pool. As soon as you walked into the lobby, you were mobbed by paparazzi. You immediately hid your face by ducking into kendalls shoulder. He put his arm around you, and pulled you into the elevator, which surprisingly, was empty. When you got back to his floor, you booked it to his room before the paparazzi found you again. When you got there, you changed quickly, and put your hair up in a pony tail. He changed too, and then he gave you a hoodie, and some sunglasses.<p>

You both went to the elevator, and then, when you were back in the lobby, booked it to his car. He pulled out before any of the paparazzi could follow him. When you got to your house, you were lucky. Your mom was busy watching some show on tv. She barely said hi, so she didn't question you on your night. And now, you were just getting out of the shower, and going to sleep. Even though you and kendall had your tense moments, it was a great night. You were kind of dreading tomorrow because kendall had to do some dance rehearsals, and anyway, you had to bring Macy to some appointment. In other words, you couldn't see him. you'll just have to get through it….

* * *

><p>Your day passes slowly, but theres not much you can do. But hey, tomorrow is spring fling, and Kendalls your date! The only thing that made your day good was when you got a voicemail from kendall.<p>

"_Hey liz! So, uhm, rehearsal starts in about 10 minutes, and we were early to the studio thingie, and we got bored so we called you… even though youre at school. Now you have something to make you smile!"_ kendalls voice says. All of a sudden, you hear Carlos's voice in the background.

"_tell her I love her! LIZ! I LOVE YOU! OWWWW!" _you hear, and cant help but giggle. You have a feeling kendall punched him, which is the source of the "owww."

"_anywho, liz, just wanted to say hey, and that I cant wait for the spring fling tomorrow. Ill pick you up at about, like, 6:30? Text me tonight! See ya tomorrow!" _he says_._

Those boys may be crazy, but they sure know how to make you smile.

Well, todays spring fling! The dance starts at 7, and kendalls picking you up half an hour before that. School is giving you a two hour early release today, and you just got out. Carissa is coming over to your house to get ready.

"hey." her cheerful voice meets you as you walk to your locker. You look over your shoulder and see her walking behind you.

"hey! Im so excited for this! I cant believe Kendalls my date…" you trial off.

"im so happy for you! And im pretty amazed im going with Logan… but im pumped!" she smiles back.

You quickly grab your backpack, and then drive home. When you get there, you immediately turn on your curling iron. You have to look great tonight… tomorrows kendalls last day in Wisconsin, and you want to impress him tonight. Your hair looks really good if you curl it right, and only Carissa curls it the way you like it… you wait for it to heat up, and then look at your dress. Its form fitting, and mostly black. The top however, has a pink ribbon and then zebra print above it. Its not super short, but its not long either. It fits you perfectly. You love it!

When the iron heats up, you sit down in front of Carissa. She starts curling small chunks of hair, until your head is a mass of elaborate curls. You carefully pin it up, and then curl Carissas hair for her. When you both finish your hair, you look amazing. The guys will definitely be impressed! You get into your dresses, and then you put on a little bit of make up. When you look in the mirror, you smile. You both look great, and you take a few pictures.

Just when you start to walk down the stairs, the door bell rings. The guys are here!


	22. Spring Fling

**So! this chapter took a while to write, but i am really proud of it! i think its cute! and sorry i took so long to post again... but im promising another chapter by fridaay.(:**

* * *

><p>You start to go to the door, but you mom beats you there. You silently hope shes nice to the boys. You let out a relieved sigh when you hear her greet them with "hello boys! don't you look nice tonight! I think the girls are on their way down now…"<p>

You walk around the corner just as she says that. A smile works its way onto your face as kendalls jaw drops as he looks at you.

"oh my god… Liz, you look amazing!" he stutters out. Kendall sees beautiful girls all the time, so getting him to react like this must mea you look really nice!

"thanks" you giggle. "you look nice too!"

Hes wearing black dress pants with a blue button up shirt. Logan is also wearing black pants, but with a red button up shirt.

Beside you, Carissa is giggling at kendalls reaction, and logan is just staring at Carissa.

"Carissa, you look beautiful!" he says as he walks over and gives her a hug. She smiles and hugs him back. The look on her face makes you think she feels the same way as you do.

"you all look very good!" you mom says, smiling. The fact that shes being so nice makes you relax a little more. "lets go take some photos! How about outside, by the big tree out there?" she suggests. When you, kendall, Carissa and logan nod, she leads you outside.

When you get to the tree, you stand by kendall, and Carissa stands by logan. Kendall puts his arm around your waist, and logan does the same to Carissa. You stand by Carissa, and put your arm around here shoulders. You get a few group photos, and then a few of just you and kendall. You do a few traditional arm-around-the-waist photos, but get a few fun ones too. In one, kendalls doing his spiderman pose, and youre just standing next to him with your hand resting on his head. Logan and Carissa laugh at that one.

Logan and Carissa get some nice ones, and a few fun ones too, but in their fun one, Carissa is on logans back, playing with his hair as he looks back at her. it's a really cute photo!

As you look through the photos, you find one of you and kendall that you didn't know your mom took. In it, kendall is standing behind you with his arms around your waist, and your holding his hands. His chin is resting on your shoulder, and youre both looking at something that the camera didn't capture. The smiles on your faces are adorable!

Kendall looks over your shoulder as you look through the photos. "that's a great photo! I might need you to send that to me…."

You smile at him. "of course! Well, you wont get it for a while…"

"ugh… your right…" he looks thoughtful for a few moments. "yo, logan. What time are we leaving tomorrow?" he calls out to his friend.

"uhm…. 3, maybe?" logan replies.

"okay, if were leaving at three, why don't I pick you up at like, 11 and we go print the photos?"

"sounds like a plan!" you smile at him. You all walk though the house, and you and Carissa grab your cell phones and cameras.

"have fun tonight, kids. Behave, and I want liz and rissa home by 12:30. Do you understand?" she questions, looking at kendall and logan. The boys nod, and then say good bye to your mom. Kendall grabs your hand, and leads you to the car.

The drive to the school is full of just talking and laughing. As kendall drives, he keeps holding your hand and looking over at you, smiling. When you get to the school, the parking lot is full of cars, and students all dressed up for the dance. The fact that kendalls your date still amazes you.

"oh, by the way kendall, thanks for agreeing to be my date… " you smile shyly at him.

"seriously, its no problem. I don't mind going on dates with pretty ladies." he chuckles back. He quickly leans down and gives you a kiss on the cheek. You cant help but blush. He smiles back, and you start to pull him towards the dance.

When you get in, you look around the gym. It has streamers all over the walls, and balloons attached to the streamers. Brightly colored lights flash throughout the large room. You smile, and look around.

Carissa and logan walk up next to you, and you all walk out to the dance floor. However, since you cant stand your heels, you slip them off and put them by the bleachers like most of the other girls. The only few girls you can see with their heels still on is (surprise…) Natalie and her snotty little friends. But who cares… tonight is about you, kendall, and your friends! You arent going to let her get to you!

The DJ blasts Domino by Jesse J. You love this song! You start dancing, and all around having a great time. It made your day when Love Letter by Heffron Drive came on, and Kendall started singing. He got a few confused glances from the people close enough to tell his voice was the same.

Everything was going great, until Natalie came over…

"aww. Hi liz… look at you with your sexy date… whys he here with you? Was he desperate for a way to get into the school? He could've gone with me… I need a date." she says, grabbing kendalls hand, and frowning when he pulls his hand away. "come on. I could make your night ten times better than if you stay with this little nobody."

"uhm, im perfectly fine with being here with liz." he tells her, pulling you closer to him. You put your arm around his waist.

"yeah, but thanks for the offer, Natalie. Now, if you don't mind, we are going to go have a fun night, without you!" you smirk at her, and pull kendall away. She stands there, and stares at you, pissed.

After a few more songs, though, your fun night is interrupted by the flash of paparazzi cameras.


	23. Slow Dances

**im so beyond sorry this isnt on friday! i ended up baby sitting really late, and saturday, woke up late, and went straight to a friends house to sleep over. on sunday, i left late, went to town, then had some drama go on with a friend, and long story short, i started crying because there was some yelling going on. i promise more tomorrow or the night after that... ill hopefully write during study hall. anywhoo, please review!(:**

* * *

><p>"Shit!" he whispers in your ear. "Come on… is there anywhere we can go to get away from them?" kendall asks.<p>

"uhm, yeah. Theres a door over there, and it leads to the wrestling room…. I don't think itll be closed." you whisper as a reply. Your hand grabs his, and pull him towards the door.

The paparazzi try to follow you, but the cameras and the crowds of students make it harder to get through. Students start to crowd around you and kendall, realizing who he was.

"ugh. Are you kidding me?" you mutter under your breath. "move it people!" you say, pushing your way through the students, pulling kendall behind you. When you finally get to the door, you close it behind you and run up the stairs. Its really good that you had taken off your heels earlier!

Up the stairs, there is a room that is fully padded because its for practicing wrestling.

Kendall looks around. "this room is awesome!" he smiles.

"I know… when I had gym class last quarter, we used to come up here and play dodge ball… it got pretty intense." you reply, smiling at the memory of Carter throwing a ball and hitting the one framed photo. It had shattered, and gotten Carter detention for a week.

" you are so weird… but, hey. Just one of the things I love about you." he chuckles to you. You smile and hug him.

"awww. I love your weirdness too." you say back. Kendall smiles and kisses the top of your head.

"so, what do we do now?" he questions. There isn't much to do up in the wrestling gym if you don't have a class or anything up there.

"well, we never got to do a slow dance…." you trail off.

"so true." he grabs your waist and pulls you closer. You put your arms around his neck, and he leans his forehead down and rests it against yours. The both of you start swaying, and smiling at each other.

"so wait, we don't have music." you say to kendall.

"we don't really need it, but if you want it-" kendall reaches into his pocket and pulls out an iPhone. "here it is." he places the phone on the table and plays a slower song, Come on get Higher to be exact. When you raise your eyebrows at the song, he chuckles. "my sister loves that song, and she put it on my phone."

"well, it's a cute song, and a good choice." you smile back. You walk back over to him and put your arms around his neck again. "I wish I could dance… you probably think I suck…"

"nah… youre not too bad. But, we could have a lot more fun." he says, smirking at you. You look at him, and he suddenly lifts you up a bit, so that you stand on his feet.

You giggle, and stand on your tips toes and kiss his lips. You can feel him smiling. "its just like when I was a little kid, dancing around the living room with my dad… but im a lot bigger now…. Arent I crushing your feet?"

"liz, you are tiny. I don't think you COULD crush my feet if you wanted to. But come on. Lets dance!" he smiles. He starts twirling around room, and his hands stay on your waist. When the song ends, he leans his face down to your height, and kisses you. As he pulls away, you stand up on your tiptoes again to make the kiss last even a second longer. You step off his feet, and grab his phone off the counter.

"I just realized… We forgot about logan and Rissa!" you say.

"I think they'll be fine… Natalie didn't try to go after logan, so I don't think the paparazzi know hes there. If they managed to slip away, they'll be good. But you should probably call them… logans got his phone on him, so call that."

"kay." you say, searching through the contacts. When you get to yours, you see it has a smiley face by it, when no one else's does. It makes you smile. Logans was close to yours, so you find it quickly and dial it. It rings 4 times, and then you hear logans voice on the other end.

"hey, bro. where are you? You and liz booked it out of there quick…" he says.

"yeah, bro. we booked it." you laugh into the phone.

"oh, hey liz. Sorry. Where are you guys?"

"we got into the wrestling room… where are you guys? Did the paparazzi find you?"

"nope. We got away. I don't think Natalie said we were here." you hear a voice in the background. "the wrestling room… where is that?" the voice says something in reply. "liz? Rissa and I are going to come to the wrestling room. Were just out in the hall… be there in a second." he says, and then hangs up.

Kendall walks back over to you and puts his arm around your waist. "where are the?"

"theyre coming up to the wrestling room… the paparazzi didn't find them."

Just as you finish saying that, the door opens, and logan walks in with his arm around Carissas shoulders. "hey Liz, Kendall."

"hey logan, hey Rissa." you and kendall say at the same time. You both laugh.

"What happened after we booked it?" you ask.

"well, after the paparazzi saw you, they didn't really see us, so we backed into the crowd. After they chased you, we realized they would probably realize we were here, and try to find us, so we went into the hall. When we walked past the gym to get here, the paparazzi were gone, so we can go back into the gym if you guys want." logan replies.

As he says this, you realize that the paparazzi had DEFINITELY gotten a photo of you and kendall together, and you definitely look like a couple.

"ugh! They probably got a photo of us… and we were dancing together. What if they say were dating? I know for a fact Natalie gave them my name… because there is no way shes going to let me get away talking to her like that…"

"its okay. Maybe we should just let the people make their own assumptions." he suggests, and looks at your face.

"I guess…" you say, and all four of you walk back out to the gym, and continue the dancing, and the great night.


	24. Pictures

**so, today i wrote most of this during study hall, and its not really my favorite... but i liked parts of it. hope you like it too! please review!**

* * *

><p>When you wake up the next morning, the clock next to your bed says 10:47. You groan, cover your eyes, and turn over, hoping to gall back asleep. After about 4 minutes, you remember kendalls coming to pick you up at 11:30. You still had to take a shower, eat, and put on make up! You quickly get out of bed, and go to the bathroom. You take a speed shower, and are out in 25 minutes. (yes, your version of a speed shower is 25 minutes!) that leaves 15 minutes until kendall gets to your house. Nothing really sounds good to you this morning, you realize as you look through the cabinets. You end up just drinking some hot chocolate. As you drink it, you think about last night.<p>

After you got back into the gym, the paparazzi were gone, and you didn't see Natalie. At first, a few kids had flocked to you, but they left when kendall and logan ignored them. You danced the rest of the night, and it was amazing!

When you finish your hot chocolate, you go to the bathroom, brush your teeth, and put on a little bit of make up. Youre wearing dark wash, boot cut jeans, a pink tank top, and a white shirt. A black, white, and pink scarf is wrapped around your neck. Your black moccasins are what youre wearing as shoes.

The door bell rings, and you walk out of the bathroom. When you open the door, kendall is standing there, holding a flower. You smile, and give him a hug.

"hey. Whats the flower for?" you question, gesturing to the pink flower hes twirling in his hands. You grab one of his hands and pull him inside.

"you. Duh!" he says with a smirk. "I wanted to make sure you know youre beautiful, like this flower."

"aww… that was really cheesy, but cute. Thanks!" you take the flower and walk into the kitchen you take a vase from the cabinet by the refrigerator. The flower almost matches the pink of the dress you wore last night. You put the flower in the vase with some water, and then put it on the table.

Kendall walks over and grabs your hand. "ready to go get some photos?"

"yep! Let me grab my camera…" you answer, walking over to the couch, which is where your camera is. "lets go!"

As you walk out to his car, kendall walks next to you, and hes fidgeting a little.

"whats your problem? You seem anxious." you say.

"I am… the flower had a better reason… but I chickened out." he says, not meeting your eyes. You raise your eyebrows.

When he doesn't continue, you press for more information. "and what was this better reason?"

"well, I really like you, and I was kind of wondering if you, uhm, wanted to, you know, uhm… be my girlfriend?" he says nervously.

A huge smile makes its way across your face. "yes." you reply simply.

Kendall glances at you, and the look on his face is slightly shocked. "really? You want to be my girlfriend?"

"definitely. Ive wanted to be your girlfriend since I started to really watch your show, and listen to your music. I never thought id actually get the chance to be your girlfriend."

"that's awesome! I promise you wont regret saying yes!" he beams, and then leans his face to yours, pulling you in for a kiss. it's a little more intense than the kisses you usually get from him, but it works just fine for you.

"its too bad you have to leave today…." you pout, pulling away and walking to the car. He opens the door for you, and it makes you giggle. "thank you sir."

Kendall chuckles, and replies with "no problem." when he gets into the drivers side, he grabs your hand immediately and says " yes, it does suck that im leaving, but I promise to call you everyday. Do you have Skype?" when you nod, he continues. "ill skype you as much as possible. Maybe even during a concert or two."

You smile. "that sounds great! And just for the record, ive been hoping and waiting for you to ask me to be your girlfriend…"

"well then im glad I did." he says, smiling at you.

When you get to the little pharmacy in town, you go straight to the back, where the little photo machines were. Your friend Moriah was working today, so you wave as you walk in.

"hey liz! Hey kendall!" she says cheerfully. One of the things you love about Moriah is that she doesn't get starstruck. She treats kendall like a normal person.

" hey mo! Hows it going?" you ask, stopping by the front counter.

"oh my lanta, Liz, im so bored. Youre legit the first person to walk in those doors today, and ive been here since 8. Thank you so much for coming by!" she tells you, acting like you came just to see her.

"haha, sorry its so slow today! Kendall and I just came to develop some photos." you tell her, gesturing to your camera.

"kay. Tell me if you need any help, not that you will, but still." she laughs.

You put your memory card into the machine, and sit on the little stool. Kendall stands behind you, keeping his arms around you. As you look through the photos, he points out ones that he likes, and you end up printing 8 photos. Well, make that 16. You printed out 2 copies of each, one for you, and one for him.

As you start to walk out, kendall stops you.

"hold on… I want to find a frame for these ones." he says, holding out the spiderman pose one, and the candid one.

"okey dokey." you say, and start browsing through the small collections of frames available. You and kendall decide on one that has places for 3 photos, and on the frame, it says "2012."

"this is good. Lets get out of here, and then go get some lunch. How bout it?" he asks.

"sounds like a plan!" you say happily, and then walk back to the counter. "sorry mo, but were ready to leave… hopefully it gets busier!" you say, handing your friend the money.

"thanks… but we both know it wont. This town is dead! Have fun, liz. And kendall, I think youre leaving today… it was nice meeting you. Come back any time!" she says, smiling and giving him a hug.

"yeah, im leaving, but I think ill be back soon." he says, glancing at you. "well, bye mo."

You wave to Moriah, and walk back to his car.


	25. Good Byes are the Hardest

**so this ones a little long... but i really like it.(: hope you do too... and PLEASE review! they make my day!(:**

* * *

><p>When you and kendall reach the car, his phone starts to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the caller I.D. he rolls his eyes and answers. "hey carlos…. Yes im with liz. We got some pictures from last night developed… I don't know, go out to eat?…. No carlos-" he groans, and then hangs up the phone. "well, I hope you don't have a problem with carlos, because hes going to be eating with us…"<p>

"of course I don't have a problem with carlos… hes funny. I like hanging out with him." you laugh. Speaking of eating, what are we going to have?"

He takes some time to think, and then says, "how about Golden Corral? I havent been to one in forever, and that way, we can have what ever we want."

"sounds good!" is your reply as you grab his hand. "wheres james and logan? Maybe we should invite them… and Rissa…" you suggest.

"I think logan and Rissa are hanging out at a bowling ally or something… and James is hanging out with a girl named Rachel…. I just cant believe were leaving today…" he adds with a slight frown.

The fact that hes leaving today makes you want to cry. Over the past week, you and him have gotten so close, and now that youre dating, of course he has to leave. Its just your luck… but hey. At least you'll stay in touch, and now, you can call him yours.

"well, don't worry. We can still skype and talk everyday." you say sadly, but knowing he has to keep going with the tour. "iim going to miss you a lot!" you say with a slight whine in your voice.

"im going to miss you too, liz, but I have to keep going with the tour. And I promise ill come back when ever we have a couple days of break. Maybe you can come out to cali with me every once in a while." he says hopefully.

"id love that" a smile creeps on to your face. Imagine going to see kendall in California! That would be amazing!

Next thing you know, kendall is pulling into a parking space outside of Golden Corral. Kendalls phone started to ring again. He looks at it and rolls his eyes again as he answers. "what, carlos?… were at golden corral… yeah. See you in a bit." he hangs up and then grabs your hand as you walk into the restaurant. "hes one his way over right now… so well have to watch for…" he trails off as a car pulls up next to you and a familiar head pops out the window.

"hey guys! I was really close, so here I am!" carlos says to you. "hey liz! I havent seen you in, like, 3 days? How have you been? I missed you! I cant believe were leaving today… this town is really nice! So what are you guys-"

"are you going to stop with the questions and park so we can eat, or are we going to sit and talk in the parking lot for a few hours?" kendall says, cutting the latino boy off.

"oh…. I guess I should go park, shouldn't I?" carlos says sheepishly. "ill be right back!" he cheerfully says, pulling away and into a parking space a couple spaces away from kendalls.

You watch him and smile as he gets out and nearly trips over his own feet walking towards you. "I don't understand… you have so much swag on stage, but you cant walk with out falling?" you tease him.

He gives you a fake hurt look. "shut up! Im sorry I don't have your swag! I don't think I deserve so much disrespect!" he lets out a little shriek as you punch his arm. "hey!" he puts you in a small headlock, causing you to squeal.

"kendall! Help!" you say.

Kendall laughs at you, but pulls his friends arms away from your head. "hey, lets keep our hands off my girlfriend." he says, putting his arm around your waist, and pulling you in for a quick kiss.

Carlos looks at you with surprise. "girlfriend? Since when?"

"he asked me to be his girlfriend this morning…" you answer with a smile.

"well awesome! Congrats! Too bad were leaving…" carlos says.

Ugh. Can people PLEASE stop bringing up the fact that your boyfriend and his band were leaving today? "yeah, it sucks…. Im going to miss you guys so much! I like you a lot more than 90% of the people that go to my school…" you say.

"well, lets just have fun for a few hours before we have to go." kendall suggests, pulling you closer. "and lets eat… im starving!"

"sounds good." is your response, and you start to pull him into the building.

After the 3 of you finish eating, youre just about to leave when kendalls phone rings AGAIN. This time when he checks the caller ID, you were expecting his reaction.

"shit…" he mutters. He presses the answer key, and puts the phone to his ear. "what do you want, sarah?" when he says the name sarah, carlos groans. You give them a puzzled look.

"no, we arent doing anything to get in trouble… well yeah, I went to a dance with a girl, but… well its not my fault a bitch called the paparazzi… its not liz's fault either so don't you DARE blame her. Just because they got a few photos of us together doesn't mean it's the end of the world… okay, really? Im hanging out with a girl, and you know what? Shes my girlfriend! I think I can hang out with her if I want! And if you have a problem with it, it sucks for you, cuz I WILL keep talking to her, and theres nothing you can do about it…. I really don't think its your business…. Okay, im done. Good bye, sarah." he says, a pissed off look on his face. "I honestly cant believe her… she told me I need to break up with liz because we might get bad publicity. How on gods earth would that get us bad publicity?"

"fuck sarah, and her smart ass fucking mouth…" carlos mutters.

You look at both of them with utter surprise. you've never heard them swearing before. "who the HELL is sarah, and why is she telling you we need to break up?" you ask cautiously.

"sarahs a girl who works with production, and shes a complete jerk. She takes over publicity too, even though its not her job… but I promise I wont let her break us up. I like you too much for that happen." kendall reassures you. "and promise me something… you wont let her get to you and break up with me, will you?"

"never. I don't want some jerk to break us up." you say, giving him a hug. You stand up, and the boys follow your lead. You all walk out the door, and go to his car. You look at your phone. It says that its 1:00... You only have two hours left with kendall. "I don't feel like going anywhere right now… want to go to my house and watch a movie?" you suggest.

Kendall nods, and tells carlos. The car ride is spent listening to the radio.

When you get to your house, your mom is gone, and macy is at kaylas.

"so, what movie do you want to watch?" you ask, pulling up netflix. Carlos walks in then.

"how about we watch Arthur?" he suggests. You and kendall nod, and you turn it on. Carlos is on the recliner in the corner, and kendall is on the couch. He holds out his arm, and you walk over to him and sit next to him. You cuddle up next to his side, and he wraps his arm around you. You watch the movie, and laugh especially hard at your favorite parts. When it ends, the clock says its 2:45...

"well, I guess we should go…" kendall says slowly, sitting up, keeping his arm around you.

"yeah…" you whisper sadly.

Kendall puts one finger under your chin, and pulls your face up so youre looking at him. "don't let this get you down… ill see you as soon as possible. And well talk every night." he kisses you, and you don't want to let go, but you know you have to go. You all go out side, and get in your cars. You have to take your moms car, because kendalls will be gone…

When you get to the hotel, you see James and logan already packing up their stuff, and Carissa is helping. You get out of your car and walk over to kendall. He twines his fingers with yours, and leads you up to his room where he grabs his bags. You cant help but laugh… his stuff is basically thrown everywhere.

"well, I guess that's one fact the magazines didn't make up.. You really are disorganized arent you?" you giggle.

He nods sheepishly. "yeah… lifes too short to be organized…" he chuckles.

You grab one of his bags and carry it out to the bus. When every thing is loaded up, its time to say good bye to your boyfriend and his band mates.

First, you walk over to logan. Carissa is talking to Carlos.

"so," you say to logan. "I guess I wont be seeing you for a while… but you have to come back and see rissa, and so hopefully ill see you then…" you trail off.

"yeah, ill be coming back to see rissa… and you. Im going to miss you Liz. I cant believe I got so close to two random girls… but im glad they were you and Rissa." he says, reaching out to give you a hug.

"im going to miss you guys so much.." you tell him, your eyes starting to water a bit.

"well miss you too… well have to skype. Ill figure out your name from Rissa, kay?" he asks. You nod and hug him closer for a couple seconds. When you let go, you walk over to james.

"well, I guess this is good bye…" he says, and gives you a huge hug. "im glad to have met you… you and Rissa are pretty cool. Im going to miss you two."

"don't worry… logan is going to skype us sometimes, so you can talk to us then…" you reply, smiling slightly. "im going to miss you, james."

"ill miss you too, liz." he says, letting you go. Next, you go to carlos.

"well, although weve had our odd moments, im going to miss you, buddy. It was fun to have a little craziness in this town." you smile, your eyes still watering.

"well, youre right about odd moments… and im going to miss you. Youre a cool girl… logans going to skype you right? Well need to talk then." he says, pulling you close in a hug.

"well definitely skype then. I'll look forward to it." you say, pulling away.

Next is kendall.

You go straight in for a hug, and this time, the real tears come. "im going to miss you, kendall." you say though your tears.

"ill miss you too, Liz. But like I said how many times, ill talk to you every night. And I promise, you'll be my worldwide girl. When im up on that stage singing that song, you'll be the girl on my mind." he whispers, moving a piece of hair from your face. He leans down and kisses you. Its one of the sweetest kisses you've ever had. You pull away, and just lean into his embrace for a couple minutes. You look over and see Carissa crying and hugging logan, whose eyes look a little red too. when you look at kendall, his eyes are red.

"promise you'll call me every night? And skype when ever possible?" you make sure, noticing the rest of the people getting on the bus.

"promise." he replies, kissing the top of your head. He lets go of you except for one hand. The both of you walk over to the bus. When you get there, Dustin is just walking up. You drop kendalls hand and walk over to dustin.

"I know we havent really talked, but im going to miss you too, dustin." you say, giving him a hug.

"ill miss you too, liz. Well have to get to know each other better… I have a feeling well be skyping sometimes?" he says, hugging you back.. You nod, and he walks onto the bus.

Kendall walks up behind you. "I have to go, liz. Ill call you tonight" he says, hugging you close and kissing you one last time before getting on the bus.

You walk over to Carissa and she puts her arm around your shoulders. Your tears keep coming as the bus drives away, with all the guys waving in the window. When the bus is out of sight, your and Carissa hug, and then go to your car. Its going to be a long time until your see your boyfriend again…


	26. Skype

**sorry this took so long to post... i wrote it on like, monday, but then my internet crashed, so i never got a chance to post it.../: but here it is i guess.(:**

* * *

><p>Its been three weeks since kendall and the guys left. He kept his promise and called every night. You still miss him like crazy, but the nightly phonecalls and skype chats made it easier. In fact, you realize, looking at the clock, kendall should be calling any time now. No matter what time it is for him, he always calls at 7 your time. All of a sudden, your phone buzzes. You check the screen, which is a text from kendall. He wants to skype tonight.<p>

You go to the little shelf you keep your laptop on and grab it, carrying it to your bed and logging on. As soon as the network connects, a video call request pops up. You click accept, and suddenly, your boyfriends face fills up the screen. It causes an instant smile on your face.

"LIZ!" he shouts, smiling like crazy.

"hey!" you smile back. "how are you?"

"great… but tired… weve had like, 15 shows in the past three weeks… that takes a lot out of a person." he replies.

"you look tired…." you say, studying the tired look of his eyes. "why don't you get some sleep? We don't need to talk that long tonight… just longer tomorrow!" you suggest.

"and miss out on seeing my lovely girlfriend?" he says. You have to laugh… you have no make up on, youre in a huge pull over hoodie (which just might be one that kendall let you borrow…), and your hair is pulled up in a messy bun.

"psh, lovely isn't the word id use to describe myself right now…" you answer.

"you are beautiful… all the time." he says sincerely. "anyway, how are you? Hows school?"

"almost over thankfully… Fridays our last day, so three days left. Summer will be great!"

"yeah… maybe ill come see you this summer."

"you better come see me…. Otherwise we'll have a sad liz on our hands. No one wants a sad liz…" you tell him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He chuckles. "well, a sad liz is never good. I guess Ill have to come see you. No choice. I don't want to cause a sad liz."

You smile back. This summer is going to be amazing… you'll have your best friend and your amazing boyfriend. Hopefully kendall wont be too busy…

"yeah… the world would blame you. Bad kendall." you giggle. All of a sudden, you hear a chorus of "bad kendall"s from the background. It makes you laugh. "hi guys!" you say a bit louder, and next thing you see is Logan, Carlos, James, and Dustin popping their heads into the webcam.

"hi Liz!" carlos shouts.

"Lizzy!" james says, earning a glare from you. He still calls you that from the meet and greet when macy told him your name was lizzy, even though he knows you hate it.

"hey!" logan smiles.

"hey liz!" dustin says.

Kendall pushes his way into the view of the camera. "the guys missed you…"

"I can see that…. I miss you guys too! Will you come out to see me with kendall this summer?" you ask.

"you know it! Im not going to miss out on seeing you and Rissa!" logan says, smiling at the thought of Carissa. They officially started dating about a week ago. It was nice to see your friend so happy, and know that her boyfriend felt the same way about her.

At that moment, your mom walks into the room. She sits on your bed, and looks at your laptop screen. The guys see her in the webcam, and they wave.

"hi, Mrs. Cardin!" they all say together, like it was rehearsed.

Your mom smiles and waves back. She seems to have gotten over you and kendall dating, so she is a lot more tolerant of the guys.

"sorry, liz. I didn't know you were skyping. Ill come back later." she says, waving good bye to the guys and walking out.

"its nice that she doesn't hate me anymore…" kendall mutters. It was really hard on him because he liked you a lot, and your mom didn't approve for a while.

"yeah, it is nice, but she never hated you. She was just worried youd be another one of those stupid stars that's conceited and would break my heart as soon as another pretty girl walked past. Once she saw you weren't, she trusted you completely."

All of a sudden, a female voice calls out from behind the camera.

"guys, you HAVE to get your asses moving. The venue is starting to fill up, so say good bye to your little friend, and move." it says.

The instant you hear it, your eyes narrow. "hi sarah." you call out in a slightly snobby voice.

"shut up." is the reply you get.

"sarah, havent I told you to stop treating my GIRLFRIEND like that?" kendall says in a cold voice.

you've only seen sarah twice, but all she has to say to get on your nerves is one word. Since you and kendall started dating, she has been after him, trying to break you and him up.

"I don't give a shit about your girlfriend, I care that you guys get on stage on time. Now hurry up, say good bye, or im saying good bye for you."

You hear the door shut, and as soon as it does, kendall starts muttering. "fcking sarah, always telling me what to do…"

"oh calm down. She wont break us up." you tell him.

"I know, but still. She just annoys me. But I guess shes right… I guess we have to go get ready for the show… wanna watch from backstage?"

"sure. What time should I be back on?"

"uhm… how bout in an hour?" he says, glancing at what youre guessing is a clock.

"kay. See you in an hour I guess." you say, not wanting to hang up.

"see ya. don't miss me too much." he smirks, winking into the camera, and clicking end call.


	27. End of School

**I got an idea from this chapter (and the story...) from my lovely friend Byanka!(: any who, i have some ideas, so i cant wait to write some more!(: i hope you all like it.. please review! i love getting them... if i can get to fifty, ill be BEYOND happy!**

* * *

><p>The air throughout the school is buzzing. You can feel it, and honestly, your head is buzzing too. it's the last day of school, and you only have 10 minutes left of classes. Of course, in your homeroom, youre stuck sitting by who other than Natalie.<p>

"so, I have a question." she says, leaning over and whispering in your ear.

"what….?" you ask cautiously, the tone of her voice making you uncomfortable.

"why is he dating YOU? Of all people? I mean, he could do so much better… I mean, hes a celebrity. He can date a movie star, or a model. Instead, he must be desperate and goes for the lowest form of life he can find… I feel bad for him. When he gets annoyed by you next week, tell him Im always available." she says, smirking.

You frown a bit, knowing shes right. He could do so much better… why is he dating you? "did you ever stop to think maybe he doesn't just care about looks, and he likes me for who I AM?"

"oh, well then he needs to work on his character choice…he deserves better than you." Natalie tells you, and looks back to the front of the room.

You look down, and you feel angry tears starting to fill your eyes. Cant she let you have one thing that makes you happy, or does she really need to ruin everything?

You look back to the clock, and its almost time to go. Only five more minutes…

The teacher lets you go out to the hall and clean out your lockers. You don't have much to take home… you cleaned out most of it throughout the past week. You take down the dry erase board, the magnets, and the pictures of you and your friends, and put the them in your bag. The pictures of this year make you smile… there is the one of you and kendall from spring fling, a few from the concert when you and him just met, and a TON of you and Carissa. Your favorite one of the two of you is the one with you attempting to stand on her back as she was on her hands and knees.. Just as the camera snapped the photo, you had started to fall. the result is you falling off her back with her laughing. Just then, the bell rings, and kids charge all around you. You rush out the door, and try to find Carissa.

You look over, and see Natalie talking to a woman that looks extremely familiar…. You just cant put a name to the face. Either way, you know you don't like the looks of her.

"LIZ! How does it feel to be a SENIOR?" someone shouts at you, and then you feel someone jump on your back.

"feels great, Rissa! I cant believe we are seniors now… I still remember being a frosh!"

"I know… this is crazy! And im SOO happy its summer… I miss swimming all the time and riding my bike and like, living at your house!" she jokes.

"I miss having a room mate!" you tease back.

Next thing you know, someone puts their hands over your eyes. You panic a bit, because it obviously isn't Carissa, and you have no idea who else it can be. However, you relax when you hear Carissa squeal. It clearly isn't anyone bad.

"guess who!" a lower voice says into your ear, and your heart almost stops.

You grab the hands covering your eyes and pull them away. You spin around, and you find yourself staring into stunning green eyes.

"KENDALL!" you scream, and throw your arms around his neck. His arms wrap around your waist, and pull you close to him. "how are you here? Oh my god! I cant believe its you! I missed you!" you say to him.

"Liz! I missed you too! We got a weeks break, so we decided to come here and see you guys!" he replies, pulling you close and kissing the top of your head. You pull back a bit, and stand on your tips toes, pressing your lips to his. He kisses you back. You pull back after a couple of seconds of kissing, you grab his hand, and walk over to where Carissa and logan are hugging.

"logan!" you say, walking up to the darker haired guy. He lets go of Carissa and hugs you.

"liz! How are you?" he ask. You look over, and kendall is hugging Carissa.

"im great… BEYOND happy that you and kendall are here, and its summer! How are you? How have the concerts been going?"

"well, concerts are great, but tiring… im happy we get a break. Now that the BWU tour is done, we get to start filming season 3 of BTR… im just happy to have some time with friends."

Kendall and Carissa are walking over now, and kendall puts one arm around your waist . "so, what do you want to do now that its summer, huh, senior?" he smiles at you.

"well, I was thinking about going to the park… I want to practice softball a little bit… practice starts next week." you say. Kendall shoots a funny look at logan, who shrugs a bit. You raise your eyebrows, but don't ask.

"well, lets go then. Do you have to stop at your house?" he asks.

"yep. Anyway, my mom would want to say hi. You guys want to play with us? Rissa has her glove with her…"

all of a sudden, you hear a voice that makes you want to punch a wall.

"Oh my GAWD. Kendall?" Natalie says.

"fck…" you mutter. Kendall chuckles slightly, and then pulls you into another hug.

"hi Natalie.." he says politely.

"oh my gawd. I missed you!" she says, walking up and reaching out for a hug, which he slyly avoids.

"huh, funny. I didn't get that close to you in the week I was here… I saw you what, 2 times? Not even?"

"well, you didn't see me… but im sure you talked to my mother?" she says gesturing over to the lady you saw her talking to when you first walked out. Kendall gasps slightly, and you look at him, a little confused. Then, you realize why she looked so familiar.

"oh god, no." you whisper just loud enough for kendall to hear you.

"hi, Kendall, Logan, Carissa, Liz." sarah says.

* * *

><p><strong>and random question... is anyone else going to any shows for the big time summer tour? erin and i are going and we got vip tickets! :D hater muffins cant phase us! :D<strong>


	28. Plans

**sorry this is so short... i had really bad writers block. ): but, then, when i finally had an idea, my STUPID word document refused to work. so, im now using my desktop computer, which i strongly dislike. i hope this isnt too bad... i have a good idea for my next chapter. anywho, please leave reviews.! they make my day!**

* * *

><p>Seriously? SARAH? No. just… no. is this for real?<p>

Logan seems to recover first. "sarah? Natalies your daughter?"

"yes she is." sarah says. Natalie just stands next to her and smirks.

"no, no, no…" you whisper, just loud enough for kendall to hear. Hes standing behind you and has his arms wrapped around you. He looks down at you, and kisses the top of your head.

Carissa suddenly starts to talk. "oh my god, liz. We have to get back to your house, remember? Your mom wanted us to bring Macy to the mall?" she raises her eyebrows, like shes trying to say go along with it.

"oh yeah! I totally forgot!" you say, playing along. "sorry to leave, but I have to go get my sister. Bye Natalie, sarah. Have a good summer." you grab kendalls hand, and pull him towards your car. Carissa had gotten a ride with you, and logan had gotten a ride with kendall, so Carissa went with logan to kendalls car. Kendall threw his keys to logan, and they quickly got in. you unlock the doors, and climb in.

Once the doors close, you start to whine. "are you facking kidding me? SARAH? Did you know?" you ask, looking at your boyfriend.

"how the hell would I know something like that?" he asks, looking just as pissed as you felt.

"ugh. I don't know. Im sorry… im just… I don't even know." you say, starting to drive towards your house."its okay… I don't know how to react either…" he groans, grabbing your hand.

"off that subject," you say, trying to change the subject, "how was the tour?"

"it was great…. But I missed you. You know, I think you got prettier…"

"haha, thanks…" you mutter, not really believing it.

"let me guess…. You don't think so?" he asks, sighing when you shake your head. "im not kidding, liz. You are beyond beautiful."

You spend the drive talking, mostly about how the tour went. When you get to your house, you wait outside for logan and Carissa to get there. When they finally drive up, they get out and walk over to you and kendall.

"I cant believe it… this seriously makes me want to go punch a freaking wall." you say to them as they get closer. "thanks for the excuse, by the way, Rissa."

"no problem… Idont like it either… I don't trust those two." she replies. "so, what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know… lets go to the park?" you suggest. Everyone agrees. "awesome. Can I go change first? These school shorts are driving me CRAZY. My shorts have to be longer than my longest finger." you explain when kendall shoots you a funny look.

Everyone nods, and Carissa asks if she can change into a pair of your shorts. You say yes, and everyone heads inside. Your mom is sitting in the kitchen, and she waves as you walk in. kendall and logan sit on the couch while you and Carissa go upstairs to change. Its really warm out, so you grab a pair of short shorts (not too short, but shorter than whats allowed at school.) for you, and another pair for Carissa. You look in the mirror and decide that you want to wear a tank top too. You grab a pink Aero tank top. Its your favorite summer outfit!

When youre both finished changing, you head downstairs. When you get to the bottom of the stairs, you hear kendall and logan talking to your mom. You cant hear what theyre saying, but when you and Carissa walk into the kitchen, they all stop talking. You raise your eyebrows a bit, but they all just smile. Carissa looks at you, and the two of you exchange a confused glance.

"hey beautiful. Ready to go to the park?" logan asks, reaching his hand out to Carissa who happily takes it. Kendall walks over and puts his arm around your waist, and starts pulling you out the door.

"bye mom. Ill be back later." you say, looking over your shoulder. She says a goodbye, and then you all get in kendalls car.

"so, when do you guys start filming season three?" Carissa asks.

"well we start filming in a week, but we leave on Sunday. We want to get our houses set back up, and we want to want to have some time to get used to being in cali again." logan replies.

"ugh…" you mutter, knowing that it means that you only have two days with kendall before he has to leave…. And this leaving thing is just NOT floating your boat.

* * *

><p>When you get home later that night, youre still smiling from the laughs the four of you had. You went to the park, and you went into the river for a bit. As you crawl into bed, a smile stays on your face, happy that you have a great boyfriend, and a great best friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, its been two days, and the guys are leaving in two hours… however, they are for some reason really happy… it doesn't make sense. Youre kind of sulking around, but you cant help it! How can you be happy knowing that itll be a long time before you see your amazing boyfriend?<p>

Speaking of that boyfriend of yours, he walks up to you, and kisses you.

"hey, pretty lady. Why are you so sad?" he asks, looking genuinely puzzled.

"why so happy? Youre leaving again… how long till you come back? A month? Two months? I don't like not seeing you! I miss you when youre gone…" you whine back.

He smirks. "oh, yeah. Didn't I tell you? You arent going to have to miss me.. You have to pack your bags. Logan and I talked to yours and carissas parents… You and Carissa are coming to cali with Logan and I for about, two weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>who all saw Big Time Movie? did you love it? i did. i died laughing like, 50 times. i plan on buying it when it comes out on dvd... then i can watch it at anytime! :D<strong>


	29. Packing

**hello, lovely readers! so, its really late, and im uber tired, but i needed to post! i really like this one... i think its cute! anywho, please review, and thanks for reading! enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"are you serious? Im going to California with you?" you ask, your eyes wide with shock. Kendall laughs at your expression and pulls you in for a hug.<p>

"yep! We talked to your parents, and they agreed to let us bring you! Of course, we cant stay in the same room, but they said as long as the two of you stayed together, you could come with. You can decide which house to stay at, logans or mine, and if you feel uncomfortable staying at one of our houses, my mom said you could stay at her house with brianna, my sister. Shes 16, so she shouldn't annoy you too much…" he tells you, starting to pull you to the car. You were at his hotel, and you had nothing packed… youre going to be in CALIFORNIA for two weeks, and you have NOTHING packed…

"I cant believe this… how did you convince my mom to let this happen? Shes never let me stay at a guys house before… well, besides connors… but I was 5! And now, all of a sudden, shes letting me go half way across the country, and I get to stay at my boyfriends house… how did you manage that?"

"it wasn't too hard… and I think the fact that Rissa is going helped. She knew you wouldn't be alone, and that you would have a few options of places to stay, and that im really not a terrible person…" he says.

Youre at your house now, and you run into the house, barely waiting for kendall. You book it to your room, grab your suitcase, and start looking through your dresser. Before kendall gets into your room, you pack all your underwear and bras and what not. As he walks in, you grab 5 pairs of short shorts, 3 pairs of longer shorts, and a pair of jeans. (just a force of habit… you do it when you go camping… always bring some regular pants in case its cold… weird, you know.) you'll have to do laundry… ugh. Oh well.! Next, you grab 7 tank tops, 4 regular tshirts, and a lightweight hoodie. You shove them all in your suit case… which isn't very neat, but hey. It works!

Next, you grab your cell phone charger, ipod charger, camera charger, your contact stuff and glasses, all the rest of your toiletries, a book, your swimsuit, and lastly, you grab the little giraffe stuffed animal you always take with you. Kendall is just standing in your doorway, smiling slightly as he watches you rush around your room. He raises his eyebrows as you grab the giraffe.

"what?" you question him.

"you sleep with a stuffed animal?" he smirks.

"no, I don't. I always take it with me though. As weird as it sounds, it just makes me feel a little more at home. Just knowing I have something as small as that with me… I don't know. Ive had it since I was like, 7. I just always bring it with me when I go places." you explain. Wow… that makes you sound really weird…

Kendall just smiles and walks over to you. "I just wanna make sure you know that if you feel uncomfortable, you can come back early, and that I wouldn't feel bad."

"its nice that you care, but don't worry… I probably wont want to come back." you say, wrapping your arms around his neck. You pull yourself up a bit, him being so much taller than you, and kiss him on the lips. He leans down and kisses you back intensely.

You pull away when your phone starts buzzing. it's a text from Carissa, asking about the trip. "did kendall tell you were going to CALIFORNIA? Im so pumped!" you laugh, and text back a quick response. You don't have much left to pack, but still.

"oh, by the way… bring something fancy to wear… we are going to go out while were in LA." kendall says, walking up behind you.

Oh boy… you don't have many fancy clothes… you look through your closet, and you don't find anything.

"I think im going to have to jack one of Macy's dresses…" you mutter, crossing the hall into your sisters room. Shes sitting on her bed, playing on her laptop.

"hey, mace, can I borrow that black dress? Kendalls taking me out while im in cali…" you say. Her eyes widen a bit.

"youre going to California? Does mom know? And yeah, sure… I guess…"

"yes, mom knows you dumb nut… and thanks!" you grab the dress from her closet, and go back to your room.

"fancy enough for this date?" you ask, holding up the dress. Kendall examines it, and then nods.

"yep… and I bet itll look fantastic on you!" he says.

"awww…. Thanks. Im so excited! You seriously have NO idea!" you say, throwing the dress on your suitcase, and hugging him. He hugs you back, and kisses the top of your head.

"oh, I have an idea. I get to spend two weeks with my beautiful girlfriend in a beautiful city with my best friends. Plus, I have a date to look forward to!" he says.

"thank you so much… I cant believe youre taking me though…. you'll probably get sick of me after like, three days of me staying at your house…" you say, laughing slightly.

"I wont get sick of you… youre too fun to get sick of." he smirks.

You stick your tongue out at him, and then go to find your camera. Its downstairs, so you look in the living room first. When you get to the bottom of the steps, you see your mom watching a movie. You run over to her.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" you say, hugging her tightly, surprising her a bit. "thank you so much for letting me go with kendall! I promise ill be good! Im so excited and-"

"youre welcome. And I trust you… but still be careful, Liz. Now finish packing… you have everything?" she says, hugging you back.

"just looking for my camera…. And there it is." you say, spotting it on the side table. You grab it, and then run back upstairs, throwing it by your suitcase and trying to zip it up. it's a little hard to zip, so you sit on it and make kendall zip it for you.

"ready to go, pretty lady?" he ask, putting his arm around your shoulders and grabbing your bag for you. You grab a smaller bag that has "I 3 DC" on the front, putting your cell phone, about $200, ipod, and cell phone into it. "yep… lets go!" you say. He smiles, and pulls you down the stairs. When you get to the bottom, you run over to your mom again, and give her a huge hug.

"good bye mom! See you in two weeks!" you say, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She returns the kiss, and says "good bye, baby. Have fun, stay safe, and ill see you in two weeks."

With that, you hug her one last time, then walk over to kendall, who leads you to the car. He puts your suit case in the trunk, and then starts driving to the airport.


	30. Plane Rides

**So, im sorry... i wrote this yesterday, but i had to wait to put it up, because my wifi is really mean and refused to work. -.- so i hope you like it! please review?(:**

* * *

><p>"have you ever flown before?" kendall asks as he drives.<p>

"yeah… but I was like, three. In fact, that was the first time I went to Kansas… I was a flower girl in Jill's wedding…" you say, smiling. When you look at the pictures from that wedding, your hair is pulled up and it looks like a crown on the top of your head. Your dress is ivory with a purple sash and lace sleeves.. You love how you looked.

"so you don't remember it?" he smiles. When you shake your head, he adds "haha, okay. Just make sure you stay by me."

"oh, I will." you giggle, looking at your fingers that are twisted together. Seriously… why did such a great guy choose you? Your gaze moves to his face, and his stunning green eyes. He suddenly looks at you, and smiles when he sees you looking at him.

"what?"

"nothing… but you have pretty eyes." you reply.

He just laughs. "aww. Well thank you. You have a pretty face."

"youre so stupid!" you laugh back. "but thanks. For the compliment, and this trip to Cali. I honesly cant express how thankful I am…"

"seriously, its no problem. I cant wait to spend two weeks with my best friends, best lady friend, and my lovely girlfriend." he says, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb.

Just as he finishes his sentence, he pulls into the airport parking lot. The two of you get out of the car, grab the bags, and head into the huge building. When you first walk in, you just look around. Its really cool… you havent been to an airport in forever! Next, you see Carissa waving at you like a mad woman, and logan just laughing next to her.

You and kendall walk over to them, and Carissa just squeals.

"Liz, can you believe this? Were going to CALIFORNIA. With our famous boyfriends, and our best friends! This is crazy…. But im so happy!" she says in a high pitched voice, pulling you in for a huge hug.

"well ladies, our flight leaves soon… so should we go to security?" logan asks, grabbing Carissas hand.

"yep!" both of you answer cheerfully. You and your friend grab your bags and head over to the security check in area.

* * *

><p>"gah! Im so excited!" rissa says as the four of you settle into your seats. You look out the window, and wait for the plane to start moving. Youre a little nervous, and it must be showing on your face. Kendall reaches over and puts his arm around you. You lean into his shoulder, and grab his hand. He leans over a bit and kisses the top of your head.<p>

"you okay?" he asks.

"yeah… im just nervous…I havent been on a plane since I was three… that's a LONG time ago…." you mutter.

Kendall chuckles a bit. "its okay. Ill be right here if you get scared." he smirks.

You stick your tongue out at him, and look around him. "yo, Rissa! You ready to be in cali?"

"do you have to ask? YES! I want to go swimming in the ocean!" she smiles back.

You laugh, and then lean back. After a few more minutes of staring out the window, the plane starts to move. It picks up speed, and soon its flying through the air. You look out the window and see the houses and what ever else getting more and more distant. You start to get a little nauseous, so you lean against kendalls shoulder and he puts his arm around you.

"feeling plane sick?" he asks sympathetically. You moan and nod. "well, just think that in about, 2 hours, well be in California. Why don't you just get some sleep?"

You nod again, and close your eyes. You still feel a little tense. Kendall notices and starts humming into your ear. You recognize the melody of cover girl. You open your eyes quick, sit up, and kiss kendall. You feel his lips smiling under your lips. A second later, you pull away and rest your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes and listening to him hum softly in your ear.

* * *

><p>You wake up 2 hours later to a loud voice over the intercom. Its basically saying that the plane was landing soon, and that you had to put your seats back in their normal positions, blah blah blah. You look over at kendall, who laughs at your dazed expression. Your always out of it when you first wake up….<p>

A few moments later, the plane lands, and you all exit.. Carissa is wide awake, and shes chatting it up with logan. You love her to death and beyond, but honestly, the girl doesn't shut up!

Kendall walks with you over to the luggage thing, and you both grab your suitcases. After you get all your stuff, you head out to the front of the airport. He looks around, and then leads you over to a blue car. Two people get out, and come over to meet the two of you.

"kendall! Its nice to see you home again!" says the woman who looks to be about 50 as she walks over and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"hi mom. I missed you too! Its so nice to be back in California!" he tells her. He backs out of the hug, and looks over at the shorter girl. Shes looks very much like kendall.

"hi baby sister." he smiles and reaches out to give her a hug.

"hi big brother!" she replies. She has bright green eyes that are nearly identical to kendalls, and shoulder length blond hair. Shes taller than you, and has really good style.

Kendall turns around and reaches out to grab your hand. "mom, brianna, this is Elizabeth, my girlfriend. This is my mom, Kathy, and sister, brianna." he says to you.

His mom reaches out and gives you a quick hug. "its so nice to finally meet you, elizabeth. Weve heard great things about you!" when she says that, kendall blushes a bit, but you just giggle.

"its nice to meet you too, Mrs. Schmidt! And I prefer Liz." you say hugging her back.

"oh, please, hunny. Just call me Kathy!" she says, smiling warmly at you. You smile back, and then turn to brianna.

"hi. Im brianna. You must be the girl kendall doesn't shut up about." she says, smirking at kendall. You just laugh.

"im Liz. Is he at least saying good things about me?" you ask, glancing at kendall.

"usually just that youre really nice and pretty… and he didn't seem to be lying." she says, smiling. You can already tell that you are going to love his family.

"aww. Thanks! So your sixteen?"

"yep… I get to get my license soon! Then I can finally drive by myself!" she says excitedly.

"sorry to interrupt, but I kind of want to get home soon… you guys can stay over for a while." he suggests. They nod and get in the car.

You've only been in cali for about 45 minutes, but you can already tell that you love it here.


	31. Family

**i have no idea what his family is really like, so i made it up. i do, however, love mama Schmidt. shes so cute and funny.(: i dont know what his dad is like, so dont yell at me. i know he doesnt have a little sister named Brianna. just deal with me please!(: anywho, i hope you like it... please review! im almost up to fifty! :D**

* * *

><p>Kendall puts the two suitcases in the trunk, and Brianna and Kathy get in the front seats. You climb into the back seat, and buckle up. Kendall crawls in next to you. He grabs your hand and smiles at you.<p>

"so kendall, how was your trip to Wisconsin?" Kathy asks, glancing in the rear view mirror as she drives down the road.

"great! It was fun spending time with liz and Rissa. But we found out some crazy news….you know that bratty girl I told you about after that dance I went to with Liz? Yeah, sarahs her mom…"

"sarah? That one production lady you don't like?"

"yeah, her. Natalie, the bratty girl from the dance, is her daughter. Now I understand why Sarah called me the next day and flipped out at me…" he trails off.

"well what are the odds of that… any way, Liz, tell me some more about yourself. I want to know the girl my son has been dating for the past month." she says, smiling back at you quickly.

"it has been almost a month… hasn't it?" you mutter, smiling back at Kathy and then quickly at kendall. "well, ive lived in Wisconsin all my life, but I moved around a bit… I live with my mom and dad, but my dad isn't home often… he travels a lot for his job. I have a 14 year old sister. I like the city, but ill always be a country girl at heart. Im a senior now, so one last year of high school… I have to start really paying attention to colleges… I was kind of looking at southern California now that I think about it… either way, I want to get into photography. that's really all there is about me… I don't have a crazy life… except this past month…" you tell her. "what about you, and you brianna?" you ask, addressing his sister as well as his mother. "what are you guys like?"

"I was 13 when we moved to cali, so it was kind of hard, but I love it here now. Im so proud of my big brother. Plus, I love the guys. Its like, 3 new brothers, and that's not even counting dustin." brianna says, turning in her seat to look at you. "do you really like photography?" she asks. When you nod, she gets really excited. "I love photography! I like the different angles and what not… all the power you get. Plus, the finished products are great… I have a ton of pictures I took hung up in my room… maybe you can come over one day and see them!" she suggests, looking at you hopefully.

You grin. "id love to come over and see your photos! Maybe you can visit me with kendall one time and I can show you all my pictures. In fact… I have an album on facebook dedicated to photography… ill add you next time I get the chance, or you can add me, and I can show you some of my pictures." you say.

"that sounds great! Id love to see them!" she grins back.

"cant wait to show you! And how about you Kathy? What are you like?" you ask the older woman.

"well, I have my two lovely children, but their dad left when they were young. Its really his loss. Kendall and Brianna grew up to be great people." she says, laughing when her son and daughter groan at her mom-like praise. "I grew up in Kansas, and I love it there. I like California, but Kansas will always be my home. I like to spend time with Brianna and kendall., and I love reading. I love traveling, but I cant go on tour with the boys because I like to take my time. Other than that, I don't do much…"

As she finishes speaking, she pulls into the driveway of a smallish one story house. Its made of wood, but in a very modern way. It doesn't remind you of a cabin, but the wood just makes you think of one. It wasn't too big, but it was a good size, about the size of your house. A small path winds its way around a fountain to the front door, and small flowers were popping up all over the yard. It was really cute.

You look around, breathing in the warm California air. "this is your house?" you ask, wondering what its like to live alone in a house as nice as this.

"yep… and ive missed being home." he says, getting out of the car and walking around to your door, opening it for you. "do you like it?"

"yeah… its so nice! I love the wood… and the fountain. I love fountains… always have." you smile.

Suddenly, kendall picks you up and spins you around. As he puts you down, you laugh. "what was that for?" you ask.

"no reason… im just happy youre here with me." he replies, leaning down and kissing you quickly.

"ew." brianna mutters, walking towards the front door. She must have her own key or it must be open, because she just walks right it. Kendall smirks in his sisters direction and kisses you again, pulling you closer and wrapping his arms around your waist. Your arms automatically wrap around his neck. You pull away a couple seconds later.

"lets not harass your sister… I want her to like me!" you giggle.

"of course she likes you… and so does my mom. How could they not?" he replies, going to the trunk and pulling out the bags. "lets get inside. I want to unpack, and im sure you want to do the same."

You nod, grab your bag, and follow him inside. When you walk in, you stop and look around. The room is huge, and theres a huge flat screen t.v. on one wall. Around it, there are multiple speakers and a few different gaming systems. There is a love seat and a larger couch. The walls are a light brown, giving the room a warm feeling. The couch is dark brown and matches the loveseat. Little pillows with brown, tan, and gold circles were on the couch. At the other side of the room there was a little arcade area, complete with air hockey and an old pacman game. There was a fireplace near the tv, and a large window with an amazing view of Hollywood.

"whoa…" you mutter under your breath. You feel kendall put his arms around you and rest his head on your shoulder.

"I take it you like it?" he whispers in your ear.

"this is incredible… I wish I had a view like that…" you say, pulling away from him and walking over to the window.

"well, I can show you around if you want… I want to get some unpacking done before we go to meet the guys and Rissa later." he says, grabbing your hand and pulling you to a hall on the opposite side of the room.

"sounds good." you say, smiling at him. You grab your bag and one of his hands and let him lead you through his house.


	32. Unpacking

**i wrote this in about an hour... and i think its actually pretty legit! im in a bit of pain... took a softball to the ankle. lovely right? wrong. haha.(: anywho, thanks to all who are reading... and to all who review. the reviews mean the world to me! please leave em! :D**

* * *

><p>Kendall pulls you down a long hall and points out rooms. "theres one bathroom, kitchen, spare bedroom, Bri's bedroom, spare bedroom, closet, my bedroom, stairs." he says, pointing at all the different doors. When he pointed out Brianna's room, she and her mom were in it, and it looked like they were putting up pictures or posters.<p>

When you and kendall get to his bedroom, which is at the end of the hall, he pushes open the door and pulls you inside. Its painted a dark grey, and the floor is white with a grey rug covering a small part of the floor. The bed frame is white, and there are grey sheets with a deep red blanket laying across the top. Theres a white side table by the bed, and a white dresser against the wall. Theres a window seat by a good sized window. Theres only one thing hanging on the wall above his bed… his platinum record from "BTR."

He drops his suitcase on his bed, and walks over to a window. The curtains are closed, so he pulls them open and sits on the window seat. When he sees you looking at him, he smiles and opens his arms, inviting you to sit by him. You drop your suitcase on the floor and walk over to him. You sit next to him, but he pulls you closer, so that youre sitting on his lap, leaning against his chest. The view is as amazing as the view from the living room.

"this is incredible.. I wish I had a view like this from my bedroom window…" you mutter jealously.

"this view is nothing compared to what I get to see when im with you." kendall whispers in your ear. You can basically hear the smile that you know is on his face.

You turn your head so that you can see him. "I wish I could believe you… but im nothing compared to all the sights of Hollywood…"

"I still don't understand why you don't see your beauty…" he mutters, looking deep into your eyes. "Liz, youre beautiful, and I want you to understand that. As long as youre mine, you'll hear it everyday. So, you either better learn to believe it, or to live with hearing it for a LONG time." next thing you know, his lips are on yours.

Suddenly, you hear a shriek from the hall. "will you two PLEASE stop doing that? Its nauseating." brianna says. Kendall pulls away and chuckles as you stand up.

"sorry baby sister." he says, standing up also. He walks over to her and puts an arm around her shoulders. "you'll understand when youre older."

"im only a year younger than liz… so I clearly don't need to get that much older.. Its so weird that youre dating someone closer to my age than yours…." she says under her breath. "anyway, mom was thinking we should go get some supper… what do you think?"

"sounds like a plan. Where?" kendall asks.

"not sure… probably just where ever we feel like stopping. Nothing fancy." brianna shrugs, ducking out from under kendalls arm. She walks over to you. "by the way liz, wanna add me on face book? I have my laptop set up in my room."

"sure." you reply, smiling. "lead the way?"

She nods, and walks out of the room. The room she leads you into is painted sky blue and lime green stripes. Its really cute… there are a couple shelves and a queen sized bed. Pictures and posters cover one wall. A small desk is in the corner, and a lap top is sitting open on It. Brianna walks over to it and pulls up Google Chrome, then logs onto face book. "find your profile?" she asks, gesturing to the machine. You click in the search bar, and search your name, Liz Tasha, and when you find it, click add as friend. A couple seconds later, your phone buzzes. Its just face book telling you that Bri Schmidt is requesting to be friends. You reply "add." when it sends, brianna gets the notification saying you accepted her friend request. "awesome! Can I check out your pictures?" she asks, looking at you hopefully.

"sure!" you reply, smiling at her enthusiasm. When she clicks on photos, all the different albums come up. "click photography… those are my try hard ones." you instruct.

"okay." she clicks it, and then starts looking at your pictures of mainly sunsets and sunrises. "these are AMAZING, liz! Youre really good! Do you like mine?" she gets up, and leads you over to the wall that's covered in pictures. There are about 50 pictures, mostly of people. She clearly likes the human photography more. There are posed pictures, candid, and self portraits. Theyre very well taken.

"these are really good! I take it you like more fashion type pictures?"

"yeah… I like the sky and all, but I like being able to change things. You cant change the sky…."

"too bad." a deeper voice says from behind you. You look back, and kendall is leaning against the door frame. "liz, wanna go get settled into a room?" he asks, looking at you.

"I should probably do that, shouldn't I?" you laugh.

"probably." kendall chuckles back. He disappears for a couple seconds, and returns holding your suitcase. "which room do you want?" he asks, leading you to one room, that had deep red walls and a queen sized bed. Theres not much decorations, but what decoration there is, is gold. A gold tree is painted on one wall, and theres a gold butterfly chair in the corner. A closet door is near the head of the bed. "theres this one…" he leads you out of the red room to a navy blue one with white accents. The bed was navy blue, and the night stand next to it was white. A white dresser was pressed against the far wall. "or this one. your choice." he says.

"uhm… I like this one I guess." you say. Either room was beautiful.

"okay. Sounds good. I'll give you a couple seconds to unpack." he says, giving you a quick peck on the cheek and walking out of the room.


	33. You do NOT jump on your Brother!

**i actually love this chapter... a lot of the things they say are what my friends say... and i love this because it shows how close Brianna and Kendall are. thanks for reading, loves! please review? :D**

* * *

><p>After he leaves, you put the shirts that your brought into the top drawer of the dresser, and the shorts in the next drawer down. You take the dress out of the bag and hang it up in the closet. Youre done in about ten minutes. You walk out the door, and almost run into Kathy.<p>

"whoa! Near collision!" she laughs. "did brianna tell you we're going out to eat when kendall is finished unpacking?"

"yep." you smile back.

"great! Are you finished unpacking?" when you nod, she leads you back down the hall to the living room. Brianna is sitting on the couch, watching big time rush on tv. Its your favorite episode, the first one, big time audition. Although you've seen it how many times, it never fails to laugh. Its right at the beginning when james is singing about marrying nicole.

You walk over to the couch and sit next to her, laughing as carlos tackles james, pushing him off the couch.

"this is my favorite episode… they've come so far!" you say a couple minutes later, when logan walks out of his audition with a priceless expression on his face.

"they have come a long way.. Im so proud of them!" brianna says, flashing a smile in your direction. "My favorite episode is big time single… I love when carlos has a breakdown in the recording booth. Its so cute!" she tells you, and you cant help but notice the way her eyes light up very slightly at the mention of carlos.

"so you like carlos?" you ask, playfully nudging her with your elbow.

"shush!" she hisses at you. "kendall doesn't know. He cant know… id never hear the end of it. Only you and a few of my friends know…"

"you two would be cute together!" you tell her, picturing the taller girl with latino boy. Well, shes not that tall, but taller than you. She looks like shes about 5'4, which is about 2 inches shorted than carlos.

She blushes at that, and then elbows you. "please don't tell anyone… I don't want anyone else to know. Im surprised you caught on so quick…"

"it wasn't so hard… I saw your eyes light up when you said his name. plus, you kind of act like Rissa… im used to figuring out who she likes by watching her eyes when she talks about people." you tell her. "speaking of Rissa…" you mutter, pulling your phone out of your back pocket. "I wonder what she and logan are doing." you send her a quick text, asking what shes up to. "anyway, why do you have your own room here?" you ask curiously.

Brianna glances at thhe tv, laughing as logan inhales his soda when kendall makes the band offer to Gustavo. "well, I love my mom, but its kind of nice to get away every once in a while. I stay here randomly, at least once or twice a month. Kendall finally just decided to let me design the room how I wanted. He doesn't really like the colors… to childish and girly for his liking…" she giggles.

Suddenly, kendall jumps over the back of the couch and is sitting next to you.

"they are! I like macys room better… and its pink and green!" he exclaims. "and im ready to go when ever you are. Are you all unpacked liz?" he asks, looking at you. You nod. "awesome. Lets go?" he asks, glancing at the tv. "why do you always watch this episode? you've seen it about a hundred times…"

"you guys look so cute and small!" brianna smirks back. She shrieks as a pillow flies at her head. "hey now!" she yells.

"are you two children ready to go?" you laugh, standing up, starting to get hungry.

"ill show you a child…" kendall mutters, swooping down and suddenly picking you up so that you are slung over his shoulder.

"hey whoa!" you shout, hitting his back. He just laughs, and starts carrying you out to the car. "brianna! Help!"

Brianna runs over and jumps on his back. "let her go!"

Kendall wasn't expecting briannas weight, so he drops you when brianna jumps on him. A struggle starts, and in a couple seconds, theyre both on the ground with kendall sitting on his sister. "you do NOT jump on your brother. New rule!" he says, holding down her arms so she cant fight back.

"get off me, you fatass!" she wheezes. Kendall is quite a bit bigger than her, so he is nearly squishing her.

"language, missy." a voice from behind you says. You look back and see Kathy standing there, looking at brianna sternly. "kendall, get off your sister."

He complies, and stands up. He holds out a hand to help her up. She takes it, and he pulls her up.

"sorry I sat on you…" he mutters.

"sorry I jumped on you… but Liz asked for it… so blame her!" she says, pointing a finger at you.

"child…" you mutter at her. She laughs, and walks over and hugs you.

"you know, youre one of the few girlfriends that kendalls had that I actually like…" she says, then looks over at her brother. "don't screw this up." she tells him, smacking the back of his head.

"watch it, baby sister." he threatens. He turns to you, and grabs your hand. "ready to go eat?" he asks.

"yeah… im starving! Should we meet up with logan and Rissa?" you ask.

"sure. Ill call Logan." he says. He pulls out his phone and searches the contacts. He puts it to his ear and wait's a couple seconds. "hey, bro… yeah were back at my house…. Yeah, they love her…. How do they like rissa?…. Awesome. Anyway, what are you guys doing?…. Want to come get some dinner with me, Bri, my mom and Liz?…. Awesome. Were not sure where yet… why don't you just meet me at my house like, now?…. Cool. See you in a couple minutes." he says into the phone. "theyre going to come over here… logan lives not too far away so it should only be like ten minutes till they get here." he says, addressing you, Brianna, and Kathy.

"kay." you reply, sitting on the sidewalk. Brianna and kendall follow suit and sit next to you. You seriously love this family, and are pumped you get to spend two weeks with them.

* * *

><p><strong>the "you do not jump on your brother" rule is actually something my friends and i had to establish, but instead of brother, it was mother... it made me laugh so i wanted to throw that in there.(:<strong>


	34. Out to Eat

**sorry it took so long for me to upload this... ive been beyond busy. plus, softball makes me want to sleep a lot more... haha. i think this chapters cute... please review... i love reading what you guys have to say!**

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of sitting on the sidewalk, a fancy car pulls into the driveway. Kendall and Brianna stand up, and you follow their lead. The car stops, and logan and Carissa climb out. Carissa walks over to logan and grabs his hand. He flashes a quick smile at her, and they walk over.<p>

"hey kendall, liz, bri, Mama Schmidt." logan says, hugging you, brianna, and Kathy. He gives kendall some weird handshake.

Carissa walks over to you and smiles. You can tell shes having a great time too.

"hey logan, Rissa." you and kendall say at the same time. You look at each other and laugh.

"mom, Bri, this is Carissa, Liz's friend, and logans lady friend." kendall tells his family. "Rissa, this is brianna, my sister, and my mom Kathy." he introduces them.

Carissa says a quick hello, then walks back over to logan, who slips his arm around her waist.

"so," logan begins. "where are we going to eat?"

Brianna suggests some pizza place, but logan whines that he doesn't want pizza. They start to argue, but its eventually decided that youre going to briannas pizza place. Logan complains a bit, but gets in kendalls car. Itll be a squished ride…

You end up squished between kendall and logan. Brianna flaunts that she has room, you, kendall, logan, and carrisa tell her to shut up, and Kathy just listens with amusement. The pizza place is pretty close, so you only have to drive for about 15 minutes. When you get there, kendall opens the door and nearly falls out.

"hey, should we see if carlos, james and maddie can come?" logan asks. "might as well get us all together."

"yeah, I guess. You call james, ill call carlos? Im sure maddie will be with james…" kendall suggests.

You and Carissa exchange a confused glance. You look over to brianna and Kathy. "uhm… whos maddie?" You ask.

"James's lady friend." brianna says back. "didn't they tell you james had a girlfriend?"

Carissa shakes her head.

"so carlos is the only single one?" you ask, shooting a quick smirk at brianna. She blushes slightly, but nods. "poor boy…" you giggle. "so how long have maddie and james been dating?"

"about a week?" Kathy guess. "not very long."

"oh… well good for james" you smile.

A couple seconds later, logan walks over, kendall right behind him. Kendall talks first. "carlos said he'll be here in about five minutes. He was on his way back from chris's. its right on his way home."

"james and maddie were sitting at the beach, so they'll probably be here before carlos." logan adds.

"well they should hurry… im hungry." Carissa mutters under her breath.

"don't be so fat!" you tease her. She pushes you slightly, and you stick your tongue out at her.

After a couple minutes of waiting, a black car pulls up and parks in the space next to kendalls car. James and a tall blonde girl step out. The girl is really pretty. She has blue green eyes, and shoulder length curly blonde hair. James walks over to her and grabs her hand.

Kendall walks over to you and puts his arm around your shoulders. "Hey james, maddie!" he calls out to them. They smile back at him, wave, and walk over.

"hey guys." james drops maddies hand, and reaches out to give you and Carissa a hug. "nice to see you two again… I didn't know you were coming to see us." he looks back at maddie, who is standing there kind of awkwardly. He reaches out his hand, and she smiles and takes it. "maddie, this is Kendalls girlfriend, Liz, and Logans, Carissa. Rissa, Liz, this is my girlfriend, Maddie." james tells her. she smiles and waves at you and Carissa.

"hi… ive heard a bit about you guys… nice to meet you." she says.

"Nice to meet you too." you smile back.

"how did you two meet?" Carissa asks.

"well," james and Maddie start to say together. They laugh, and then james gestures for maddie to continue.

"I was walking through the park, and this loser walked into me. He begged for my forgiveness, and he told me he wanted to take me on a date as an apology. I agreed, and we hit it off." she giggles.

"I didn't really beg for forgiveness… I just said I was sorry… and then I asked her on a date to make up for it." he laughs.

You can tell how happy james is, so you like maddie. Plus, she seems like a sweet girl. "where are you from?" you ask.

"I live about 45 minutes away…" she looks like shes about to say more, but a yellow car zooms past. Suddenly, the engine stops and carlos jumps out and runs over.

"LIZ! RISSA! OHMYGOD. I MISSED YOU TWO!" he yells, nearly tackling the both of you.

"dear god, carlos. Almost kill us why don't ya… then youd miss me a hell of a lot more." you reply, lightly punching his arm.

"I just wanted to say I missed you, and you go and hit me… I see how it is… brianna and Kathy would never do that, would you?" he asks, running over and hugging both of them.

"youre such a child…" brianna mutters, hugging him back.

"thank you!" he says happily. "and hi maddie!" she laughs and says hi back.

"can we PLEASE get some food? Im dying here!" Carissa whines

"leave it to you to only think of food…" carlos says to her.

"are you calling me fat?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

Carlos's eyes widen, and he starts to stutter. "no! no, that's not what I meant! Youre most definitely not fat! Youre a little on the skinny side actually!"

"oh, so now im too skinny?"

"no! that's not what I meant! Youre like, a very healthy size! Not that im creeping…" he adds seeing the look logan gives him.

Carissas laugh interrupts his apology. "its okay. I was kidding. I know what you meant! Jeez, I missed you guys… home is boring without you there." she says, hugging her boyfriend. "but seriously… lets go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>also, random quick question. wanna be in my covergirl video and have a twitter? please tweet me a photo of yourself with a sign that says "i am a cover girl" and if at all possible, add your twitter name to the sign. tweet the photo to either halzlovesbtr or ci5ndy<strong>

**please! i need more people!(:**


	35. Sunsets

**i love certain parts of this chapter... carlos got his funny part again.(: please enjoy and review!(:**

* * *

><p>The 9 of you walk out of the pizza place, laughing and talking. The pizza had been amazing, and it was awesome to be with the guys again. You forgot how crazy they were and realized how boring life had been without them.<p>

"well," kendalls voice interrupts your thoughts. "im not ready to go home yet… wanna go to the beach?" he asks.

"yeah, sure." you reply, walking over to him. When you get close enough, he grabs your hand and pulls you closer. "wheres the beach?"

He points to a place where you can see some trees. "it's a couple blocks that way." he squints at the sun, which is just beginning to set. "if we hurry, we can watch the sunset."

"well then what are we waiting for? I love sunsets! Lets go!" you grin.

"kendall," Kathy says. "brianna and I are going to go home… we kind of need your car… well bring it back tomorrow?"

"sounds good." he says, giving his mom and sister a hug. "see you tomorrow."

They both give you a quick hug, and then get in the car and drive away.

"yo, kendall. Can rissa and I come with you to the beach?" logan asks.

"james and I too?" maddie pipes in. "james can give you a ride home after."

Kendall smiles. "definitely. The more, the merrier. You coming carlos?" he asks the shorter boy.

"well, last time It was all of us together, I at least had james, but apparently, hes moved on. I thought we had something special, james!" he whines jokingly. James punches him in the arm.

"what we had was never real. I was only using you as a rebound from kendall…" he shoots back quickly.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" kendall says loudly.

"since when did you and james have a thing?" you shriek.

"it was only a fling! I couldn't help it… hes just so attractive! I mean, look at that hair!" he replies.

"what the hell… youre all man whores!" maddie says.

"hey, ive been faithfully with rissa this whole time! Ive never had anything with these guys!" logan protests.

Maddie laughs. "except logan… logans a good guy."

All 7 of you start laughing. These guys were seriously the best. You look at the sky. "were missing the sunset! Lets go!" you say suddenly, grabbing kendalls arm and pulling him to James's car. The other people follow and get in the cars. Logan and Carissa go with carlos.

You quickly drive to the beach. When you get there, you get out and kendall grabs your hand. He starts running, pulling you behind him. He finally stops running when he reaches the top of a rock. You look out over the ocean, and the sun is sinking beyond the horizon. The sky has a deep red color. it's the prettiest sunset you've ever seen. You pull out your camera and take a quick photo.

"lovely, isn't it?" kendall asks, walking behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

"its amazing…" you mutter. "does it always look like this?"

"not always…. But a lot of the time. You just have to get the right spot. This is my favorite place to go." he whispers in your ear.

You look around, and notice that the other guys arent there. "wheres everyone else?"

"like I said, this is my favorite place. Not many other people know about the little path I follow. The reason I ran is so that I could bring you here alone." he says, hugging you closer.

"well its beautiful." you say, smiling. You turn around, and touch your lips to his.

Your arms circle around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. He puts his hands on your waist and pulls closer. You stand on your tips toes, trying to make it so he doesn't have to lean down so far. You feel his lips pull up at the corners. After a couple more seconds he pulls away and just rests his forehead against yours.

"you know," he whispers, looking into your eyes. "youre the first person ive shared this spot with."

"why me? Why don't you show anybody else?" you ask.

"because, youre the first real girlfriend ive had that would appreciate it. All my exs are those types of girls that are just in it for the money or the fame or the looks… you actually care about me as a person." he says. "also, I wanted to find a girl who would find it as beautiful as I do."

"well its definitely beautiful… I love it." you smile at him. "should we go back so the others don't panic that we died?"

"probably… lets go." he says, pulling you along behind him down a small path. After a couple more yards, you walk onto the beach and see Carissa, logan, maddie, james, and carlos. Theyre running around, and it looks like they have a football. As you walk over, carlos spots you first.

"they DIDN'T die!" he shouts happily, running over and tackling kendall.

"good god, carlos. If we didn't die, were you trying to kill us?" kendall mutters, pushing his friend off him.

"no… I love liz too much. I might kill you in the process…" he jokes, standing up and pulling you into a hug. "I love you liz!" he shouts.

"oh shut up!" you giggle, pushing him off you. Kendall stands up and you all walk back over to james, maddie, logan and Carissa.

"hey guys. Where were you?" james asks, raising one eyebrow.

"shut up. We weren't doing anything!" kendall tells him. "we were just on the other side of that tree watching the sunset."

"yeah, im sure…" logan says, winking at you.

"Rissa, your boyfriends being mean to me…" you whine to your friend.

"be nice!" she scolds him playfully.

"sorry…"

"its still really hot… wanna go in the water?" james asks.

"yes!" you say. It really was hot…probably like, 80 degrees still. "lets go!" you say, pulling kendall towards the water.

Suddenly, you find yourself being picked up and carried into the water. "hey!" you shout.

"you wanted to go in the water.." kendall laughs.

"not like this… put me down!" you giggle back.

"fine…" he replies, putting you back on your feet. The rest of the group runs into the water, and start splashing each other. After about a half an hour of chilling in the water, you all end up soaking wet on the shore.

"I blame you…" you mutter to james.

"hey, you guys agreed to go in the water!" he laughs, leading everyone to his car, where he has a ton of towels. "dry off… I have to get maddie home. Plus, I need some sleep."

Everyone dries off the best they can, then pile in the car and james starts driving.


	36. Good Night and Good Morning

**hey everyone... sorry i took so long to write this one... i was really busy with softball and what not... plus, schools been getting harder. anywho, please enjoy! and review?(:**

* * *

><p>James drops off logan and Carissa first, and they wave as you pull out of the driveway. Logans house is fancier than kendalls. Kendall is a lot more simplistic. The guys weren't those stupid celebrities that had everything they wanted, but they did have their weaknesses…<p>

Carlos's was his car, Logan's was his car, James's was buying new clothes, and Kendalls was mostly vans… and vacations. Hes been around the world. His favorite place was somewhere in japan. The culture is really interesting to him, and you have to agree.

A couple minutes later, james pulls into kendalls driveway.

"have fun, you two!" james says in a seductive voice, winking at you and kendall. That earned him a slap on the arm and a stern look from maddie.

"in a NON pervert way, have a good night. Nice meeting you liz." she says, smiling at you.

"you too maddie! And james, don't be an asshole." you add to her boyfriend, glaring at him.

He just smirks and, after you close the door, backs out of the driveway.

"is he always that stupid?" you ask kendall as the two of you walk to the door.

He starts to object, but then sighs and nods. "its nothing personal, hes always like that. Hes really not a jerk…. And you get used to it." he tells you, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

You yawn as you follow him. He looks at you and smiles. "tired?"

"yeah… this is a lot to take in, and I lost two hours." you reply.

"oh yeah.. Forgot about the time change. Im used to the changing time zones. Well, at least this soon after tour. If it was a month later, id be screwed up too." he tellls you. "well, if you want to go to sleep, you can. Im not that tired… its only 9. Ill probably watch a movie or something." he mutters. He walks you to your room, then kisses you quickly on the lips. "good night, Liz." he says quietly, then kisses your forehead. He walks out of the room, and closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, you wake up at what the clock says is 7:16. You look at your watch and it says 9:16. Stupid time change. Oh well. You get out of your bed and go to the small bathroom that's in the guest room. You take a quick shower and walk back into the room. You didn't bring your laptop, so you go to your ipod.<p>

You hack the wifi (the password isn't to hard to guess… spiderman.) and log onto your face book. You go through all of your notifications, and upload the photo of the sunset from the night before. Next, you go on twitter. You havent been on twitter in forever… you decide to see what the guys have tweeted in the past month. When you look at Carlos's, you see that he tweeted the photo of you sleeping on his shoulder from the laser tag place. It says "someones tired…" darn carlos. Lots of girls replied, mostly saying "whos that?" and "are you two dating?" a few called you a whore… damn. that's harsh…

You keep looking and laugh as you see his crazy antics in his tweets. Next, you look at kendalls. He has a strange twitter addiction. Most of his tweets are random quotes from the day, or saying stuff like "playing at _ tonight. Whos all going to be there?" or "I love spending a day at the beach with my friends." because he tweets a LOT, you kinda skim. You see one from a few days ago, and laugh. It says "theres a new rule at my house… no jumping on your brother, brischmidt."

Logan and james don't tweet much… usually they just say that they love their fans, or that theyre hanging out with the guys. Logan mentions Carissa a few times. You wonder if kendall mentioned you at all. You go to your interactions, and sure enough, kendall mentioned you twice. It was just saying you were hanging out. A ton of fan girls tweeted you saying stuff like "you're so lucky you get to hang out with him!" and a few more called you a whore. Jeez. fan girls are vicious.

You jump a little when the door opens. You look up from your ipod and see a tired looking kendall standing in the door.

"morning." he mutters, smiling at you. He walks in and sits next to you on the bed. "why are you awake so early? Its only 8:30" he asks, glancing at the clock.

"true, but in Wisconsin, its 10:30. And morning." you say, leaning over and hugging him. He hugs you back, and you lean your head on his shoulder.

"why are YOU awake so early? Go back to sleep if youre tired." you tell him.

"honestly, I have no idea why im awake… but id feel bad leaving you alone while I sleep."

"im fine… ive got twitter, face book, and draw something. Go back to sleep!"

"I probably wont fall… wait…" he says, pulling away a bit. "you have twitter and face book?" he asks with a confused expression. "howd you get on my wifi? Theres a password…."

"spiderman? Not that hard to guess…" you giggle.

He shrugs at that. "well I forget a lot…"

"go back to bed, you child. Youre tired." you say again.

He laughs. "who are you calling a child? Im two years older than you!"

"does that matter? No!" you smile back. "so your not going back to sleep?"

He looks at the clock again. "nah… ill just get going for the day. You can go watch tv if you want… I need to take a shower." he says, grabbing your hand and pulling you into the living room. You let go of his hand and sit on the couch.

"ill be out in probably lik, 25 minutes. He tells you, kissing the top of your head and walking back into the hall.

You grab the remote and search through the channels. Finally, you find victorious. It's the episode when they become the diddlybops. You

actually really like the song at the end. You watch the show, laughing at all of

cats parts. Ariana grande is so cute! If you ever become an actress, you want to play a role like hers. It's so carefree! Plus, you have a tendency to smile when ever people film you, so If your role is always happy, it would be perfect, right?

When the show ends, big time movie comes on! You love this movie.. It's so funny! Kendall walks in as, in the movie, he opens the Beatle. He laughs. "that scene was so fun to film." he smiles. "James kept screwing up the 'im James' part. He said it funny."

"I love this one... Can I watch it?" you ask, sounding like a child.

"haha, sure." he replies. "I'm going to make some breakfast... What do you want?"

"uhmm... Can I have an apple?"

"Liz, I can cook. Do you want some actual breakfast? I'm making omelets..."

"fine." you laugh. "can I have an omelet?"

He smiles at you. "coming up." he smiles, walking into the kitchen.

After about 15 minutes, Kendall walks back in, carrying two plates. He hands one to you. You start eating, and honestly, it's the best omelet you've ever had.

"thanks. Thank was great." you tell him.

Throughout the movie, Kendall would tell you random fun facts about filming, or the location. During the songs, he would sing his harmony parts... It sounded pretty awesome!

Eventually, the movie ends, and the phone rings. Kendall answers, and then a couple minutes later hangs up. "the guys are coming over soon… they want to play some games." he laughs, pointing at the games on the other side of the room. "wanna go play some now?"

"sure" you laugh back, and head over and start playing some games.


	37. Stars and Movies

**hi lovely readers! im so beyond sorry i havent written in a long time... im so busy! i had a hard practice thursday, friday was a game (and my birthday!), saturday was some thing for my sister, sunday, i was in town all day, and yesterday, i had a late practice. finally got time today! i really like this one...i think its cute. plus, finally got holly in here a bit!(: hope you all like it... review! they make my day!**

* * *

><p>You play a couple games of Air hockey, and suddenly the door flies open. You jump a bit. The guys run in, yelling, and push you away from the air hockey table and start playing. Carissa and maddie follow them, but not as fast. They laugh at how weird the guys are, then walk over to you.<p>

"what assholes..." you mutter, smiling at the guys. "hey guys." you say to maddie and Carissa.

"hey." they both say back happily.

"how was you night?" James says, walking over and putting his arm around your shoulders, winking at you. You sigh, and elbow him in the stomach. Not hard, but still.

"it was great. NOTHING HAPPENED YOU PERVERT!" you add, when he raises his eyebrows at you.

"well what fun is..." he says, trailing off when Kendall glares at him. "sorry,.."

You ignore him, and start talking to maddie and Carissa. The guys keep playing their games, and you ignore their random yelling. After about 45 minutes, the guys leave their games and walk over to you, Carissa and Maddie.

"So, what do you ladies want to do?" Carlos asks, putting his arms around yours and maddies shoulders.

"I have no idea... What is there to do in Cali that there isn't in Wisconsin?" Carissa answers.

"I kinda want to see hollywood boulevard..." you suggest.

"ohh. Me too!" Carissa adds.

The guys look at each other.

"wanna?" James asks maddie.

"sure... I haven't been there in a while." she replies, grabbing his hand.

"awesome. Let's go!" Logan grins, putting his arm around Carissa's waist, pulling her to the door.

"we need a ride.." Kendall says. Carlos offers to drive you, so you follow him to his car.

"I love your car.. Very bright." you laugh, running your hand along the yellow paint.

"why thank you." he chuckles back, starting the car. Suddenly, Kendall starts laughing.

"whats your problem, yoü crazy drunk?" Carlos asks.

"look what they trended about me." he replies, handing you his phone. You look at the list of trending topics, and laugh. The number one worldwide trending topic is "Kendall's hips don't lie." you read it out loud so Carlos knows what it says. He laughs at it.

"yoü should say something back to make them go crazy." Carlos suggests. Kendall chuckles, and then types something. Oh boy... This'll be good.

The drive is about 30 minutes, and you all just talk for the time. When you get there, Carlos parks and puts on some sunglasses. Kendall follows suit and puts them on too. They both put on hats too.

When you step out of the car, Kendall walks over and grabs your hand. Yoü pick up your camera, and walk over to the stars. Carissa, Logan, James, and maddie find you at a point.

You take a picture with a ton of em, especially big time rush. Then, you can't help it, you got a picture of the guys standing over their star, all looking over their glasses. Then, Kendall pulls you close, and kisses you right over the star. Carlos snatches your camera, and takes a picture. You smile, and pull away.

"you're so weird." you giggle at Kendall. He just shrugs, and then leads you around, showing you some more of them.

Yoü take more photos with stars, and at about 1, you decide to go get some lunch. You go back to the cars, and get in.

"so what'd you think?" Kendall asks, sliding into the seat next to you.

"that was pretty cool... I wish we had cool things in Wisconsin..." you reply.

Carlos starts driving, heading towards a subway. "hey, Wisconsin is pretty cool.. You come from Wisconsin!" he says, grinning at you in the mirror. "plus, you have Wisconsin dells. That's a pretty kick ass place."

"yeah... To bad I've only been there twice..." you say. "I love the kalahari..."

You and Carlos discuss wisconsin dells for the ride while kendall plays with your hair. When you get to the subway, Logan, Carissa, maddie and James are already there. You get out of the car and grab Kendall's hand. He smiles at you, and kisses you on the cheek.

"aww. Thanks!" you giggle, smiling at him.

You walk out of the subway a couple minutes later, all carrying your sandwiches. You got your usual, a club with cheese and pickles. Yeah, boring, you know. But you can help it! You're just (and always have been...) a picky eater. The guys all have huge sandwiches with basically everything. Fatties... Carissa got a pizza, and maddie got a pizza sub.

"where are we going to eat these?" Carlos asks, holding up his sub.

"why don't we just chill here an eat em right here?" Logan suggests, gesturing to the ground.

"works for me." you say, looking around. Everyone nods, and you all sit on the sidewalk.

When everyone is finished eating, it's about 2:15, and no one knows what to do for the rest of the day.

"why don't we go see a movie?" James suggests at one point.

"yeah!" Carissa says excitedly. "hunger games just came out... AND I NEED TO SEE THAT."

"sounds good. You cool with seeing hunger games?" Logan says.

"unfair... All of you have dates. I feel lonely..." Carlos pouts. "who can I call so I'm not lonely?"

Brianna is the first one to come to your mind. "maybe you should call Brianna. I bet she feels left out... Plus, then she can bring Kendall's car." you suggest. Carlos's eyes light up at the idea.

"good idea! I'll call her now!" he says, walking away, dialing Brianna's number on his phone.

"how'd you know to say Brianna?" Kendall whispers in your ear, sounding genuinely puzzled.

"what do you mean?" you ask.

"Carlos is head over heels for her... How'd you know?"

"not gunna lie, I had no idea. Like I said, I thought Brianna would feel left out." you reply, smiling. "why doesn't he make a move?"

"well, he's scared she'll say no, and although he won't say it, he's scared I'll kill him. Which I won't. Only of he hurts her. Then he's dead."

"maybe he should try... I don't think the answer would be no." you say quietly, grinning at Kendall. He grins back.

"I'll talk to him about it later." Just then, Carlos walks over happily. "she said she'll be meet us at the movie theater. The movie starts at 3. Let's go!" he says excitedly, pulling you and Kendall to his car.

You drive to the movie theater, and Carlos is smiling the entire time. "why are you so happy?" you ask, even though you know the answer.

"well... Uhm.. I kinda really like bri..." he replies.

"really? Aww. That would be cute!" you say, saying nearly the same thing you said to Brianna. "Have you ever asked her out?"

He frowns a bit. "no..."

"maybe you should try." you smile at him, trying to get his confidence up.

"ehhh..." he sighs, looking in the window at kendall.

Kendall meets his gaze. "dude, I won't kill you. Just don't hurt her. Go for it, bro." he says encouragingly.

Carlos grins for a couple seconds, but then frowns again. "but what if she says no?"

"just take a chance. You know I was freaked out about asking Liz. Look at what happened there." he says, leaning over an kissing you.

The entire ride is spent convincing Carlos to ask out Brianna. When you get to the movie theater, the poor guy looks beyond nervous. He scopes the parking lot, then sees Brianna walking over, smiling.

"hey guys!" she says happily, smiling at the group.

"hey bri... Can I talk to you?" Carlos asks, biting his lip nevously.

"uhm... Sure...?" she says, confused.

They walk away, and Kendall grins at you. "nice work!" he says, leaning down to kiss you. You smile, and kiss him back.

"whoa, hey. This is a public place..." you hear some one say. You pull back to see a girl that you don't recognize. Kendall grins at her, and kisses you again. He pulls back a couple seconds later.

"sorry lady... Some things need to be done, Hun." The girl grins back. She has dark brown hair, and a purple streak. She's not too tall, but taller.

"Liz, this is holly. She's one of the merchandise manager people. Holly, my girl friend Liz." Kendall introduces.

"hi." holly smiles at you.

"hi." you smile back.

"the 'had to be done Hun' thing is what she always says to me when she kisses her boyfriend Liam." Kendall explains. "speaking of him, are you seeing something with him?"

"yep. Hunger games."

"Awesome. That's what we're all going to see. Want to sit by us?"

"sure. Just gotta wait for Liam to get here." she says happily. "Meet you inside. Hi Carlos, bri!" she says, walking away and adding to the pair walking back over. Both Carlos and Brianna are grinning like mad.

They wave and say hi, and walk over. They're holding hands. Carlos grins at you and Kendall and puts his hand to his mouth and mouths "she said yes" causing you to laugh. "you guys ready to go in?" he asks, out loud this time.

"yep. And by the way, holly and Liam are going to watch with us." Kendall tells them.

"sounds good!" Brianna says. 20 minutes later, you're all sitting in the theater. You're in between kendall and Carissa.

You and Carissa can't help it... Every time Cato or peeta are on screen, you start grinning and whisper how hot they are. Kendall and Logan just sit there and awkwardly watch the movie.

* * *

><p>"that was INCREDIBLE." Carissa says, holding Logan's hand as they walk out.<p>

"it was pretty good... Except listening to you two" Logan adds, giving you and Carissa a look. "talk about how 'hot' Cato and peeta are." he puts air quotes up when he says hot.

"gotta agree with him there... That was just awkward." Kendall says, nudging you with his elbow.

"well I can't help it!" you mutter. "don't worry... You're the only hot guy I want."

"good. I think..."

Holly and Liam walk over, and say good bye. Yoü didn't get a good chance to look at Liam before, but now you do, and you have to admit, he's a good looking guy. He has light brown hair with blondish highlights that swoops (it kind of remids you of justin biebers hair.) and dark brown eyes. Also, the guy has a killer smile.

It's about 5, so it's time to go get supper.

"what are we having for supper?" you ask as you walk out of the theater.

Kendall looks at his phone. "well," he says. "my mom texted me asking if we wanted to eat at her house... Whatcha say?"

"sounds like a plan." you smile.

"awesome. Brianna!" he calls out to his sister. "We're going to moms to eat... We need the car. And to bring you home."

"Kay!" is her reply, and she walks over. You all say your good byes, and get into the different cars. You, kendall, and brianna start to go to Kathy and briannas house.


	38. Movies

**hi loves. im sorry its taking me so long to update... got a HUGE world history project... and softballs taking a lot out of me... and maths been getting more difficult. ill hopefully have another chapter by next wednesday. anywho, please review... and i havent said it in a while... I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR READING! it means a LOT to me! :D**

* * *

><p>You, Kendall, and Brianna go to Kathy's for supper, and then you an Kendall leave. Kathy's meal was great, and it was fun getting to know her better. But, you were tired, so Kendall decided it was time to go back to his house.<p>

"so. What do you want to do? It's only 8... So that means like, 10 for you. Tired yet?" Kendall asks, closing the door behind you.

"kinda... Can we watch another movie? I love movies..." you reply.

Kendall chuckles a bit. "sure. I love movies too. What do you want to watch?"

"depends... What do you have?"

"uhmm..." he mutters, walking over to a cabinet. He opens it, and you see a ton of movies. "These." he says.

He has a huge variety. There's scary movie, signs(that's one of your favorites... You used to watch it all the time at your ex friends house.), the Simpsons movie, paranormal activity 1, 2, and 3, accepted, jackass, mr. Deeds, white chicks, the indiana jones series, a couple Harry potters, vampires suck, and a ton more. In one of the doors, you notice a couple chick flicks. "50 first dates?" you say, raising your eyebrow.

"keep in mind bri spends the night here sometimes. She likes movies too." he says defensively.

You laugh. "okay, I'll give you that one. Can we watch paranormal activity 2?" you've seen it.. But not for a while. Plus, you kinda want to watch a scary movie with your boyfriend.

"sure." he smiles, grabbing the DVD and putting it in the DVD player. "want some popcorn?"

"uhm.. Nah."

"well, I do. Be right back." he tells you, walking into the kitchen.

You walk over to the couch and sit down, curling up against the armrest. You watch the previews, laughing at how old it is. It's probably about 2 years old now. A couple previews later, Kendall walks back in with a bowl of popcorn. He sits next to you, looks at you, and then puts his arm around your shoulders. He

pulls you closer to him so that you're leaning against him instead of the armrest.

"I love scary movies." he says, watching as the movie starts.

"ditto." you say, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I thought you didn't want any?" he say chuckling.

"well if it's right there..." you reply, shrugging.

When the movie gets to the part when the demon pulls the girl down the stairs, you can't help but laugh. Kendall looks at you like you're crazy.

"what are you laughing at?"

"honestly, I think that's so funny. I saw this in theaters with like, 5 friends, and we all burst out laughing at that part. Not sure why." you laugh.

By the end of the movie, you're hiding your face against Kendall's shoulder. The chick at the end scares you...

"wanna watch another?" he asks, pulling out of your hug.

"Sure."

"okay. What?"

"white chicks?"

"Sounds good." he says, changing the DVDs. While the previews play, Kendall sits back down on the couch. He pulls out the little foot rest thing, and you change how youre sitting. You put your legs on the leg rest and lean against Kendall again.

By this time, you're pretty tired, so you only make it through about half the movie before you fall asleep in kendalls arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, you wake up to the sound of someone talking.<p>

"ohhh. What happened here last night?"

You groan, and half open one eye just in time to see a pillow get thrown at James. You giggle quietly, and then feel the arm Kendall still had around you tighten.

"morning." he whispers in your ear. " I was starting to think you'd never wake up."

"why?" you ask groggily. "what time is it?"

"10:23" James answers. "so? What happened last night?"

"nothing, you pig." you say, kicking out and only missing his leg because he jumped back. You look back at Kendall. "how long have you been awake?"

He looks at the clock and thinks for a couple seconds. "about 45 minutes maybe?"

"why didn't you wake me up? Or just move me?" you ask, feeling kind of bad. "I feel bad keeping you stuck here..."

He chuckles. "I don't mind. I didn't want to wake you up... You looked too cute to wake up. Plus, I kinda liked just being able to hold you." he adds cutely.

James makes a gagging noise. "nasty." he mutters. Kendall grabs another pillow and chucks it at him. This one hits him in the face.

"sorry..." is james's only reply.

"why are you here, anyway?" Kendall asks. "and why didn't you text or call, and just walk in?"

"huh.. Why didn't I call or text? Good question..." james says, looking slightly embarrassed. "but I'm here to see if you guys wanted to go to the park or something. I'm bored."

"why didnt you ask Carlos or Logan? Or maddie?"

"Maddie has a graduation party to go to, Logan is going to bring Rissa to the shops and whatnot, and Carlos is hanging out with Brianna. So, that leaves you guys. Wanna?" he asks, adding in a bit of a puppy dog face.

"I'd love to... Is there any way I could convince you guys to help me practice for softball?" you say, looking at Kendall and then at James.

"I'll help.. I used to play baseball." James say. "you in, kdizzle?"

"kdizzle?" you giggle.

Kendall rolls his eyes, and agrees. You and him stand up, and then go get changed. You put on some grey and purple athletic shorts, and a white and purple "jaguars softball" shirt. You go to the bathroom, brush your hair, and put it in a high pony tail. You bobby pin your bangs back, and then walk into the living room, grabbing your glove out of your bag as you pass it.

James looks at you, and makes some comment about how you look really sporty. Kendall walks out of his room a couple minutes later, wearing black athletic shorts and a tank top.

"Let's go." he says, smiling at you. He holds up a beat up looking glove, and then walks over and leads you and James out of the house.


	39. Tell the Press

**Wazzzzaaaa? haha. carlos moment there. (: anywho, i actually got the chance to update today! i really wasnt expecting too... haha. thank you for reading and putting up with my ridiculous updating schedule. please review and tell me what you thinkk! :D have a good daaaay!(:**

* * *

><p>When you get to the park, you're pretty pumped. You havent played catch much, so it's fun when you do.<p>

"so, boys." you start to say. "where should we go?" it's a big park, and there are a lot of people just walking around. You don't want to hit anyone...

James and Kendall look around. "theres an open spot over there." James suggests, pointing to a place on the opposite side of the park.

"ugh... That's so far... You should give me a piggy back ride!" you giggle, then jump on his back before he can say no.

"oh god." he says, surprised at the sudden extra weight, "jeez, you fatty."

Your smile vanishes. You slap his head(and pretty hard too.) and jump off his back.

"what the hell was that for?" he asks, rubbing the place where you hit him.

You just glare at him. Kendall is just watching, and at first he seems confused. After a couple seconds, he realizes what made you mad. He glances at you, then grabs james's arm and pulls him away. You can't really hear what he's saying, but he keeps raising his voice and you can pick out little pieces of the conversation like "didn't mean it," "never say" and "not fat." from what you can catch, James didn't realize you were so self conscience and he didn't mean it.

Your guess is confirmed when he walks over and says "sorry.. I didn't mean it. And I hope you know you're not anywhere near fat." then he gives you a hug.

"it's okay..." you mutter hugging him back. "but now you have to give me a piggy back ride there or I won't forgive you completely" a smirk makes its way across your face.

He sighs, but agrees. You jump on his back, and he carries you across the park to where you are going to play catch. On the way there, Kendall just keeps looking over and laughing.

When you get to the opening, James just drops you. You fall on your butt, and let out a huff of air.

"asshole..." you mutter. Kendall walks over and holds out a hand. You take it, and he pulls you up. You don't drop it, but walk over to James and slap his arm.

"let's play some catch before you two kill each other..." Kendall suggests, pulling you away from his friend.

"Fine..." James says.

After the little arguments, you play catch for about an hour, then get bored.

"what should we do now?" you ask, walking over to Kendall.

"not sure..." he replies. He keeps thinking for a couple minutes. "let's go to the mall or something?"

"sounds good to me." James say, joining you and Kendall.

"yeah... Sounds like fun" you smile. "but can I change first? I look like shit..."

"you look beautiful." Kendall says. You roll your eyes.

"oh yes. I'm a picture of beauty right now."

"you are beautiful, Liz. But yeah, we can stop at home and change first."

You Kendall and James walk to the car, and then drive home. The park isn't far.. Only like 5 minutes. When you get to Kendal's house, you go to your room and pull out a pair of dark blue short shorts(not too short.. But still.) and a zebra print tank top that your friend Kim gave you for your birthday.

You change, and walk out to find that Kendall changed too. He's wearing khaki colored shorts and a dark blue aeropostale tshirt.

"let's go!" James says, walking out the door.

"well someone's impatient..." Kendall mutters, grabbing you hand and leading you out to the car.

James drives to the mall, and when you get there, you get really excited. The mall is pretty big, and you havent bought much in the last couple months.

"this is going to be fun." you say grinning. Kendall laughs.

"well then lets go buy some stuff!" he says, mimicking a major girly girl.

"okay, even I'm not that excited!" you giggle.

James is just raising his eyebrow watching Kendall be an idiot. "wow bro... You just lost your man card."

"hey, I'm Kendall. I do what I want." he says, lightly punching James on the arm.

You all laugh, and then walk into the mall. When you get in, you go to vanity. It's your favorite store. All the clothes are so cute! James looks about ready to shoot himself from needing to sit in such a girly store, and Kendall looks nearly the same, just hiding it a bit better.

"I hope you two realize I'm a girl and these are the types of store I like..." you say over your shoulder while looking through a rack of tshirts.

James groans in response, and kendall chuckles at his reaction.

You buy one shirt, and then walk back over to Kendall and James.

"are you done?" James says hopefully.

"yes... For now. Looks like I'll have to come here with rissa... You guys aren't fun to shop with..." you say, and you pour jokingly.

"oh shut up. We're just not girls!" Kendall retorts.

"well, I'm not... But after the parking lot, I'm not so sure about you." James says.

"you're such an ass sometimes. You know that, bro?" Kendall says, shooting an irritated look at his friend.

"it's a talent." is James's response.

You roll your eyes, and say "if you guys want to leave, we can. I'll just come back with rissa tomorrow or something. You're lucky you're cute..."

Kendall smiles, and then kisses you. He pulls away after a couple seconds.

"speaking of PDAs, when are we going to tell the press about us?" he asks, lacing his fingers with yours.

"I don't know... But soon probably... Don't like, all the interviewers ask about if you're single?"

"basically... So I think we should tell-"

He's cut off by a couple of girls coming over to him.

"oh my god... You're Kendall Schmidt! From big time rush!" one says, jumping up and down.

"yeah, I am." he replies with a half smile.

"can I have your autograph? I love you!" another says. The other three agree with a chorus of "yeahs."

"sure." he says, taking the pen and paper from the girl.

He signs all of the girls papers, and then they walk away.

"so... I think we should tell the press soon. Maybe right before you leave so they don't harass you?" he suggests.

"yeah, that sounds good." you smile. Kendall grabs your hand and starts leading you too the door. Suddenly, he stops and pulls you into a photo booth. He pays for it, and then you take some fun pictures. In the last one, kendall kisses you. They end up really cute.

When you get out, he grabs them and laughs. After looking at the photos for a couple seconds, he kisses you. Suddenly, you hear James say "STOP!"

When you look over at him, he has a REALLY annoyed expression on his face, and he standing behind some paparazzi that, without a doubt, just got a picture of you and Kendall kissing.


	40. Stupid Paparazzi

**yooo! sorry this took so long to write, and its kinda short... but im working on it. jv softball ended monday, but yesterday, i had my summer league start. anywho, enjoy, and please feel free to leave reviews!(:**

* * *

><p>"oh SHIT." Kendall whispers just loud enough for you to hear. You automatically lean your face against Kendall's shoulder. He puts his arm around you and pulls you to the door.<p>

"well this sucks." he says as soon as you're both in the car.

"I know..." you reply, still hiding your face: the paparazzi are swarmed around the car. Kendall glares at them, and they make room for him to back out.

"well, I guess it's to late to tell them on our own will... So, should we just give up and tell them now?" he suggests.

You sigh. "I guess that's the best way to go with it, isn't it?" He nods.

"ugh, fine. When should we tell them?" you ask.

"well, tomorrow we start filming, so there will be a ton of magazines there filming and taking pictures. Why not just tell them? And we can tweet a picture of us. Let the rushers know."

"Kay. And what are we gunna do about James?" you ask, gesturing to the brunette boy standing by the door, staring at the car with an extremely pissed

expression.

"huh... Whoops." Kendall chuckles. He turns the car around and drives to where James is standing. "sorry, bro."

"way to ditch out, ya ass hole." he mutters climbing in the back seat.

"well we kinda panicked, we were waiting to tell them about us until rissa and I left. That way they wouldn't harass me as much." I say, defending my boyfriend.

James glares for a few seconds, but then sighs. "I guess I understand... But still. Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"well, since all those magazines will be doing interviews and taking pictures and what not tomorrow, we're just going to tell them. Maybe tweet a photo of us together." Kendall tells him.

"sounds good... And i tried to warn you guys..."

"we know.. Just a little too late." you mutter.

"well if you two didn't feel the need to make out in the middle of the freaking mall-" James starts to shoot back but gets interrupted by Kendall.

"what the hell happened between you two? I thought you were friends!" he

exclaims.

You and James just look at each other.

"you know..." you start to say. "I really don't know. Why are we always

arguing?"

James scratches his head. "I have no idea... I'll admit, it's kind of my fault., I've kind of an ass hole lately..."

"it's okay, my fault too. I take things to seriously." I say. "let's make a deal. No more assholery from you, and no more being too serious from me."

"deal." he grins.

"finally!" Kendall mutters. "no more fighting then?"

James and you look at each other. "nope." you both reply.

"good! But, it's 6, so we might as well drop James off and go back to my house. We can see if Logan and rissa wanna come over and watch a movie or something." Kendall suggests.

"sounds good to me." you reply.

"and me... I need to get used to sleeping at normal times again... Stupid early call times." James whines.

"okay, so home it is." Kendall says, driving back to his house.

When you get there, you hug James and Kendall does his weird bro hug thing, and then James leaves.

Kendall pulls out his phone and calls Logan.

"hey... What are you and rissa doing?... Well, James just left, and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come watch a movie or something?... Yeah. Come over whenever. See ya in a bit." he says into the phone and then hangs up.

"they'll be here in about 45 minutes... And I'm hungry, so I say we go eat something." he tells you.

You giggle. "always thinking about food.. And okay. What should we have?"

"hmmm." he mutters, contemplating. "I could really go for a mcchicken." he decides.

"okay, so McDonald's it is. I could go for a flurry. And a cheeseburger..."

"let's go!" he says, grabbing your hand and leading you to the passenger side.

"uhm... Can I drive?" you ask. "I've never driven a fancy car like this.. Mine is a piece of crap..."

He chuckles. "sure." he replies, letting go of your hand and getting in the passenger side.

You walk around the car and get in the drivers seat. Kendall hands you the keys, and you start the car. You drive to McDonald's, go through the drive thru, and get all your food. You get a double cheese burger, small fry, and a snack size m&m flurry. Kendall got a mcchicken, medium fry, and a large chocolate shake.

"pig..." you mutter after he orders.

"oh shut it!" he laughs.

You drive back to Kendall's house and go inside.

"that hit the spot." he says as he lays down on the couch after finishing his food.

You giggle. "so. What movie are we gunna watch with Logan and rissa?"

"I don't know..." he says, sitting up again.

You walk over to the cabinet of movies and look through it. "how bout mr deeds?"

"Ahhh... Thats one weird movie."

"hey now... I love it!" you defend it.

"I do too.. It's just weird. Crazy eyes scares the shit outa me..." he laughs.

"he's a creepy dude.."

The two of you talk about the movie a bit more, and about 5 minutes later, logan and Carissa show up.

"heeyy!" Carissa says, bursting through the door.

"hey!" you say back, and jump up to give her a hug.

"so, what movie we watching?" Logan asks, walking over and giving you a hug.

"mr deeds." you reply.

"good movie!" Carissa nearly shouts.

"right?" you agree, and then you all go sit on the couch. You sit by Kendall, leaning against his chest. He puts his arm around you. Logan sits on a chair, and Carissa sits on his lap. Kendall presses play, and the 4 of you watch the movie until you all fall asleep.


	41. Interviews

**Hey! so. this ones longer, but it was originally two chapters. i decided to post one long one instead of two short ones. lol. there are a couple cute moments in this one, and i really like it. please review! im almost up to 75! thank you too all you amazing people who take time to read this... i love you all!**

**xoxo haley(:**

* * *

><p>When you wake up the next day, it's because Kendall is pulling out of your hug. you yawn, and then hug him for a second before sitting up.<p>

"sorry..." he whispers. "didn't meant to wake you up..."

"eh. It's fine. What time is it?" you ask, rubbing your eyes.

"about 7..." he answers.

"eww. Why so early?" you frown.

"filming today... We have to be there at 8:15. I gotta wake up Logan then get done in the shower and all that." he walks over to where Logan and Carissa are sleeping. You were expecting him to be nice, but instead, he lightly slaps his friends face. Logan's eyes snap open and he almost pushes Carissa off his lap, waking her up. She yelps, and looks around in surprise. Logan looks over at Kendall, and flips him off.

"thanks for that amazing wake up." he growls.

Kendall smirks. "no problem." he shrugs then goes to the bathroom before Logan can hit him back.

Carissa stands up so Logan can get up. "what time is it?" she mutters, rubbing her eyes.

"about 7. The guys gotta be at the studio at 8:15ish." you reply.

"7 AM? Screw this. Wake me up in 30 minutes." she instructs, kissing Logan before laying down on the couch. Logan chuckles.

"I'm gunna go get in the shower too. I'll be out soon... Maybe." Logan says, running his fingers through his hair and walking to the guest bathroom with the shower.

You get your iPod out of you room, and check your Facebook and twitter. A few more fangirls are tweeting you, asking what it's like to hang out with kendall. You answer some saying he's a really cool guy and you're happy to know him. On Facebook, Brianna commented on some of your photos, so you reply to her. You look at the clock again, and it's time to wake up carissa. She grumbles a bit, but gets up. You talk to her for a bit, asking about how the shops and stuff were the day before. after about 5 minutes, Logan walks out, and you can't help but think the guy looks beyond sexy. He's wearing some black sweat pants, and a grey tank top that's pretty close fitting. His hair is really dark because he just got out of the shower. Carissa smiles at him, and walks over to him. She slips her arms around his neck and kisses him. They stay like that for a couple seconds before you clear your throat.

"keep it PG you two. I don't need to see that!" you joke, shielding your eyes.

"then look away, hun." Carissa laughs, kissing her boyfriend again.

"fine. Have fun making out, and don't eat breakfast. That's cool." you say, shrugging and walking to the kitchen. They pull away, look at each other, and then follow you to the kitchen. Just as you go to get some cereal, Kendall walks in.

"you can have some real breakfast if you want,.." he says, grabbing the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"okay, good." you giggle, walking over to him and hugging him from behind. He's wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black tank top. It fits him really well and shows off his muscles. He looks pretty great in it too.

"I'm going to take a power shower actually." you say as he turns around and kisses you. You hear Logan and Carissa mutter about keeping it pg.

You pull away, stick out your tongue at Logan and Carissa, then go to the bath room.

Your shower only takes about 15 minutes, and you walk back in just as the other guys are starting to eat.

Kendall starts to get up to make you some breakfast, but you ignore him an make some eggs by yourself. After you're all done eating, Carissa takes a 5 minute shower (how she does it, you'll never know.) and then you and Kendall go to his car while Carissa and Logan go to his.

"so, you ready to let the world know that Kendall Schmidt is taken?" he asks, grabbing your hand.

You shrug. "I guess..."

"Well," he says. "how about we tweet a photo of us together? Let the rushers know before the press."

"That's a good Idea.." you reply. You lean closer to him, and he puts his arm around you. He holds up his phone, and snaps a photo of you and him. He plays on his phone for a few seconds, an almost immediately your phone starts vibrating like crazy.

"is your phone connected to your twitter?" he asks, nodding at it.

"yeah... I guess I need to undo that, huh?"

"yeah, probably" he laughs.

While he drives to the studio, you check some of the tweets. Most are asking if you're dating, some saying you're really pretty, and some sending you hate. Oh well... Haters gunna hate, right?

"how are they reacting?" Kendall asks, looking over at you ask you scroll through all the texts.

"well, most are asking if we're dating, some are saying I'm pretty, a lot saying that you're hot, and a couple sending me hate." you reply. "what should I say to the dating thing? Just straight up yes?"

"yeah, might as well." He answers after thinking for a couple seconds.

"okey dokey." you say, telling a couple girls that you're dating. "we should make a video and ask Carlos to post it on his youtube."

"that's a good idea.. I'll ask him when we get to the studio."

"what's it like filming, anyway? Is it weird acting like a maniac on camera?"

"eh, kinda. More like its just fun. We can act like something were not, and it's just fun playing a crazy 17 year old."

"huh... Never would've thought of it that way..." you mutter.

"maybe I'll get you a small part. Then you can be on tv!" he suggests.

"that would be fun!" you answer, imagining how it would feel to say you were on a tv show.

"then maybe you'll be amazing and have to move to Cali with me so you can keep acting." he grins, looking over at you.

"I'd love that." you grin back.

A couple minutes later, you pull up to the studio. You get out of the car and Kendall grabs your hand. You walk in, and within a few minutes, you have about 4 magazine interviewers are asking who you are. Here goes nothing...

The interviewers are swarming. "who is this?" "is this your girlfriend Kendall?" "what's your name?" "how long have you been dating?" so on, so forth.

But still, you're not used to the attention yet, so you kinda lean into Kendall.

He realizes how uncomfortable you are, and looks back at the interviewers. "I'll talk to all of you, but one at a time.." he says politely.

One interviewer steps in front of the others. "hi. I'm Mckenzie, from j-14. Can I interview you guys?" she asks, batting her eyelashes.

"sure." Kendall says, and follows Mckenzie to one of the couches on set.

"so, Kendall, j-14 has been waiting for season 3 to start filming! We love your show!" she gushes.

Kendall smiles. "thanks! We love filming it. We couldn't wait to get back and film another season!"

"well, can't wait to see how the episodes turn out! And theres been talk about a third album... Can you give us any details?"

"well, I can't really give anything away, but we are working on some new songs."

"that's great! We loved elevate. What was the reaction to elevate like?"

"incredible! The fans are amazing, coming out to see our concerts, buying our songs, and watching our show. it's insane. The love they show is unbelievable, and we love every single one of our fans." he grins.

"speaking of love..." she finally says, getting to the question she's been waiting for the answer too. "looks like you're not a single guy anymore."

"nope.. I have a girlfriend." he says, putting his arm around you and pulling you closer.

"and what a great couple you make!" she says, smiling a huge smile. "how long have you and..." Mckenzie pauses, realizing she doesn't know your name. She gestures at you.

"Liz" you answer, talking for the first time in the interview.

"right. How long have you been dating?"

"about a month now. Well, a month tomorrow." Kendall replies, grinning at you.

"huh... It will be, won't it?" you grin back.

"well that's great! Congrats!" Mckenzie smiles. "how'd the two of you meet?"

"well," you and Kendall reply at the same time. You giggle, an gesture for him to continue. "she came to our concert in Chicago, and I ran into her. Literally ran into her. we talked for a couple seconds, then I went to get ready for the show. She had VIP tickets I guess, and I saw her back stage at the meet and greet."

"when I got up to him," you say, telling the next part. "he asked me to sing my favorite song. I said that was unfair, and that I'd only do it of he kissed my cheek. He did, so I had to sing for him. After that, me, my friend and sister, went to our seats. When they picked the cover girl girl, James picked me. After they sang to me, Kendall asked me to stay backstage."

"she agreed," kendall says, the story switching narrators again. "and she waited backstage with dustin until we got off stage. We exchanged numbers, and well, here we are." he smiles, kissing your cheek. You giggle.

Mckenzie has a huge smile on her face. She must be happy to be the first to hear the story. "well, I'm happy for you two! Youre an adorable couple! Anyway, I have to go talk to the other boys... It was great talking to you Kendall and Liz! Thanks for your time!" she says, standing up and smiling as she walks away.

Kendall looks at you. "you're amazing, you know that?"

"ha, thanks..." you mutter in reply, blushing and looking down at your shoes.

"I'm not kidding. Not many girls can be that chill with an interviewer for the first time." he tells you.

"oh please, I'm sure any girl could do that."

Kendall looks like he's about to object, but another interviewer walks over.

"hi! I'm Vanessa, with m magazine. Mind if I talk to you two?" she asks.

You and Kendall go through about 4 interviews in all: the one with mckenzie, the one with Vanessa, one with a girl named sage from bop, and Cassie from tiger beat.

After all the interviews, you and kendall go to the set. You see the other guys, and a ton of other people, including carissa, brianna, and maddie. Carissa is sitting on a couch by Logan, and he's sitting with his arm around her. You walk over.

"hey!" you say, hugging her. All the interviewers are still kinda creeping around, and they see you and logans girlfriend talking, so they take some pictures. 'What a great story, huh?' you think. 'two famous guys with best friend non famous girlfriends.'

The group takes some time talking, and then you and Carissa are told to get off camera. You do as they say, an watch at the guys do their thing.

After a couple hours of filming, the guys get an hour off. You, Kendall,

Carissa, Logan, Carlos, brianna, maddie and James decide to get something to eat.

"I want a blizzard." Carissa says.

"works for me.." carlos says. "Dairy queen everyone?"

"sounds good." you say, and everyone else agrees.

You all get your blizzards, and then walk back to the set.


	42. Party?

**hey everyone! sorry it took me so long to upload... first couple days of summer have been crazy! anyway, ima try to update again tomorrow, but no promises. and thanks for reading... it means the world to me!**

* * *

><p>After a couple more hours of the guys filming, they get done. You had fun chilling around set. You talked to Stephen, Ciara, Tanya, and some of the extras. It was a lot of fun, and Kendall actually made it so that you got to be an extra. No talking, but you just kinda chill in the background with a backstage pass when "Kelly" has to go to the fax room and the French dude shows up and says Carlos is a smuggler.<p>

All the guys are great actors, they go in and out of character so fast! And stephen is so funny! He basically just does random stuff. Ciara's a sweetheart, and Tanya is really nice. Anyway, the guys finish filming, and you all plan to go to Logan's house. Logans house is the fanciest one out of all of them. It's pretty big. There's a flat screen, and a really nice couch and stuff.

Carissa shows you the room she's been staying in, and it's really pretty. It's white, and the bed has a sky blue comforter. There's a desk for a laptop, and the dresser is white. It kinda reminds you of your room.

"this is nice!" you say, looking around. "why do they have such nice houses? THIS ISN'T FAIR!" you say, shaking her shoulders.

"haha, it's okay! Maybe one day we'll be living here with them." Carissa says, winking at you and nudging your arm.

You laugh. "wow. Way to be subtle."

"well, I do try my hardest..." she says, shrugging.

After looking around for a little while, you decide to go back by the guys. "so, what are we gunna do tonight?" you ask, walking back into the living room.

"well, there's a party tonight, Ariana grandes album release thingie. We were thinking about going to that." Kendall replies, walking over and grabbing your hand.

"uhm, yeah! I'd love to go!" you grin back. Carissa just nods and walks over to Logan.

"we can meet a ton of celebrities!" she smiles.

"you bet." Brianna laughs. She already knows a lot of the celebrities around here. "we have to stop at home, by the way, Kendall. Mom wants us to send out some 180degree stuff." She adds to her brother.

"Kay." he says. He looks at the clock on the fireplace mantel thing. "well, we should probably go now, then." him, Brianna and yourself walk towards the door. "see you at the party!" he calls over his shoulder.

You drive to Kathy's house, and she greets you happily. "Liz! How are you, sweetie? How are you liking California?" she asks, giving you a huge hug.

"I'm great, and loving California!" you answer, hugging her back. You talk about 180degrees for a little while, and you learn the background behind it. Kendall is looking through packages (kathy likes to have someone check to make sure she has all the orders right.)

suddenly, brianna is standing next to you. She looks at what you're wearing. "okay, Liz, I love your outfit, but it's not right for this party." she says, gesturing to your clothes. "I have the perfect out fit for you!" she smiles, her green eyes sparkling. She grabs your hand and pulls you to her room. On her bed, there's an outfit laid out. It's a black and white striped dress that goes about halfway down to your knee. It's formal, but still casual. She also has some heels laid out, but she's never seen you walk in heels.. She's still not going to. You wear the outfit, but switch the shoes to a pair of black flats with a small bow on the front. Brianna decides to do your hair, too. She puts your bangs To the side in a braid, and holds it there with a pink flower clip. She slightly curls the rest of your hair. She's wearing a flowered tank top with a ruffled light pink skirt. She has her hair slightly curled.

After youre both done changing, you walk back into the kitchen. Kendall is talking to Kathy, and when you walk in, he turns and looks at you.

"hey, pretty ladies." he smiles, walking over and putting his arms around yours and Brianna's shoulders. He kisses Brianna's head, and then leans down to kiss your lips. You can feel him smiling into the kiss. "ready to go party?"

"you bet!" Brianna grins. "bye, mama." she says, ducking out from under Kendall's arm and hugging her mom. "be back... Later."

"okay. Have fun, baby. You too, Kendall. And Liz." Kathy says, hugging all of you. You wave as you walk out, then go to his car.

"ready for your first Hollywood party?" Kendall asks, smiling at you.

"definitely... I can't wait to meet a lot of people." you grin back.

"well, you'll like the people. Ari likes the good people. She doesnt like the snotty ones." Brianna pipes up.

"who would be snotty?" you ask.

"well, katelyn tarver can be kind of a jerk, and Daniella monet can be rude. Well, actually, she likes katelyn, but just because katelyn sucks up to her all the time."

"huh... Really? They don't seem like theyd be mean..."

"well, not everything is what it seems." Kendall mutters. You look at him with a confused glance.

"what do you mean?"

He looks at you, then shrugs. "never mind." he looks back at the road, and doesn't explain any further.

You look at Brianna for an explanation but she just rolls her eyes and mouths "I'll explain later."

You just shrug it off, and then turn up the radio. The song that's playing is pay phone, by maroon 5 and wiz khalifa. "_im at a payphone, trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_?" you sing along.

"holy shnaz... Liz, you're good!" brianna comments. You blush.

"ha, thanks.." you reply. She just smiles back.

Kendall leans over, still facing forward because he's driving, but he still whispers in your ear "told you you were good."

"oh, just drive," you giggle. You drive for about another 10 minutes, and then get out at a really big fancy building. "here we are." Kendall says, walking over and putting his arm around your waist and pulling you closer.

"ready to party?"

"you bet your ass." you smile back. The three of you walk in, and are greeted by the sight of dancing teen celebrities everywhere. You look around, and spot Logan, Carissa, James, maddie, and Carlos. You're on your way over to them when, suddenly, a bubbly redhead runs over and hugs Brianna and Kendall.

"ohmygod! Kendall! Bri! Hi! Thanks for coming! Who's this?" she asks, pointing at you. You look at her, and recognize Ariana grande.

"ari, this is my girlfriend, Liz. Liz, this is Ariana." Kendall introduces.

"hi!" ariana says, giving you a hug. "nice to meet you!"

"nice to meet you too!" you say. "this is a crazy party!"

"I know! I love it! Well, I gotta go talk to other people. See you later!" she says, running away.

"oh Ariana..." Brianna giggles. "isn't she adorable?" she asks.

"well, she's full of energy, thats for sure..." you laugh back.

"well," Kendall starts. "wanna go meet some people?"

"uhm, yes!" you grin back. He drops his arm from around your waist and grabs your hand. He pulls you towards a group of about 4 people. He taps one of the guys on the shoulder. The guy turns around, and you're facing Max Schneider.

"oh, hey!" max says, smiling at Kendall and giving him a bro hug.

"hey! How's it going?" Kendall smiles back.

"going pretty good." he grins back. "looks like thing are going good for you..." he says, nodding at you. Kendall chuckles.

"yeah, it's going great. This is my girlfriend Liz. Liz, max."

"sup, baby?" max grins at you and holds out his hand.

You giggle back and shake his hand. "nothing much, how about you?"

"oh you know, just chilling at a party." he laughs.

"well that's great." you smile.

"you bet. Oh, by the way, this is Noah," he says, pointing at a light brunette boy, "cymphonique," pointing at darker brunette girl, "and Chris." he finishes, pointing at a dark brunette guy. They all smile and give that kind of awkward 'i don't really know you' wave.

"hey." you smile.

"well, should we go talk to some to some other people?" Kendall asks.

"I guess.." you reply. "See you guys later!"

"see ya!" max says. Kendall waves at the other people, and leads you away.


	43. Katelyn

**hey! so. i was able to write it today.(: i had some pretty bad writers block though, so it took about 3 hours to write... and im just warning you, theres quite a bit of drama in this chapter... anywho, please enjoy, and revieww!(: thanks for readingg!**

* * *

><p>Kendall leads you around, introducing you to a TON of people. He introduces you to keke palmer, lulu antariksa, Miranda cosgrove, jennette mccurdy, victoria justice, avan jogia, leon Thomas, liz gilles, matt bennett, Ashley argota, nathen kress, and daniella monet. You already met max, Cymphonique, chris, and noah. In other words, you make a lot of new friends!<p>

Suddenly, someone picks you up from behind. Kendall is still holding your hand, so you know it cant be him. Surprised, you let out a small yelp. You look back, see a familiar head of brown hair, and shake your head.

"JAMES DAVID MASLOW, PUT ME DOWN!" you shout, even though it sounds like a normal speaking voice because of the blaring music(which consists of pink champagne right now.). As he lets you down, you can feel his body shake with laughter.

"sorry! I couldn't help myself. Youre so small!" he shouts, his hazel eyes glinting in the flashing lights.

You pause a couple seconds. "shut up! My size doesn't need to be brought into everything!" you shout back.

"well…" Carlos's voice says, suddenly in your ear.

"shut it, pena!" you laugh. You turn to look at kendall. "how do you deal with these idiots?"

He shrugs. "eh, they get fun after a while…" he chuckles.

Suddenly, he focuses on something behind you, and his eyes narrow. You look back, and don't see anything that really looks bad. Looking back at him, you raise an eyebrow. Carlos and james follow kendalls glance, and then their eyes get really big, like theyre surprised or something.

"okay, whats going on?" you ask.

"uhm, nothing. Oh, look. Theres Carissa. Have you seen her lately liz? Lets go say hi!" carlos says, grabbing your elbow and starting to pull you away.

You pull away, and grab kendalls arm. "first of all, lets tell liz what the hell is going on."

Kendall looks at you, and sighs.

Next thing you know, Brianna walks over, takes one look at you, james, carlos, and kendall, looks to where james and carlos are looking, and raises an eyebrow. "shes back?" she asks.

"sadly." james mutters.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! Whose back, and why are you two trying to get me out of here? Someone please explain this to me!" you start to whine.

Brianna looks at kendall. "you havent told her about-" she starts to ask, but gets interrupted by kendall.

"clearly not! The past is the past!" he says.

"well you better tell her now…" you mutter.

He looks at you, sees that you arent kidding about him needing to tell you, and sighs. "that's katelyn tarver." he says, pointing at a blonde sitting by a bar. "well, I dated her last year, and well, she seems to think we still are. I swear, were done. Shes a crazy, controlling bitch." he adds when you give him a look. But really. That kinda sounds like hes cheating, doesn't it? "I broke up with her after I caught her making out with the guy who plays jett on the show. The next day, she asked if we were still on for lunch, and when I told her that when I broke up with her, I meant no more dates, not even the one the next day. Then she told me that we never broke up, and it was just a dream. She doesn't understand that were done. Ive told her multiple times, but she wont listen. I don't want her to see me with you because she'll go all crazy on you, and I don't want you to have to deal with her."

"is that why you got all pissy in the car when bri brought up katelyn?" you ask, remembering the way he reacted when brianna had said that katelyn might be here.

"yes, that's why I got all pissy." he mutters, wrapping his arms around you in a hug. "but can we please go somewhere else before-"

"oh my god. Kenny!" a voice interrupts him.

"shit." he whispers.

"I missed you, kendork!" the blonde girl from the bar says, walking up behind kendall. That must be katelyn. She walks over, and attempts to give him a hug. It doesn't work, because hes still hugging you.

"I have to go…." carlos mutters, slowly backing away. James nods, and follows him.

"hi katelyn…" kendall mutters, slightly pulling away from you, but keeping his arm around you.

"well that doesn't seem very optimistic to see me…" katelyn pouts. "why don't you ever call me back?"

"because. After we broke up, I got really busy, filming and what not. Then when I got back from filming big time movie, we went on tour. Then, I met someone else. But, it really shouldn't matter, should it?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"uhm, what do you mean you found someone else?" she asks, her brown eyes flicking to you.

"exactly what I said. I found someone else. Not that it matters. Im not dating you." he says, saying the last sentence very clearly.

"but what about what we had?" she asks, still staring at you.

"what we had, was last year. And it ended, because apparently, I wasn't good enough for you. Which is why you had to go and make out with David." he says, and his voice is cold.

"well, kendall baby, it was one mistake, which is why you should forgive me, and ill forgive you for making this mistake." she says, nodding at you. You raise your eyebrows.

"uhm, excuse me, did you just call me a mistake?" you ask, pulling away from kendalls arm.

Katelyn looks at you. "you bet!" she says in a sickly sweet voice.

"oh, no…" you glare at her, and start to take a step at her.

"okay." kendall says, putting his arm around your waist and holding you back. "katelyn, were done, and you were the mistake in this little group of people. Liz, why the hell are you letting her get to you?" he asks, turning you around so that he can look you in the eyes.

"well, we could've been happy, kendall. You could've been with me so that we could be that cute celebrity couple that everyone wants to be." katelyn says.

"well, you could also shut up, but that's not happening, is it now?" brianna says, suddenly stepping in.

"well why the hell is he going for someone whose not famous, not beautiful, and not gunna lie, seems pretty annoying when he could have someone like me?" katelyn shoots back.

You think about what she just said, and realize its true. He could have some beautiful actress that could be way better than you. He could have just about anyone he wanted…. Why is he with you? You start to hang your head a bit and get a bit dejected.

Kendall notices right away. "liz, I swear, if you listen to her…" he mutters in your ear.

"see? Even she realizes its true!" katelyn says triumphantly.

"okay, that's it. Bye katelyn." kendall says, and starts pulling you away. "and im not kidding, if you don't leave me and liz alone, I will get a restraining order against you. A year is too long to whine about the past."

Kendall, brianna, and yourself walk over to where logan, Carissa, james, and carlos are standing. They look away as soon as you walk over, so its obvious they were eavesdropping. When a tear starts to roll down your cheek, Carissa gives you a huge hug. "don't listen to that hoe, hun. You deserve kendall more than you know." she whispers in your ear.

Kendall glares over his shoulder, but then realizes that youre crying. "Elizabeth Cardin, are you seriously listening to her?" he asks quietly.

You don't want to say anything, knowing that if you do, your voice is going to break, so you nod.

"why are you doing that? How do you not believe me after ive told you youre amazing about 500 times?"

You shrug.

"dammit liz. Why don't you believe me? Youre a beautiful, amazing, kind girl, and the one that's made me happy for the first time in a long time. Please understand that!" he says, slightly exasperatedly.

You go to say something, but logan interrupts. "liz, I don't think you realize how much you mean to kendall. After we met you that day in Wisconsin, you were all he would talk about. don't let katelyn change anything. don't give her the satisfaction. We had to work with her for all season 2, and she doesn't deserve this sort of reaction. Just know that kendall really just wants you." he says quietly.

Kendall blushes a bit because logan just told you that he talked about you after the concert. It makes you feel a little better. "I really do just want you." he says, pulling you close and resting his chin on the top of your head.

"well, how bout we put that little bitch behind us, and move on with our night. Did you guys even get the chance to dance?" brianna asks, trying to change the subject. When you shake your head, she grabs your hand and pulls you to the dance floor, with kendall, Carissa, logan, james, and carlos following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>no i dont think katelyn would be a bitch. i think she would be a sweet person. but, i needed someone to use.<strong>

**also, what do you all think of windows down? i think im in love...**


	44. One Month Together

**hey! sorry for the lack of updates... im so busy! and i hope you like this... it was kinda hard to write... writers block sucks! anyway, enjoy!(: and please review! they make me smilee!**

* * *

><p>As you dance around the floor, you smile and laugh, but what katelyn said is still swirling around in your head. You spend a couple hours at the party, but you leave at about 1. Everyone is pretty tired, and the guys have to be at the studio at 8. Therefore, not much sleep for anyone. Brianna is too tired to drive home, so she just spends the night at kendalls house. Everyone else says goodnight, and go to their own houses.<p>

When you get to kendalls, brianna gives you a hug, says goodnight, and goes to her room. Kendall gives you a big hug.

"liz, you know katelyn is crazy, right? Please tell me you know that…" he mutters in your ear.

You just shrug.

"fine. Ill prove to you that I just like you. Just you wait." he whispers.

"good luck…" you mutter, but your voice is muffled because youre leaning your head against his chest. Then you pull away. "I need to go to sleep… or else I wont be able to wake up tomorrow."

"okay. Then ill let you sleep. Im going to stay up for a little while… I have some stuff I need to do quick." he pulls you closer again, and then kisses the top of your head. "goodnight beautiful." suddenly, he looks at the clock. "oh, and happy one monthaversary." he grins.

You smile back. "happy one month. Night, kendall." you say, kissing him on the lips and then walking to your room. As soon as the door closes, you start crying. Everything katelyn said is true.

After a couple minutes of sitting on your bed crying, the door opens, and you feel someone sit next to you. Kendall wraps his arms around you, and pulls you onto his lap. You curl up against his chest and he just sits there, holding you and kissing your head a couple times, trying to calm you down.

* * *

><p>You must have fallen asleep, and kendall must have laid you down and left, because when you wake up, youre under the covers, and kendall is no where to be seen. You get up and walk to the bathroom. When you see yourself in the mirror, you grimace a bit. Your eyes are all puffy and red. And kendall got to see you like this yesterday. After you wash your face and make yourself more presentable, you walk out into the kitchen. Brianna is awake and sitting there. When she sees you, she gets up and gives you a big hug. She probably heard you crying last night. Awesome.<p>

"morning." she says, pulling away and handing you a note.

You open it and read "Good morning, beautiful. Sorry I had to leave, but my call time was 8." you stop reading and look at the clock. It says 10:27. Woops… you look back at the note. "I didn't want to wake you up. I know you had a hard night. Brianna is home (clearly, or else you wouldn't have this note.) and when ever youre ready to go, you should both come see us at the studio. I have a surprise for you, too. Kendall."

you smile. This is so kendall. "morning, bri. Hows it going?"

"great… but im starving. What do you want for breakfast? And by the way, happy one month!" she smiles.

"haha, thanks. And I want an apple… im not too hungry." you reply. She walks to the fridge and grabs an apple, then tosses it at you.

After you eat, you take a quick shower and dry your hair. You put it in a loose side braid, and walk back to the kitchen. Brianna is waiting for you. "you ready to go see the guys?" she asks, standing up. "and by the way, I love your hair!"

You laugh. "thanks! And yeah, im ready to go."

"awesome!" she says, walking out and to kendalls car.

"why is his car still here?" you ask. "and can I drive?"

Brianna laughs. "sure. And he didn't want to wake you up. He called logan to come pick him up."

"oh… well then lets go."

You drive to the studio, thanks to briannas directions on how to get there. When you get there, security wont let you in. you don't have a pass.

Brianna starts to get annoyed and eventually just calls kendall and asks him to come tell the security to let you in. after a couple minutes, a door opens and a familiar face pops out.

"hey, let em in." kendalls says to the guy standing by the door. The guard looks at him, and then apologizes for not letting you in. you say its okay, and then follow kendall into the studio. When you get closer to him, he pulls you into a huge hug. "happy one month!" he says happily.

"back at ya!" you smile. "and thanks for letting me sleep this morning… you know you could've woken me up, right?"

"yeah, I know. But I didn't want to. You had a hard night." he says, kissing you on the forehead.

You pull out of his hug, and then grab his hand. "well, you stayed up while I did, and I think later. So, you got less sleep then I did…. And now I feel bad." you pout.

"don't feel bad. Im used to weird nights." he smiles. "and I have a surprise for you tonight!" he sings.

"youre so weird." you giggle. "and what will it be?"

"well, it's a surprise, so I cant really tell you." he says with a chuckle.

"come on… pleeeeeeeease?"

"nope." he chuckles again, and then pretends to lock his lips. "you'll just have to wait and see! but I promise you'll like it. Or at least im nearly positive you will."

"well that's reassuring." you giggle.

Suddenly, a loud voice comes over the loud speaker. "kendall, youre wanted on set. Kendall, youre wanted on set."

Kendall looks at the speaker that the voice came from, and then starts walking towards where the set is.

"so what are you boys filming today?" you ask.

"our first episode of season 3. In this one, I have to run around in my boxers." he chuckles.

"why the crap are you running around in your boxers? Arent you, like, 95% naked then?"

"you bet! And its because I broke the rule of dibs."

"aww, kendall, I told you that you cant do that!"

"I couldn't help it! Lucy winked at me before we left for tour! Its not my fault!"

"well, I couldn't help myself, I called dibs on you too, darling." a voice says. You look over and see a girl with dark hair and red highlights. She puts her arm around kendalls shoulders and kisses his cheek.

"well, james called dibs on you!"

"I have no idea whats happening right now…" you say, looking away.

Kendall laughs. "liz, this is malese. She plays lucy." lucy waves. "lucy, this is my girlfriend liz."

"hey. Nice to meet you." she smiles. "and I hope that little kiss on the cheek didn't piss you off…"she says.

"nah. Its fine." you laugh.

"good. And kendall, we gotta go. Theyre geeking out that youre not there." she says, pulling you and kendall towards the set.

* * *

><p>At about 6:30, the guys got done filming. Kendall, brianna, and yourself say good bye to the other guys and Carissa. Carissa winks at kendall. Weird… you, brianna, and kendall leave, and go back to his house.<p>

"hey, go make yourself look more beautiful." kendall says as you walk into the living room. "time for that surprise I told you about. Were going out to eat. And at a fancy restaurant. that's why I told you to bring a fancy dress. Or, if you really wanted, we could go buy you a new one." he says, laughing when you shake your head. "I didn't think youd want to. So, anyway, this is my gift to you for our one month." he smiles.

"this better not be too fancy… I don't want you spending a lot of money on me." you mutter hugging him. "and thank you… that's really sweet." you go to your room, and grab the dress you borrowed from macy before you came to California. it's a black dress that goes about halfway down your thighs. It has spaghetti straps, and very slight zebra print throughout the entire dress. The only place it doesn't is the sash, which has beads. Its really pretty, and it works really well on your small figure. You put it on, and then put on some blue feather earrings. After your done changing, brianna comes in and helps you curl your hair slightly.

"you look so pretty! Im so happy my brother likes you." she grins, hugging you.

"haha thanks!" you laugh. "im pretty happy he likes me too."

You walk into the living room, and you see kendall sitting on the couch. He must've heard you walk in, because as soon as you do, he stands up and turns around. When he sees you, he gives you a huge smile and his eyes light up.

"you look absolutely gorgeous!" he says walking up and pulling you into a hug.

"thank you. You don't look so bad, yourself, Schmidt." you reply, pulling away and looking at him. Hes wearing dark grey pants with a lighter grey, almost silver jacket over a dark grey shirt. Also, hes wearing a light grey tie.

"well thank you." he chuckles. "and I made reservations for 8, so we should probably go." he says, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the car.

After driving you there, kendall gets out and opens your door for you.

"thank you." you giggle. Its really weird for you to be treated like this… you love it!

"no problem, m'lady." he chuckles back. He helps you out, and leads you to the restaurant. After you and him get to your table, you spend the night talking and just having fun. It makes you feel like you are special, and you forget about what katelyn said the night before.

* * *

><p>After youre done eating, kendall drives you back to his house. When you get there, you go back to your room and change into a cute pair of shorts and a blue polka dotted Abercrombie tank top. You and kendall didn't want the night to end, so you decided to go to the beach and look at the stars. You walk back to the living room and see kendall waiting for you by the door. He changed into some athletic shorts and a tank top.<p>

"lets go!" he smiles, pulling you back to the car. When you get to the beach, he grabs a blanket from the trunk and lays it out on the sand. The night is really clear, and since youre on a beach, the night sky is easy to see without the harsh lights of the city.

"this is really pretty…" you say, laying down next to kendall, laying your head on his chest. He wraps his arms around you.

"I know… and I love that I get to share it with one of the prettiest girls ever." he says, kissing the top of your head.

"youre the only one who can do this, did you know that?" you ask, tilting your head upwards so you can see his face.

"do what?" he asks, puzzled. His green eyes stare directly into yours, trying to figure out what youre thinking.

"make me feel like I am special." you reply, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers.

"why is that? And im happy I do… because you are special."

"well, ive never had someone who treats me like im actually someone they want to be with. Well, other than Carissa, but not in that way. Like, it seems like I could actually have a future with you. And that probably sounds really funny, seeing as how im only 17 years old. But when im with you, you treat me like im actually likeable, and you just make me feel like im pretty for the first time in a while."

"well. Im glad you realize how great you are. And I promise, you make me feel good about myself too. When im with you, I realize how lucky I am to have you, and I hope we do have a future together." he says, hugging you close.

For a while after that, you just sit and look at the stars. The last thing you remember before falling asleep is feeling kendall rubbing your arm and feeling like nothing else matters but you and him.

* * *

><p><strong>ps, if you wanna know what kendalls outfit looked like on the date, i was going for how james looked at the young hollywood awards this year!<strong>


	45. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone! I really want to apologize for my terrible updating lately… ive been busier than I expected, and im hitting writers block. I have a chapter im working on, and I want to have it done by tomorrow, but im not sure. Please, don't stop reading, and I promise that ill work on it more soon. SORRY!/:**


	46. I love you?

**so... i tried to upload this last week, but i guess it never did... so, here it is! i like this one.(: please! review! tell me what ya think. id love to get to a hundred reviews... and i only want to have a couple more chapters! HELP ME OUT HEREE! :p**

* * *

><p>When you wake up in the morning, youre kind of confused. Its really bright, and there are people walking around. Then you remember falling asleep on the beach, and sit up. The people walking around are giving you and kendall funny looks. Woops…<p>

You look at kendall, and then poke him in the cheek. "kendall…." you whisper. He doesn't react, so you poke him in the stomach and say his name a bit louder. "kendall." he just grunts and rolls over. Ugh. So difficult. "kendall!" you say, loud enough to get even more funny looks. Finally, kendall sits up, startled.

"what?" he asks, looking around, then noticing where we are. "wait… what time is it?" he asks, jumping up and starting to walk quickly to his car.

"why does it matter what…. Oh wait, what time do you have to be at the studio?" you ask, realizing the hurry.

"we don't have to be there till 9 today…"

You take out your phone, and check the time. 8:37. Woops again… "well, you have 23 minutes…."

"damn, that's it? Well, looks like ill be showering on set…" he mutters, giving you a quick kiss before getting in the car. You get in the passenger side, and he starts to drive quickly to the studio. When you get there, its about 8:50. Kendall gets out of the car, pulls you past the security guard, and then runs to the stage. "hey, I really hope im not in the first scene…" he says, running up to a guy that you don't know.

"well, you were, but I can see you arent ready, so ill rearrange the order…" the guy replies, looking at kendall. "and why are you so not ready?"

Kendall glances at you. The guy follows his look, and he seems to kind of understand. "you were with your lady friend, weren't you?" he asks, nodding at you.

Kendall does a weird shrug. "yeah… im going to take a quick shower… be done soon." he adds, kissing the top of your head quick and running towards the bathrooms.

After kendall is gone, unknown guy looks at you. "you must be liz." he says, sticking out his hand. You shake it. "im scott… im the director. Kendalls always talking about you." he smiles.

"well is it good?" you laugh.

"very good." he chuckles. "well, I have to go change the schedule… nice meeting you!" he smiles as he walks away.

You look around, and see ciara bravo. Since you don't feel like standing like a really awkward person, you walk over to her. She looks up and smiles when she sees you.

"oh, hey liz! Hows it going?" she asks.

"its going good! But kendall has to take a shower, so im kinda just chilling around."

"why didn't he just shower at home?" ciara says, a confused look on her face.

"well, we were at the beach last night, and I guess we fell asleep, and we literally woke up-" you pause and look at your phone. "20 minutes ago. So basically, we woke up and drove here."

"yeah, that sounds like something kendall would do." she laughs. "so how was your date last night?"

You look at her. How did she know about the date? "howd you know about the date?"

"kendall told me." she smiles. "so was it fun?"

"uhm yeah. It was great! He brought me out to eat at a fancy restaurant, then we went to the beach to look at the stars." you smile, replaying the night in your head.

"oh really? He never said anything about the beach! that's so cute!" ciara grins.

"it was… hes such a gentleman." you giggle.

"you got that right…. Its so much fun playing his little sister! Hes such a sweet guy, on and off camera!"

"Definitely… so whats happening today?"

"well, episode 2! Bel air rush! The guys and mom and I move to bel air, and then I steal fabios lemons. Then, the guys almost get attacked by a tiger… idiots…" she laughs.

"hey, one of the idiots is MINE! Be nice!"

"sorry… forgot that he was yours. The other three though? Complete idiots!"

"psh, I know right?" a deeper voice says behind you. You turn around and see some beautiful green eyes looking at you.

"well, im not saying youre not an idiot, because you are. Im just saying youre MY idiot." you smile at him.

"as long as im yours, I don't care what they call me." he says pulling you close and kissing you.

"hey now… wait till work is done to do that…. I don't need to see it! And kendall, that was quite possibly the most cheesey thing ive ever heard." ciara mutters.

"cheesey, yes. But cute? Also yes." you smirk, kissing kendall again.

"okay, im done!" ciara says, starting to walk away.

"bye!" kendall says after her.

You smack his arm. "don't be mean! IM SORRY, CIARA! I LOVE YOU!" You shout after her.

"love you too, liz." she says over her shoulder.

"way to go, you scared away ciara!" you laugh to kendall. He shrugs.

"oh well… she'll get over it!" he chuckles.

You smile. "you better hope she does…. I liked her!"

He acts likes hes thinking about it. "huh… I did too! CIARA! COME BACK!" he shouts, running after her and leaving you standing there, looking like an idiot.

"THANKS, SCHMIDT!." you yell after him, and follow him.

* * *

><p>After kendall finishes work, you decide to go back to his house. When you get there, you see your camera. "hey… you know what we should do?" you ask, looking at him.<p>

"what?"

"lets take some pictures together. I want something to post on face book of us… we just have the pictures from spring fling, and then the one from BTR's star!" you say. He looks at you, then shrugs.

"sure. Why not?" he replies. "what kind of pictures should we take?"

"I don't know…. But lets take a lot of fun ones!" you smile, and then you walk over and grab your camera. You turn it on, and hand it to him. "lets see how creative you are!" you smirk.

For about an hour, you and Kendall just take photos together. A lot are just you and him making funny faces, and there are a couple of you and him kissing. Your favorite is when you are on his back, and he has his head turned and hes kissing your cheek. Its so cute! After that, you settle into your usual night routine of watching a movie and you falling asleep with your head on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>[sorry…. But there is a time skip. The guys had to work a lot of the time you and Carissa are in cali, but the nights are the same. Usually, you, kendall, and one of the other guys and their girlfriend got together and watched movies and stuff, but that's about it. Now you are just about to leave to go home to Wisconsin.]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I cant believe im leaving…." you mutter, clutching kendalls hand a little tighter as he drives you LAX. You look out, seeing the beautiful views. Its really kind of depressing knowing that you arent going to see this for a while…<p>

"I cant believe it either." kendall says, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. "its going to be so boring without you and Rissa here…"

"uhm, its going to be boring HERE? Youre kidding me, right? Here you have the beach, you have your jobs, you have the other guys, you have so much! What do I have? Fields. Cows. School. Wisconsin is nothing without my hooligans!" you say exasperatedly.

"since when do you have cows?" kendall asks, looking at you for a second and then back to the road.

"of all the things you could've gotten out of that mini rant, you got cows?" you giggle.

"well… its not something you hear everyday! Plus, YOU DON'T HAVE COWS!" he defends himself.

"fine. I don't have cows. But I do have fields, and school. Still not as fun as acting with those other three idiots!"

"well I gotta admit, you got me there." he chuckles. "but I wasn't really kidding… im going to miss you like crazy!" he says as he drives into the parking lot of the airport.

You look out the window and see the runways and the planes. It makes you really sad… yeah, youre excited to go home to see your family and other friends, but California is so nice, and its where kendall is.

"ill miss you too, buddy boy. I don't like to be away from you, and I don't think that being with you for almost two weeks straight is going to make it easier for me to just stop seeing you." you say, leaning over and hugging him. He hugs you back for a second, then gets out. You follow his lead, and get out of the car. He gets your suit case out of the trunk, and then grabs your hand and leads you to the doors of the huge building. You have about 10 minutes before you have to check in at security.

Carissa and logan are just walking in, and you can tell shes pretty sad to be leaving too. You already said good bye to carlos, brianna, Kathy, james, maddie, and dustin. You promised to skype all of them at some point. Yes, youre sad to say good bye to them, but no where near as sad as you are to say good bye to kendall. Who knows when you'll see him in person again!

"Liz, cheer up. Its not like we'll never see each other again… it just might be a month or two. But, I promise ill see you within two months." kendall says, not liking to see you this sad. He puts down the suitcase, and hugs you really close.

"I know its not that long, but still! I love you, and I don't like being away from you!" you say, and as soon as you realize what you said, you slap your hand over your mouth. Did you REALLY just say you loved him? DO you love him?

He pulls away and looks straight into your eyes for a minute, but that minute seems like it lasts for hours. Your heart starts racing. Did you just ruin everything?


	47. Goodbye Two

**so! i had issues with this chapter, but i think it turned out kinda cute. please review! and i might try and update on a new note soon, but no promises. anywho, thanks for reading! love always! xoxo!**

* * *

><p>Kendall doesn't say anything, but keeps looking at you. Your hand is still over your mouth, and youre mentally beating yourself for saying that. Suddenly, kendall takes your hand and moves it away from your mouth and pins it to your side. He pulls you close again, and kisses you more passionately than hes ever done before. You kiss him back.<p>

After a minute or two, he pulls away, and he has the biggest smile you've ever seen on his face. "I cant believe you said that." he whispers in your ear and kisses you again, but only a quick kiss this time.

"whats that supposed to mean?" you ask breathlessly. Your head is spinning. Does this mean he loves you? Because you've decided that you do indeed love him.

"it means, that I am one of the happiest guys ever right now." he smirks.

"so you don't think im an idiot for saying that?" you ask cautiously.

"definitely not… honestly? I was going to tell you that I loved you just before you left. Ive never felt this way about anyone…. Screw the fact that ive only been dating you for a month. I really think I love you. Ive been thinking and wondering and contemplating on how and when to tell you this for the past couple of days, and I hoped that, knowing you would get really worked up about leaving, maybe this would keep you happy. I hate seeing you sad, and I was hoping you felt the same way about me. Now, I see you do, and I cant even tell you how happy I am." he grins, hugging you really close again.

"im not going to lie… I cant believe I just said it. I never really thought about it… I mean, yeah I always said 'I love kendall Schmidt!' because he was my favorite singer in my favorite band. But I never would have imagined that id actually end up saying it for real…" you mutter.

"so wait… do you love me?" kendall asks, pulling away again, and he looks like hes about to panic if you say no.

"of course. I just said it didn't I?" you smile. "what im saying is I never really took the time to think 'oh, do I love this boy?' I just knew my feelings for you were getting stronger. And I guess I just told you how I feel…" you smile, looking down at your feet. Suddenly, Carissas voice is right next to you.

"uhm, whats happening here? Why the random make out fest?" she asks. Your head snaps up, and you can feel your cheeks go red instantly. You hear kendall chuckle. You grab carissas wrist and pull her away.

"uhm…. Well…. I just kinda told kendall… I… uhm… love him." you stutter out. She looks at you. Her eye brow shoots up.

"and do you?" she asks.

You think about it for a couple seconds. "I think I do." a smile creeps across your face as you say that.

Carissa grins. "well then good for you! Howd he react?"

"you said you saw the make out fest?" you giggle.

"well yeah." she rolls her eyes. "I mean, did he say it back?"

The smile gets bigger. "he said I made him one of the happiest guys ever, and that he didn't care if weve only been dating a month. He thinks he loves me. And can we talk about this on the plane? We only have about five more minutes until we have to be at security! I want a chance to say good bye to kendall…" you say. Carissa nods, and the two of you walk back to logan and kendall. They seem like theyre deep in conversation. You look at Carissa, and she nods. Both of you run up behind your boyfriends, and jump on their backs. Logan almost falls over, but kendall is used to you jumping on his back. Hes able to stop from tipping at all, but sees logan almost falling over, so he grabs his arm to help steady him.

"damn. Was not expecting that…." logan huffs out after he regains his balance. Carissa just giggles and kisses his cheek.

"eh. This one-" kendall says, tilting his head towards you, "always does that. You get used to it." he chuckles. "but, I'll be sad with out it for a month or two…"

Your grin disappears. "maybe you should come visit sooner then…." you suggest, jumping off his back.

"ill try my best." he says, kissing your forehead.

"good.." you smile. "so…" you say, looking at the clock on the wall. You have to check in at security in about 2 minutes. "I guess ill see you when you come to visit me?" you ask, looking down at the floor again. He puts his finger under your chin and pulls your head up so that you look at him. "cheer up, beautiful. Like last time, ill be skyping or calling you every night. But this time, I wont need to worry about shows, so ill be able to talk longer. So, it should be a little easier." he says.

"I guess…"

"like I said last time, youre my world wide girl, my cover girl, my girlfriend, my liz. don't doubt it, ever. Because no girl comes close to you. I couldn't imagine being this happy without you. And I don't want you to forget that." he says, staring into your blue grey eyes with his striking green ones.

At this point, youre getting really sad. Another month? No kendall? Why cant you just live in California by him? Ugh. The tears are starting to roll down your cheeks. Kendall looks at you and wipes the tears off your face with his thumbs.

"hey. Cheer up." he says, only half smiling. "ill see you at least one more time before school starts, so less then two months. I promise."

You lean your head against his chest and just take a deep breath. Youre going to miss this… being able to hug him any time, and having the smell of his cologne barely on your clothes. Little does he know that while he was taking a shower this morning, you snuck into his room and sprayed the stuffed animal giraffe you brought with it so that you could smell it. He doesn't need to know. Does he? Nah.

"you smell good." you mutter into his chest. You can feel him shake with laughter.

"thanks. You smell pretty too." he says. He always tells you he likes how you smell… which makes you happy because you've been spending 30 dollars on the same perfume for the past year and hes the only guy who appreciates it!

"well im glad you like it. Too bad you wont smell it for a while…" you say sadly.

"well, itll just make it that much better when I see you in Wisconsin." he says, kissing your head.

The clock says you need to go to security now. Damn…

"It looks like I need to go now…" you frown, and another tear rolls down your cheek.

"it looks like you do… but don't forget… I love you. Ill see you in about a month." he says, tilting your chin up again so he can press his lips to yours one more time.

After about half a minute of kissing, he pulls back and just hugs your for a second.

"I love you too. And ill see you tomorrow. Kinda…" you say, half smiling, before going on your tip toes, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and then turning around and walking to the security check in area place.

You look back just before you walk through the door, and kendall is just staring at you sadly, and his eyes look red and puffy, like hes about to start crying. To tell the truth, youre damn close to doing the same.

* * *

><p>As you take your seat on the plane, you look out the window at the huge glass window in the airport. You wonder if kendall is looking at the plane.<p>

"so. You LOVE him?" Carissa jokes, sitting next to you.

"I do love him." you smile back. "ive never felt this strongly about anyone… and he said he loved me back." you say, blushing and looking down.

"HE SAID IT BACK?" Carissa says, staring at you.

"yes. Yes he did."

"liz, that's awesome! Im so happy for you! I knew you two had something special! And youre perfect for each other! Hes just the bit of crazy you need! And you have that sweet edge to you, and I think its nice for him to have that. Logan was actually talking about how happy kendall seems when ever he talks about you." Carissa says matter of factly.

"he seems happier?" you ask, smiling a bit.

"logan says he does. He said that when ever kendall says anything about you, his eyes light up and he gets a huge smile. Plus, he said he just seems happier in general. I told you some guy would be worth your time… didn't I?" she smiles triumphantly.

"this is the one time im glad to say you told me so." you grin at her.

"im so happy for you… liz, you so deserve to be happy." she says hugging you.

You hug her back. Having a friend like Carissa is honestly the best. "and im pretty happy you have logan. You deserve a great guy like him."

"thanks love. And you know what I think this plane ride needs to be spent doing?" she asks.

"lemme guess… life chat?" you ask, guessing from the fact that you and her hadn't had one for a while.

"exactly! So… How was your two weeks in California?" she asks.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the plane ride, you and Carissa talk about your time in California, how you felt about the guys, how you thought the guys felt about you, how excited you were for senior year, and quite a few other things.<p>

When you get back to Wisconsin, your mom is waiting for you, and its about 1 am. You get off the plane, and went straight to your mom to give her a hug.

"how was it, baby?" she asks, giving you a huge hug.

"it was the most incredible time ever! I had so much fun! I might need to bring you out there some time… I think youd love it!" you smile. "and I know I just got home, and you probably want to hear about it, but can we please just go home? Im so tired!" you say, and as if to add effect, your mouth stretches into a huge yawn.

Your mom just laughs. "of course. Your stories can wait till tomorrow. You staying over rissa?" she asks, turning to look at your friend. She give her a hug too.

"if you don't mind, Mrs. Cardin."

"oh, its no problem. Lets go! You two look like you could fall asleep standing right here!" she says, looking the two of you over.

Your mom drives you and Carissa back to your house. When you get there, you barely take time to change before you just go to your bed and fall asleep.

It seems like you just fell asleep, and suddenly, your phone starts ringing. You groan, and look at the clock. Its only 9 in the morning! Ugh. Who calls at 9 in the morning? You don't even bother to look at the caller id.

"hello?" you say into the phone.

"why do you sound so tired? It should be what… 10 there? You usually sleep till like, 8 here, so isn't ten there?" you hear kendalls voice on the other line.

"hun, its only nine here. And I got home at like, 1:30 last night, so im pretty tired." you groan into the phone.

"oh shit…. Did I wake you up?" he says, and you can hear in his voice he feels bad.

"haha, its okay. Just remember we have 2 hours difference, not three." you giggle.

"well I just wanted to let you know that when I woke up this morning and I wasn't hugging you, I panicked. Its weird not to have you here." he whines.

"well, I just woke up, so I didn't have time to think…. And if you don't mind, can I please go back to sleep?" you ask.

"yeah… sorry! I really didn't mean to wake you up!" he apologizes.

"like I said, its fine. But I just need to get some sleep! I love you! Talk to you later today!" you say into the speaker.

"okay. Love you too… good night, beautiful." he says. You hang up, and then drift back to sleep with a smile on your face.


	48. Waiting and a Sound Check

**Hey errybody!(: so, im hopefully finishing this TODAY!(: i love writing, but i get so busy! i think this is a pretty cute chapter. not the best, but cute.(: and my goal is to have 100 reviews for this story, so help me out pleasee!(: anywho, enjoy, and just wait for the next part!(: thanks for reading, haley. xoxo**

* * *

><p>*so. Its been about 4 years. Youre 21 and kendall is 23. You and kendall are together. Yes, you had some problems, and broke up about 2 times, but you both realized that you needed each other. You went to university of southern California. After about a year and a half of dating, kendall brought you on tour with him and the guys. It was a lot of fun, and it really just proved that you and him were right for each other. He just went on tour again, but he should be getting back soon. You couldn't go with because school was taking up a lot of your focus. But either way, big time rush has a show in California tonight, and youre going to see it. This will be the first time you've seen him since he left for tour 3 months ago. Carissa saw the guys when they stopped in Wisconsin last night. Well, actually, shes with them right now. Shes riding with them to their show in California to see you and the guys for about a week. Her and logan are still together too, but they had a couple fights too. But now, theyre happy together. Either way, she stayed in Wisconsin to go to school at University of Wisconsin, Milwaukee. You and her are still best friends, and you talk almost every night. James and Maddie broke up, but he is happily dating a girl named Jen, and they seem really good for each other. Brianna and carlos are still happy together.*<p>

"ugh! I hate waiting…" you whine to your room mate and one of your closest friends, MiKayla. "I mean, I just want to see them already!"

"oh shut up. Theyre almost here! Give them about another 30 minutes!" she says, nudging you with her shoulder. You and her have been waiting at the venue for the past hour, waiting for the guys to get there. You have early entrance because kendall told security that you would be there with Mikayla.

"30 minutes is so long…"

"hun, you are quite possibly the most impatient person ive ever met. Just chill. Listen to some music or something, or better yet, lets go find ariana. Shes here by now, isn't she?" Mikayla suggests.

Ariana Grande is the opening act for the guys on this tour, and she gets to the venues about 3 or so hours before the guys.

Oh, and Mikayla is an actress. She was in a movie, but not a huge role. Either way, shes met a ton of celebrities and doesn't get starstruck.

"good idea! I havent seen her in a while!" you say, getting up and pulling Mikayla to where the buses are parked. You search the line of buses, and finally see the pink one that ariana rides in. as you walk over, the door opens and you see a red head walk out.

"ARI!" you shout, and run over to her and nearly knock her over with a hug.

"hey love! Hows it going?" she says, putting her arms around you, returning the hug.

"its going great, but I miss the guys." you mutter. "how was tour?"

"amazing! I love the fans! They were so sweet, and it was so fun to hear them scream the lyrics to MY songs!" she gushes. Then she goes on for about 10 minutes about how fun it was to be with the guys for the 3 months because theyre so crazy.

"speaking of the guys, They should be close, right?"

"uhm, yeah, id say so." she giggles, pointing behind you. You turn around, and see a bus parked at the back entrance of the arena.

"THEYRE HERE!" you shriek, and dart in the direction of the bus, leaving Mikayla and Ariana to follow. The door is open, so you just go straight into the arena. you've been with the guys when they preformed here before, so you know where they would be. As you run into the big area back stage, someone walks out in front of you, and you knock them over.

"oh, shit… my bad!" you say, holding out your hand to help them up. When they look up, you see your favorite pair of green eyes. "KENDALL!" you scream.

"oh hey gorgeous!" he smiles at you, taking your hand and standing up. He leans down to kiss you, and you wrap your arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around your waist, picks you up, and spins you around.

"I see you found each other." a familiar voice says. Kendall stops spinning you and puts you down. Someone runs into you and wraps their arms around you. "hey!" Carissa shrieks.

"hey, back at ya!" you say, returning her hug. "how you doing?"

"awesome! I missed you like crazy, chica. Milwaukees fun, but not as much fun with out you…"

"well Cali isn't the same without you either!" you say, pulling away and putting your arm around kendalls waist. He puts his arm around your shoulders. "but still, I think this is the best place for me to be. I love the sun, hate the cold, love the city, not so much the country." you say, smiling.

At this point, Mikayla and ariana are just catching up to you. Ariana doesn't really react, because shes been with the guys for three months and Carissa for the past day. Mikayla and Carissa have never really met, but they've talked over skype because youre always talking to Carissa.

You introduce them quickly, and then talk for a couple minutes.

Soon, you hear the familiar melody of Windows Down, and smile. You drop your arm around kendalls waist and grab his hand and lead him towards where the sound is coming from. You walk over to the stage, and see the familiar figures that are logan, james, carlos, and dustin. Theyre just getting to kendalls part, so he just belts it out from behind them. They turn around, and smile when they see you.

"LIZ!" carlos shouts, jumping up and trips while running over to you. You try not to laugh, but you cant help but giggle at the sight of the 24 year old guy falling over his own feet. He gets up, and his face is completely red. "uhm, I saw a quarter." he says, trying to cover up his fall.

"sure you did." you laugh, and walking over to give him a hug. "hey!"

"hey! I missed you! And bri kept saying you two were having more fun without me.." he pouts. You and brianna are super close now, and you are always hanging out, and she likes to post photos on instagram almost as much as carlos does.

"oh, we were." you smirk, poke his nose, and walk over to logan. "hey, logie bear!" you go to give him a hug, but he turns away. "what, no hug?"

"nope." he says, smirking.

"the hell? Why not?" you whine.

"you called me logie bear. Only-" he starts to say, but james gets up and walks over.

"only his mommy and Carissa can call him that." james inturrupts. Logan narrows his eyes and glares at james. "well.." james says, holding up his hands, smiling. Then, he turns to give you a hug. "hey liz! We missed you!" he says.

"I missed you guys too! The campus is boring without having to take care of you five idiots." you smile, hugging him back. "and logan, im sorry. Can I please have a hug now?" you add. When he looks at you, you look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"fine." he mutters, and holds out his arms like it's the worst thing ever.

"well, don't be enthusiastic. I see how it is!" you say exasperatedly, throwing your arms up and starting to walk away.

"no no no! im sorry. Give me a hug!" logan says, getting up and hugging you.

"thank you!" you smile

Next, you walk over to dustin. "hey, dbelt!" you say, hugging him. "hows it going?"

"going good! How about you?"

"great! I missed you guys."

Suddenly, ranel walks over. "hey guys, sound check is soon, so you have to go get warmed up." he tells them. They nod, say they'll see you later, and follow him away. You wave, and walk back to where ariana, mikayla, and Carissa are.

"Sound check is soon, so they have to go get set up." you say. "lets go up to the top of the seats and watch from there!" you suggest.

"sounds good." ariana agrees.

"yeah, that would be awesome!" mikayla says.

"definitely!" Carissa smiles.

You all walk up to the top of the arena and sit down. They start to let the vip people in, and you can see how excited they are. They look around, and a couple of them spot you. Most of them probably recognize ariana instead of you, but they start freaking out.

"should we go say hi to them?" mikayla suggests, smiling at the people who are geeking out and staring at you.

"yes!" ariana says, and she stands up. "I never thought to do that! LETS GO!" she says, and grabs yours and carissas hands and starts pulling you. You grab mikaylas hand and follow ariana to where the people are sitting.

When you get there, a lot of them freak out.

"hi everyone!" ariana says, smiling. The small crowd screams in reply.

"How are you guys doing tonight? Thank you for coming out to see me and the guys! We are so happy to have you here… but my friend mikayla here said it might be fun to come down and say hi!" she says, pointing at mikayla. "and do you all know who these two lovely ladies are?" she asks pointing at you and Carissa. Again more screams. "so who are they?"

A little girl raises her hand. Ariana smiles at her and points at her. "you know who they are?" the little girl nods. "who are they then?"

"that's kendalls girl friend, and that's logans girl friend." she says shyly.

"right!" ariana smiles at her. "so. What do you guys say we take some pictures quick before the guys come out?" she asks. The crowd goes crazy. "awesome! Since the guys start in the front, im going to start in the back!" she says, and walks to the girls in the back. You, Carissa, and mikayla just sit and watch, smiling. Ariana is so great to her fans, and the fans are just amazing.

Suddenly, a group of girls walks over. "uhm, liz, Carissa?" one of them asks slightly nervously.

"yeah?" you ask, smiling at them.

"do you mind if we get a picture with you? And you too, mikayla?" she asks. The girls by her nod, and look excited.

"definitely!" Carissa agrees. One girl goes up to her and takes a picture with her, and then goes up to you. You take a picture with her, and then with all the other girls too.

"well that was cool!" you smile after they leave, and you, Carissa and mikayla are sitting in chairs in the front of the side row.

"I know!" mikayla smiles.

Ariana is just getting done with the pictures with the girls, and walks over. "arent the fans the sweetest?" she smiles. "I love them!"

"they are great!" mikayla agrees.

Just then, the guys are getting on stage. They look at the screaming crowd and smile. Kendall looks over and sees you sitting on the side. He smiles at you and waves. You wave back. "_Its great to be back around him."_ you think, smiling.


	49. On Stage

**LAST CHAPTER! so. this is quite possibly my favorite chapter... ever. i think its fracking adorable. tell me what you think... i still need about 14 or 15 more reviews to get to my goal of 100! please!**

* * *

><p>The guys do their normal sound check greetings and what not, and then ask for questions. The crowd goes crazy, and about 50 hands fly into the air. Logan looks over the crowd, and picks a girl in the middle of the group. "you! In the blue shirt. Whats your question?" he asks, smiling at her.<p>

"uhm, I know kendall and carlos have tattoos, but what about the rest of you, and are you planning to get any?" she ask. Carlos lets out a chuckle. The other guys look at him and laugh, and kendall is the first to answer the girl. "well, I have my three, and I don't plan on getting any more. THEY HURT!" he tells her. The crowd laughs. "but, if I think of one that has meaning to me, and that I know ill like, ill probably get another."

Carlos is next. "funny story, actually. Uhm, I don't really have one… it was a henna."

"yeah, and tell them what it meant." james chuckles into the mic.

"wow. Not gunna let me keep any secrets, huh?" he laughs. "no , it meant courage and strength in Chinese. So, I told the guys and james, being the supportive guy he is, laughed at me and said 'funny. You didn't have the courage and strength to get a REAL tattoo.'"

The crowd gets a kick out of that story, and starts to laugh.

Logan smiles at the crowds reaction. "im not planning on getting any, but if I think of one that will mean a lot to me, and as long as its small, id be willing to get one I guess."

"same with me." james says. "another question?" he scopes out the crowd. "you" he says, pointing to a girl in the front.

"whos that?" she asks, pointing at dustin.

"oh this? This is our good buddy, dustin, or dbelt!" carlos answers. "lets tell them about dbelt!"

"well okay, uhm, hes big time rush's lead guitarist, and was in one of my first bands, heffron drive." kendall says.

"He is… uh, wait, how old are you?" james asks.

"im 27." dustin says, leaning over and answering into Carlos's mic."he is 27, and one of our best friends!" james finishes his last thought.

"tell them about yourself!" logans tells him.

"uhm, okay." he says, and carlos hands him a mic. "im dustin, I was in a band with kendall, and then we moved out to California. I have a sister, named Brittany, and im 6'2 (*he said this at the sound check I went to, but I cant remember how tall he is! Sorry!*)." he says.

Some girl in the crowd suddenly screams "YOURE TALLER THEN ME!" everyone looks over, including dustin and carlos. The girl who screamed it doesn't blush right away, but as soon as the crowd looks away again, you can see the girl that screamed it turn bright red, and her friend elbows her. You laugh.

"were going to sing a song… its called stuck, and we havent been singing it lately, and we love it. Sing along if you know it!" kendall says, and then dustin starts strumming the guitar.

The guys sing their song, answer a few more questions, then sing music sounds better with you.

"well, that's all we have for sound check…. Whos ready for some pictures?" james says, smiling as the crowd goes crazy.

"then we'll see you all out there!" logan says, winking at some girl as he walks off. Then, one of the security guys gets up and tells the girls how the meet and greets go, and you, ariana, Carissa, and mikayla go to chill back stage.

* * *

><p>After a while of talking and just messing around, the guys come over and start hanging out. But then instead of talking to you, kendall pulls mikayla away. You look after him questioningly, but just shake it off. You go back to talking to everyone else, and then ariana says she has to go out on stage. She walks away, and winks and kendall. He gives her a slightly nervous look, but gives her a thumbs up. What the crap is going on here? You look at him and raise your eyebrows. He flashes you a smile, and then gives you a hug. What ever. You trust him… you love him, and he loves you. No problems… right?<p>

Either way, you decide you want to watch the concert, so you sneak out to the front of the arena. Suddenly, ariana looks down, sees you, and then tells the person working the sound to stop the music. Oh boy. This might not be good…

"so." ariana says from the stage. "I have a friend here today… and I would really love it if she came up here to sing with me… because she is a great singer, and I want to be able to sing with her before this tour is over, and its done tonight! Who wants my friend to come up here?" the crowd goes crazy in response. You, on the other hand, are glaring at your red head friend.

She looks at you and gives you huge puppy dog eyes. And ariana? Not the easiest person to say no to. UGH.

"pleeeeeease liz?" she asks, staring at you. Next thing you know, your face is on the big screen because the camera guy is looking at you instead of ariana.

"ugh. FINE!" you yell at her. Her puppy dog face turns into a huge grin. She holds out her hand and helps pull you up on the stage.

"so! This next song is called Pink Champagne, and I know its one of liz's favorites, so im glad shes up here singing with me!" she says into her mic, handing you one.

"Ariana is also very spoiled, because she always gets me to do what ever she wants!" you giggle into your mic.

"but you love me!" she laughs back, giving you a hug.

"I do… and I also love your dress…. I don't feel like im dressed up enough compared to you…" you slightly whine. Her dress is a beautiful pink slightly poofy dress, and yours is just a very simple summer-ish white and pink summer dress.

"Nah… you look fine. doesn't she look nice?" araina asks, waving her arm at you. The crowd (surprise..) goes crazy.

"see? You look great. Now lets sing some!" she says. "you get the melody, I got the harmony, kay?"

"sounds good." you say, nervously looking out at the crowd.

"liz, chill. Just sing like you did when we did that cover." she says, reminding you of the time you and her made a you tube video singing. It sounded good… so you decide just to try to think it's a camera, not a crowd.

"every day im grinding, don't even get a week end. Been living my life in black and white no sleepin," she starts, and then you join in. "so tonight were gunna flip it, like in a new york minute."

You sing the song with her, and soon, the song is over. You might have extreme stage fright, but you have to admit, that was a LOT of fun.

"lets here it for my lovely friend liz!" ariana says, grinning at the crowd. They scream even louder than they were… whoa…

"well, thank you, ari, but im going to give you your stage back!" you say, handing the mic back to her, and hugging her before you getting off the stage. You go right backstage.

"liz, that was incredible! Who knew you could sing like that in public?" Carissa asks, running up and hugging you.

"apparently ari did…" you say, still kind of out of it.

"well you sounded amazing!" Carissa gushes.

"well thanks!" you smile.

"looks like some one is feeling a post concert high." kendall chuckles, walking up behind you and hugging you from behind.

"maybe…" you say, leaning your head back, and he leans forward to kiss you.

"well, no maybe about the fact that you did amazing. Im so proud of you, babe." he says, hugging you close. "but I have to go… we have to get ready for the show. You best be watching." he says, winking and walking away.

"well no shit Ill be watching." you mutter, walking over to Carissa and mikayla. Mikayla seems oddly happy. Or at least excited. What is with everyone?

"so, should we go to our spots?" mikayla says, grabbing yours and Carissas hands and pulling you towards the front of the stage.

You and the girls just chill watching ariana sing about 2 more songs, then waiting for the guys. Finally, they show up, rising from the floor, and the arena goes absolutely insane. You smile at your boyfriend as he comes out of the smoke and their voices take over the arena.

As the boys belt out the words to all their hit songs, you, Carissa and mikayla are just dancing and going crazy. Suddenly, the music stops, and you know for a fact that this hasn't happened before because you've seen the concerts via skype multiple times.

You look over at mikayla and Carissa. "do you two know whats happening?" you ask. By the looks on their faces, you guess they do. "seriously, whats going on?"

Both of them are smiling these huge, almost scary smiles.

"just wait!" Carissa shrieks.

You look back at the stage, and you can see kendall looking at you, and slightly shaking his head. The other guys are talking to him, and it looks like theyre trying to convince him of something. His eyes are really big, and he looks like hes trying to get out of what ever theyre trying to convince him to do.

"Carissa, mikayla, if you don't tell me what is going on, I swear-" you start to threaten them, but get interrupted by kendalls voice.

"uhm, im… uh, going to be" nervous cough. "uhm, doing something that I, uh, really hope works, but I need my girlfriend liz to, uhm, come up here for a second..?" he says, stuttering really bad, and you know from experience he doesn't do that unless hes really nervous.

"the hell is goin on?" you ask, starting to get a little scared.

"just go!" Mikayla and Carissa scream at you.

when you don't start moving, Carissa and mikayla grab your arms and start to pulling you up on the stage. When they get you to the stage, the hand your arms to james and carlos, who pull you all the way onto the stage and lead you over to your boyfriend, who takes your hands in his. "okay, first, can we sing cover girl?" he asks, looking like hes panicking, begging the guys to agree.

The sigh, but agree. They pull up some stools, and you sit on the one next to kendall, and the whole time, he sings right to you, and you can feel tears again, just like the first time he sang it to you 4 years ago.

After its done, he gets all nervous looking again, and honestly, youre getting worried. What the hell is happening?

Kendall looks nervously at the other guys, and they nod at him. He takes a deep breath then grabs your hands and looks right into your eyes.

"liz, I cant even begin to tell you how much you mean to me." he says, and you can hear the "aww"s from the audience. "and I honestly cant tell you where id be with out you… you mean the world to me… well, actually, you basically are my world. I love that I can hug you and say 'shes mine' to everyone. Youre the most beautiful girl ive ever met, and I am so happy that I have you." he says. Only in the back of your mind do you realize that there is about a thousand people watching this.

"im so happy that james picked you to be my cover girl that april night. Yes, my cover girl. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were something special. I hope that every person here-" he says, waving his arm toward the crowd, who at this point, is just a talking at a low mutter. "feels what I feel when im with you. I don't want to live with out you… you make me feel like im the luckiest man to ever walk this planet, and I really hope you feel the same way about me, because it would be an HONOR-" your heart stops as he drops to one knee. He keeps a hold on one of your hands and reaches in his pocket with the other. The hand he dropped is wiping away the tears that are falling from your eyes. He pulls out a small box, and when he opens it, you see the most beautiful ring you've ever seen. "to be able to call you my wife. Elizabeth Tasha Cardin, will you make me the happiest man ever by marrying me?" he says, the question at the end coming out barely loud enough to be a whisper. The arena is silent.

You cant answer right away… kendall just proposed to you… on stage… right after the song that basically started everything between the two of you. A couple of seconds pass, and a few tears roll down your cheeks. Kendall looks like hes about to explode, waiting for an answer. You try to say yes, but you cant talk. Instead, you nod. And as soon as your head bobs up and down once, kendall slips the ring on your finger, and picks you up and spins you. By now, youre basically crying like a baby because the guy you love just made you the happiest girl ever. Carissa, mikayla, and ariana all rush onto the stage, and logan, dustin, james, and carlos are all surrounding you, giving you hugs, and the arena is going insane. Beyond insane. Damn near rioting. Youre still crying, and hugging kendall. He gives you a kiss, and then sets you down. "lets hear it for my BEAUTIFUL wife to be!" he shouts into his mic, and the crowd is the loudest you've ever heard.

"well, im sorry to interrupt you two, but we have to get on with the show…" logan says, walking up next to you and putting his arm around your shoulders. You blindly get led off stage by ariana, Carissa, and mikayla because your eyes are still full of tears. Once you get off, the girls attack you, and start crying with you.

* * *

><p>After the concert, the guys say good night to the crowd, and run off. Kendall is instantly next to you, and pulling you into a hug. There is basically an engagement party, and you and kendall cant stop smiling, or stay away from each other. At about 3 am, you, mikayla, and Carissa(shes staying with you for a night or two.) say good bye, and go home. The night couldn't be better.. Youre engaged, and have the night to spend with your two best friends, and tomorrow you'll be with your <em>fiancé<em>. You smile, being able to say that…. Who said theres no such thing as a perfect day?

* * *

><p><strong>so, i need to do it... im beyond sad my story is done, because it was so fun to have people appreciate it... thank you SO much to any one whose read this, reviewed it, added it to favorites, alerts, anything. it means so much, and i love you all for it.3<strong>

**and on a different note... i think im putting "on a new note" on hold, and starting a new story... just wait for more details. i should have some up soon. **

**thank you again... i love you all!**

**-Haley Marie. xoxo**


	50. Epilogue

**Ladies and Gentlemen, the END of Big Time Love Story.(:**

* * *

><p>Well, this is just an epilogue… so no talking or anything. I just wanted to tell you how everything turned out.(:<p>

Kendall and Liz had a GORGEOUS wedding on the beach, maid of honor was Brianna, bridesmaids were Rissa, Mikayla, and Jen. Best man was Logan, grooms men were James, Carlos, and Dustin.

Liz wore a pnina tornai dress.(if you've never seen one, look one up. Theyre gorgeous!) and the colors were silver and navy blue. Theme was pretty much a night under the stars.(:

After being married about 3 years, Kendall and liz had a baby… a boy.(: they named him Dalton Cole. When he was 4, they had another baby, but a little girl this time. They named her Kennady Marissa. They had the usual sibling fights, but Dalton would never let anything or anyone hurt his baby sister.

Carissa and Logan got married too, but they had a more traditional wedding, in a church. Maid of honor was Liz, brides maids were Sam, Erin, and Brianna. Best man was kendall, and then had the same grooms men as kendall and liz.

Carissa had a much simpler dress, but it was still beautiful. They had purple and red as their colors.

They had a little girl when Dalton was three, and named her Danielle Adalyn. She prefers Danii. Her and Kennady are super close friends. Dalton was always really close to her too.

Not to anyones surprise, Dalton asked Danii on a date, and is actually bringing her to his prom this year.

Carlos and Brianna got married, but it wasn't as grand as kendall/liz's or logan/Carissas. It was very small, and they had kendall as the best man, with Logan, James, and dustin as groomsmen. Maid of honor was Jen, because her and brianna became very close friends. Bridesmaids were Carissa, Liz, and one of Carlos's close friends, Courtney.

They had a baby boy whose about 1 year younger than Kennady. His name is Christopher Tyler. He has a sister that's a year younger, Jamie Cassandra.

Jen and James got married, in a very quick, very simple ceremony. Best man was Carlos, groomsmen were kendall, logan, and dustin. Maid of honor was jen's sister, Rachel. Bridesmaids were liz, Brianna, and Carissa.

They had a daughter named Jaclyn Rose about a year after Dalton was born, and a son when Jaclyn was 2. His name was Jacob Andrew.

So yes, all in all, everyone turned out happy. I hope you all liked this story, and I hope you read my other ones, Double Trouble, and Big Time Rush One Shots.(:

Also, I need to say thank you one more time for reading this… you honestly have no idea how much it means to me to see how many people have read it. I feel so proud knowing that so many people actually took the time to read something I wrote. So thank you again.(:

-xoxo, Haley Marie


End file.
